El inicio en otra academia
by Nikkiller
Summary: Un mago apareció y Kamijou destruyo sus ilusiones pero el daño causado es inmenso por lo tanto Kamijou y sus compañeros son enviados a una nueva academia, ¿que le deparara en ese lugar? ¿el imagine breaker podra actuar con nuevos seres?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Un nuevo lugar – New_Point**

Por las calles de cierta ciudad se podía ver a un cierto chico con cabello negro en punta caminando hacia cierta Academia. Aunque el problema era que la ciudad no se parecía en nada al acostumbrado lugar lleno de tecnología, este lugar tenía más naturaleza y menos edificios que indicaba que era la ciudad con más tecnología en el mundo. Se podía ver a simple vista que este lugar no era Ciudad Academia y que tampoco el chico iba a su habitual preparatoria.

-"Fukuoda"

Con su habitual frase y un suspiro Kamijou Touma siguió caminando.

-"¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Por qué este Kamijou-san tiene tan mala suerte?"

Para el joven tener mala suerte ya era el pan de cada día, desde que tenía memoria a pesar de no ser hace mucho, siempre se la pasaba en algún tipo de problema, algunos sin su consentimiento en los cuales terminaba muy herido, para las personas esto podría ser una vida de lo más interesante pero para el chico solo significaban un sin número de problemas… pero volviendo al tema principal ¿qué es lo que le pasa a Kamijou Touma? ¿Por qué no está en la habitual ciudad? Bueno lo que paso fue…

 **Ciudad Academia 3 días atrás**

Un gran círculo mágico estaba en ciudad academia, pilares de luz se levantaban y destruían los numerosos edificios.

Kamijou corría apresuradamente por las calles de ciudad academia intentando llegar al centro comercial subterráneo, luego de saber cómo funcionaba el hechizo y como podía anularlo este se apresuró a ir a ese lugar.

Dentro del centro comercial se encontraba sentado en una de las múltiples sillas un hombre joven que no pasaba los 30 años, tenía el pelo negro que llegaba hasta sus hombros, vestía una camisa blanca con algunos botones abiertos y con sus mangas remangadas hasta los codos, llevaba puestos unos pantalones de tela grises y una bolsa que colgaba de su cintura.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó el mago

-"Por supuesto que vengo a detenerte"

-"veo que comprendiste su funcionamiento, aunque aún no logro comprender cómo llegaste a entenderlo en tan poco tiempo"

-"solo puedo decir que tengo algunos extraños amigos que pueden servir de ayuda" dijo Kamijou recordando a su amigo doble agente

-"¿eh?... bueno no es que me importe" dijo el mago levantándose "entonces sigamos en lo que estábamos"

-"lo mismo digo" Kamijou apretó su puño derecho y avanzo hacia el mago

El mago saco dos piezas de plata de su bolso y las lanzo a un lado de él.

-"salgan" al decir eso, dos figuras aparecieron con espada en mano y se dirigieron hacia Touma.

-"¡No me hagas reír!" grito Kamijou mientras esquivaba el arma de una de las figuras "¡estas simples marionetas no me detendrán!" una de las espadas iba dirigida a su cuello pero el la desvió con la palma de su mano izquierda y con su puño derecho golpeo el pecho del atacante, la figura que había sido impactada desapareció en el aire.

-"no está mal pero ¿de verdad crees que con eso ganaras?"

Inmediatamente después la figura que había desaparecido, apareció como si nada atacando nuevamente a Kamijou.

-"¿¡QUE!?" él se sorprendió y retrocedió con un salto ya que un corte paso por su brazo derecho haciendo que se rompiera parte de su uniforme pero no era nada importante

-"Esta bolsa el cual es un objeto mágico que contiene las piezas de plata que le dieron a Judas por entregar al Hijo de Dios" dijo el mago apuntando a la bolsa que estaba en su cintura "mientras no destruyas esta bolsa no podrás hacer nada, no sé cuál es tu poder como para que los destruyas pero parece que te será un problema, es decir, no podrás ganar ya que ellos se regeneraran al instante"

-"ya veo…" Kamijou entrecerró los ojos observando la bolsa "por eso en el parque no pude destruir a uno de esos"

-"así es, actualmente me quedan 13 ya que use las otras piezas para distraer a tu extraño amigo que apareció de repente"

"entonces…" Kamijou pateo el suelo y corrió hacia el mago "¡gracias por la información! ¡Me hiciste más fácil la tarea de buscar el centro de estas cosas!"

Mientras esquivaba los distintos cortes que llegaban desde ambas direcciones llego al hombre y estiro su mano derecha hacia la bolsa.

-"hmm no creas que solo dependo de objetos"

El hombre agarro el brazo derecho de Touma, elevo su cuerpo al aire e hizo que golpeara el suelo con su espalda.

-"¡AHGGG!" el chico hizo una expresión de dolor en el suelo aunque aun así se puso de pies.

-"oo~oh eres resistente, ese golpe debió dejarte completamente fuera de juego"

-"hehehe gracias" dijo Kamijou mientras rodaba por el suelo y miro el antiguo lugar donde estaba para encontrarse dos figuras con sus espadas enterradas en el piso por poco y era rebanado.

-"desaparezcan"

Touma quedo sorprendido ya que el mago hizo desaparecer las dos figuras que había creado.

-"veo que eres de las personas que pelean a puño limpio…" el mago se rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza "no me gusta tener mucha ventaja"

Kamijou quedo confundido, ¿Qué planeaba el hombre?

-"que tal si…" pareció dudar un poco pero después revelo una gran sonrisa "si lo hacemos más interesante y peleamos en un 1vs1"

-"por mi está bien" agrego Kamijou mientras se levantaba y apretaba sus puños.

Kamijou Touma y el Mago corrieron hasta sus respectivos objetivos, uno alzo un puño derecho al igual que el otro.

De ahí en adelante se escucharon sonidos de golpes en todo el lugar, una gran batalla había dado comienzo.

-"¿Touma dónde estás?" hablo una chica con un habito de monja blanco con bordados de oro pero que extrañamente tenía agujas por todas partes, ella era conocida como el pozo sin fondo Index "Touma…tengo hambre"

-"puedes dejar de pensar en comida por favor" ahora hablo una chica de largo pelo rubio y que tenía un ojo cubierto por un parche, ella había sido conocida como la Diosa Mágica Othinus aunque ahora solo media quince centímetros.

-"pero es que tengo hambre" Index se revolcó en el piso "hace menos de una hora que mi estómago no ha tenido ningún alimento en su interior"

La ex Diosa solo pudo suspirar, ahora entendía un poco al chico que vivía en ese lugar, tener que encargarse de unas extrañas invitadas y es más si una de ellas era un pozo sin fondo, los gastos iban hacia las nubes, realmente era algo difícil.

" _tengo que ir arreglar un asunto con Komoe-sensei, voy a volver temprano así que no hagan nada extraño"_ esas palabras llegaron a la mente de Othinus, se levantó de la mesa, escalo un estante lleno de libros y cuadernos para llegar hasta el reloj de la habitación, actualmente marcaba las 6:25, el chico se había ido a las 1.

-"Posiblemente ese humano se allá envuelto en otro problema"

-"ehmm pero Touma dijo que iba a ser algo con Komoe-sensei ¿no?" recordó el pozo sin fondo Index "capaz ella le pidió ayuda en alguna cosa"

-"Probablemente" dijo Othinus mientras volvía a su lugar pero…

*meow* la ex Diosa se congelo al escuchar un maullido detrás de ella, Sphinx otro residente de la habitación al igual que su dueña Index tenía mucha hambre, al parecer vio a la pequeña chica como su próxima comida, se colocó en posición y salto sobre su alimento.

-"¡Waaaaaaah! ¡Aléjate Bestia!" la pequeña Othinus de 15 centímetros comenzó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, literalmente.

-"ugh" alguien estaba tirado en el suelo

-"lo hiciste muy bien para ser un chico normal no pensé que sabrías pelear tan bien" el hombre hablo honestamente "pero ahora tengo que seguir con las preparaciones"

El mago se dirigió hacia una cruz que estaba apoyada en una de las maquinas del centro comercial, ese objeto era conocido como la cruz donde fue crucificado el Hijo de Dios aunque solo era una réplica aún tenía un enorme poder destructivo.

-"espera"

El mago escucho una voz que venía desde atrás, al voltearse se encontró con el chico que estaba muy maltratado y que ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pies, pero aun así ese chico se levantó lentamente

-"Ka…zuo-san ¿cierto?" la voz del chico era baja, respiraba con dificultad aun así formulo una pregunta "¿Cuál es el motivo?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"en el parque dijiste que querías destruir ciudad academia" el chico recordó "pero para querer destruir algo se necesita un motivo entonces… ¿Cuál es tuyo?"

El mago ahora conocido como Kazuo fijo su mirada en el chico que apenas podía mantenerse en pies, es cierto él tenía un motivo, un motivo que para él era suficiente para destruir la ciudad.

-"¿y que si lo tengo?" pregunto Kazuo "aunque te lo diga eso no hará que ella regrese"

-"¿ella?" murmuro el chico "eso quiere decir que es por alguien pero aun así eso no te da el derecho de quitarle la vida a los demás"

Lo siguiente que supo Kamijou es que había sido enviado a la pared por algo invisible, no, no era algo invisible, el mago Kazuo se había movido a tal velocidad que Kamijou no lo pudo ver hasta después de sentir el golpe.

-¡tos!

-¡CALLATE! ¿¡QUE NO TENGO EL DERECHO DE QUITARLE LA VIDA A LOS DEMAS!? ¡TU CREES QUE ELLOS PENSARON EN ESO SIQUIERA!

-"¿q-que? ¿ell…os?" pregunto confundido Kamijou mientras se levantaba

Kazuo extendió los brazos como si fuera a abrazar a un amigo

-"¡LA GRAN CIUDAD ACADEMIA, LA CIUDAD MAS AVANZADA DEL MUNDO!" dejo sus brazos caer "incluso con ese lema, incluso si era la ciudad más avanzada, aun así ellos no pudieron hacer nada"

-…

-"Ella era una chica muy energética, muy curiosa siempre tenía una pregunta sobre el mundo, sobre las cosas desconocidas aunque igual era tímida para hablar con otras personas. Siempre en las vacaciones o en circunstancias importantes venía a visitarla, comíamos helado, íbamos a diferentes atracciones, en verdad era todo muy divertido a su lado" hablo con un aire nostálgico "hasta que un día sufrió una descompensación cuando estábamos en una piscina, la lleve de inmediato a un hospital, allí le encontraron una extraña enfermedad, no tenía cura, ¿sabes lo que ella dijo?

Kamijou solo pudo oír

-"no importa, estoy bien, eso es lo que dijo con una sonrisa" lágrimas comenzaron a fluir desde los ojos de Kazuo "hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance aun así…aun así no pude hacer nada"

-"ella dijo que se había divertido mucho a mi lado y que era lo mejor que le había pasado en el mundo, dijo que los recuerdos que había creado los guardaría en el fondo de su corazón, días después murió debido a la enfermedad pero aun así mantuvo su sonrisa hasta el final" el apretó sus puños "años después encontraron la cura a la enfermedad gracias a los estudios que le hicieron a ella, ellos la usaron como un experimento"

Kamijou no tenía palabras

-"Yuuna" Kazuo murmuro un nombre "Kimura Yuuna, la chica en la cual cambie mi apariencia para entrar a esta ciudad"

-"¿¡no me digas…!?" Kamijou abrió mucho los ojos al comprender

-"ella es mi hermana menor" el hombre revelo la verdad entre los lazos

" _ya veo es por eso"_ pensó Touma y entonces dio un paso hacia adelante.

-"tienes una hermana muy linda en verdad"

-"acaso estás jugando conmigo" Kazuo frunció el ceño

-"tú dices que ellos fueron los responsables, ¿de verdad crees eso? Nadie quiere que alguien muera, ellos querían salvarla" dio otro paso "todo eso es un capricho tuyo, no metas a otras personas en esto solo por echarle la culpa a alguien que ni siquiera sabía lo que era esa extraña enfermedad"

Kamijou nuevamente fue enviado a la pared

-"¡CALLATE!"

-"¿Qué cre…es que pensaría ella?"

Kazuo se sorprendió por la pregunta

-"¿crees que le gustaría ver como destruyes los miles de recuerdos que hizo contigo?" Kamijou nuevamente se puso de pies

-"deberías estar orgullosa de ella, gracias a ella ahora se salvan muchas vidas" Kamijou comenzó a avanzar "¿pero cómo crees que se sentiría ella si viera todas las vidas que una vez salvo siendo despedazadas?"

Kazuo en lo profundo de su corazón siempre lo supo, sabía que si destruía esta ciudad iba a perder los únicos recuerdos que vivió con ella, por eso en el fondo de su corazón pidió a gritos que alguien lo detuviera y ahí es donde el chico que estaba delante de el apareció, el chico había dicho todo lo que el sentía, él estaba agradecido con el chico pero incluso al darse cuenta de eso, el ya no podía parar. Hay es donde él se preguntó ¿Qué más se supone que puedo hacer?

Kamijou llego al frente de Kazuo pero algo paso, el hombre saco algunas piezas de plata y las lanzo a su lado, hizo un extraño movimiento con las manos y las piezas comenzaron a girar a su alrededor.

Kamijou miro confundido el acto, acaso aun iba a pelear.

-"siempre lo supe, todas las cosas que dijiste ya las sabia pero no las quería aceptar" revelo una sonrisa de auto-desprecio

Al parecer había encontrado la respuesta que tanto buscaba.

-¿?

-"así que este será mi último acto…Muchas gracias"

Algunas piezas se incrustaron en el piso y el techo mientras que las otras siguieron girando, estas se conectaron entre si y comenzaron a brillar.

Kamijou entendió lo que el mago intentaba hacer, era algo muy sencillo pero para el chico era una decisión drástica así que se movió rápidamente hacia adelante.

-"¿de verdad crees que te dejare ir tan fácil?" pregunto Kamijou "entonces… ¡Voy a destruir esa ilusión!"

Se escuchó el sonido de algo rompiéndose, causando que Kazuo se sorprendiera y solo se limitara a sonreír.

Kamijou se acercó, apretó el puño tanto como pudo.

Miro un Kazuo

-"¡deberías estar agradecido ya que Kamijou-san te dejara seguir viviendo!"

El puño de Kamijou pego de lleno en el rostro de Kazuo, el cuerpo de este voló unos metros hacia atrás y rodo hasta quedar en la pared.

Kazuo abrió lentamente los ojos, aun se encontraba recostado en la pared debido al gran golpe que recibió, movió su vista hasta su mano derecha en esta se encontraba un pequeño papel, probablemente el chico había dejado una nota. Así que leyó su contenido

" _No renuncies tan fácil, la vida sigue, todavía queda mucho porque vivir así que crea nuevos recuerdos y atesora los antiguos"_

Kazuo sonrió, se levantó y camino hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

Después de que derrotara al mago llamado Kazuo, Kamijou destruyo la bolsa que contenía las piezas de plata y la réplica de la cruz, para después dirigirse al hospital por cuenta propia ya que tenía algunos cortes en su cuerpo que necesitaban ser atendidas.

-"Hola Doctor mire no quede en el hospital esta vez ¿no es esto genial?" dijo Kamijou con orgullo mientras entraba al consultorio como si fuera su misma casa

El doctor con cara de rana solo pudo suspirar, ese chico hace menos de una semana que había salido del hospital y ahora venía de nuevo, a veces se preguntaba si de verdad estaba bien de la cabeza o no, o incluso tal vez al igual que él tenía el fetiche de las enfermeras.

Luego de que le desinfectarán sus heridas y lo vendaran, Kamijou fue a comprar algunas cosas para la cena de ese día.

Al llegar a su dormitorio se encontró con una escena extraña, una ex Diosa en la boca de un gato y una monja tirada en el piso a lo que uno no sabría con certeza si todavía seguía con vida, pero ellas se recuperaron inmediatamente al ver al chico entrar.

-"¡Touma!" Index grito mientras se levantaba "¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? No ves que casi me muero de hambre"

-"¿Humano porque tienes vendajes en el cuerpo?" pregunto Othinus

-"Touma…" Index al parecer recién se había dado cuenta de este hecho y comenzó a emanar un aura negra

-"esto ehmm Index-san ¿estás muy enfadada? ¿Por qué abres y cierras la boca como si esperaras atacar a tu presa? ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TIENES TANTA HAMBRE QUE YA NO PUEDES HABLAR!

-"Touma sigue siendo Touma" Index dice antes de lanzarse a la cabeza del desafortunado chico.

-"¡GWAAAA FUKUODAAAA!"

Un gran grito se escuchó al igual que el sonido de carne siendo mordida.

Al otro día le llego un mensaje de Komoe-sensei el cual decía:

" _Kamijou-chan, ¿cansado de vivir en un lugar con mucha tecnología? ¿cansado de respirar un aire muy contaminado? ¿cansado de no obedecer a tu profesora más linda?..._

 _-"¿_ cuál es el punto de este mensaje? Y porque lo leí como si me estuvieran vendiendo algo" Pensó mientras leía "¿¡Y QUE PASA CON ESE ULTIMO PUNTO!?"

" _entonces empaca tus cosas ya que has sido transferido a una nueva academia fuera de esta ciudad así que, que tengas buena suerte "_

Acaso este era otro tipo de broma, porque Komoe-sensei habría enviado algo así, será para librarse de él y ser por fin libre de un estudiante irresponsable, se habrá cansado del pobre Kamijou-san.

El chico encendió el televisor que estaba en la habitación mientras se dirigía a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

"¡ _Algo increíble paso en ciudad academia! Hay destrozos por toda la ciudad, algunos rumores indican que algunos sistemas tecnológicos tuvieron fallas y explotaron causando incontables destrozos, mientras que otros indican un posible acto terrorista pero debido a esto las personas deberán ser evacuadas de inmediato al igual que miles de estudiantes de ciudad academia deberán ser transferidos a diferentes instituciones estudiantiles para que puedan proceder con sus labores normales, todavía no se sabe cómo se llevara a cabo dicha transferencia…."_

Kamijou quedo paralizado ante las impactantes noticias, él no se había dado cuenta del todo el daño que Kazuo causo, él pensó que con su derrota todo iba a volver a la normalidad pero al parecer no paso como él quiso, otro juego de la mala suerte, en su depresión solo pudo decir una cosa.

 **\- "** fukuoda"

Y así ese mismo día Kamijou Touma dejo ciudad academia para rehacer su vida en una nueva ciudad, Index y Othinus que vivían con el debieron ser llevadas a Inglaterra para que Kamijou pueda adaptarse a la nueva ciudad pero principalmente era un pedido de la iglesia con una razón que a Kamijou no pudo serle revelada, al principio Othinus había sido reacia a ser separada de él y había intentado esconderse en el bolso de Kamijou pero este la había encontrado y la regaño, él les dijo que en algún tiempo podrían ir a visitar su "nuevo hogar" y así ellos fueron separados y llevados a distintos lugares.

Kamijou que iba a ir a una nueva academia se prometió dentro de su corazón ser unos de los mejores estudiantes.

 **Presente**

Kamijou Touma volvió a suspirar mientras se dirigía a su nueva academia, habían pasado tantas cosas en los últimos meses de tal manera que ya los consideraba algo normal, pero aun así él en sus conflictos anteriores pudo conseguir proteger ciudad academia no como con el mago que había aparecido hace unos días y esto hacia que Kamijou se deprimiera.

-"¡KAMI-YAN!"

Los pensamientos de Kamijou fueron interrumpidos por un golpe que vino desde detrás de él provocando que cayera al suelo.

-"¿¡ACASO SON IDIOTAS O QUE!?" Kamijou grito mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a las personas responsables. "¿¡NO PUEDEN SALUDAR CON NORMALIDAD!?

-"Pero eso haría que se perdiera la magia Kami-yan" hablo un chico de cabello azul y de falso acento Kansai

-"Nyah Kami-yan, si somos normales no podríamos mostrar que somos únicos ¿no crees?" dijo el otro chico de cabello rubio que llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol

-"buen punto, si no fueran "únicos" este mundo se habría acabado hace mucho tiempo" asintió con sarcasmo Kamijou "pero dejando eso de lado, no puedo creer que vallamos a la misma academia"

Debido a que la ciudad fue destruida en cierta manera, los estudiantes debieron ser transferidos y para eso se dividió en categorías según el nivel que posean, los estudiantes con Niveles del 3 al 5 se iban a ciudades más especializadas y que tengan organizaciones asociadas a ciudad academia lo que les permitía monitorear constantemente a dichos estudiantes mientras los que poseían Niveles del 0 al 2 eran sorteados junto con su clase por todo Japón, a estos se les permitía ser retirado por sus padres y enviados a recintos estudiantiles diferentes ya que estos eran de niveles más bajos y eran más fáciles de controlar.

Kamijou, Aogami y Tsuchimikado junto a su clase fueron enviados a una ciudad pacifica pero la mayoría de los estudiantes fueron retirados y llevados a instituciones diferentes quedando en solo 13 estudiantes actualmente lo que provoco que enviaran estudiantes de diferentes academias para complementar.

-"Mis padres iban a enviarme a una academia diferente pero…" Aogami respondió mientras caminaban "Escuche que Komoe-sensei se vendría a trabajar a este lugar así que tuve que negarme a ir a otro lugar"

-"Aogami…." Kamijou estaba conmovido por las palabras de su amigo pero…

-"No puedo dejarte toda la diversión a ti Kami-yan, ser regañado por Komoe-sensei al igual que recibir un castigo de ella ¡AAAAAAAH!" Aogami agitaba sus brazos con emoción.

Kamijou se lamentaba el haber creído que había algo conmovedor en las palabras de Aogami.

-"Kami-yan todavía no sabes lo más importante" dijo seriamente Tsuchimikado

-"¿lo más importante?" Kamijou pregunto confundido

-"Según una investigación que realice, esta academia era una escuela de chicas la cual paso no hace mucho a ser mixta, además las chicas son mucho más que los chicos eso quiere decir que los chicos son muy escasos" Termino de explicar con emoción Tsuchimikado

-"e-eso quiere decir"

-"Exactamente como lo oyes Kami-yan, podremos encontrar una variedad de chicas como una Tsundere que te golpeen a cada momento hasta que muestren su lado Dere o una Yandere que te acose y no te deje solo, que incluso mate por tu amor haaaa ¡yo quiero una chica así! " dijo Aogami

"¿¡ _Acaso estás loco?!_ " pudo pensar el erizo en respuesta a los extraños gustos que tenía el chico.

Mientras seguían conversando de cosas de suma importancia llegaron a la entrada del recinto académico.

-"Es verdad que Fukiyose tiene grandes pechos pero…" respondió Kamijou a una pregunta hecha por sus amigos "¡Nada se compara al encanto de una Onee-san y es ma- GWAA!"

El chico de cabello en punta fue interrumpido por un golpe que le llego desde atrás, lo que provoco que fuera empujado hacia adelante y cayera en un lugar extremadamente blando.

" _¿Qué es esto?"_ pensó el chico mientras tocaba la masa extraña " _Es como una almohada, ¿acaso esto es un sueño? ¿Es el paraíso?"_

-"Ara ara ufufu" una risa se escuchó desde arriba

Al darse cuenta de lo que era la masa extraña, Kamijou inmediatamente se mueve frenéticamente hacia atrás, delante del había una hermosa joven de largo cabello negro amarrado a una cola de caballo, unos hermosos ojos violetas, de figura muy bien dotada, llevaba puesto el uniforme de la academia Kuoh.

-"¿Estás herido?¿te duele algún lugar?" la joven pregunto con una mano en su mejilla a lo cual Kamijou negó rotundamente " oh vaya ¿por qué si estabas herido podría haberte dado alguna medicina, por ejemplo un beso"

-"¿¡?!" Kamijou ceso todo movimiento incluso se olvidó de respirar al oír esas maravillosas palabras "¡ESTOY MUY HERIDO! ¡NECESITO UN BESO PORFAVOR!

Antes de que la joven le diera la tan esperada medicina a Kamijou, alguien había agarrado su cuello desde atrás.

-"Kamijou…" un aura muy oscura rodeaba a la responsable del agarre.

-"F-Fukiyose-san… ehmm ¿p-porque estas enojada? ¿q-qué es esa extraña aura que te rodea?"

-"¿porque tú? ¿Por qué siempre andas chocando con chicas? ¿acaso es un tipo de fetiche?" Fukiyose Seiri alias "La Chica muro de hierro" pregunto con pesadez

-"¿¡cómo que siempre!? ¡Y eso no fue mi culpa, tú me golpeaste y termine cayendo!" Touma intento excusarse "como crees que Kamijou-san tendrá ese tipo de extraños fetiches, no soy como esos 2 tipos de aquí"

-"Oi que cruel Kami-yan" los dos chicos intentaron parecer ofendidos pero Kamijou no les prestó atención.

-"hmm… bueno no es de mi incumbencia si tienes algunos tipos de gustos extraños" Dijo Fukiyose soltando el agarre del cuello de Touma y sacaba un jugo energético de su bolso. "pero por favor no infectes a los estudiantes de este lugar con tus estupideces"

Kamijou solo suspiro y busco a la hermosa chica que le iba a dar su preciada medicina pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ella no se encontraba por ningún lugar.

" _Fukuo da…"_ es lo único que pudo decir Kamijou, se había perdido de algo tan maravilloso, lo que cualquier chico desearía, ahora mismo el maldecía a su mala suerte.

La clase de Touma fue dirigida hasta el gimnasio del recinto.

En el gimnasio se encontraban los estudiantes, maestros y algunas autoridades como el director del lugar.

Kamijou junto a sus compañeros fueron llevados al escenario para que los estudiantes del lugar pudieran verlos claramente, en el lugar igual estaba Komoe-sensei, la maestra de la clase de Kamijou cualquiera que la vea pensaría que era una niña.

En el centro del escenario en el estrado se encontraba una chica de cabello corto negro y llevaba unas gafas de color rojo, al parecer ejercía algún cargo en la academia.

"Saludos a todos" la chica hablo "Soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la Academia Kuoh, Shitori Souna de tercer año"

" _Esto es extraño, ¿no el director debe ser el que hable?"_ pensó Touma

"Primero que todo estoy muy agradecida de que nuevos alumnos lleguen a nuestra academia, es un placer conocerlos" dijo Souna haciendo una reverencia "Nosotros como consejo estudiantil intentaremos que su estadía en este lugar sea de lo más maravillosa, si tienen algún problema no duden en confiar en nosotros, les ayudaremos en todo lo que sea posible"

Mientras Souna daba su discurso los estudiantes de la academia Kuoh miraban fijamente a los alumnos de ciudad academia y murmuraban entre sí.

-"¡wow! ¡Esto es maravilloso!"

-"cierto, cierto puedes ver cuantas bellezas hay allí"

-"si, ¿ves a la chica que se vería bien en un traje de miko?"

-"oh si la puedo ver, realmente es linda"

-"Después de la salida voy a hablarle"

-"¿¡de verdad!?... te deseo buena suerte camarada"

-"yo le hablare a la chica de grandes pechos"

-"¿Cuál?"

-"La que está parada al lado de ese chico de pelo en punta"

-"oo~oh la puedo ver, realmente es bellísima, si es que no te acepta me la dejas a mi"

\- "aunque…"

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"también hay tipos geniales, puede que uno de ellos este con esas bellezas"

-"¿Cuáles tipos?"

-"ese chico de pelo rubio y gafas al igual que ese tipo de pelo azul, realmente se ven geniales, llaman la atención de cualquier chica"

-"uhm tienes razón"

-"y ese chico de pelo en punta igual se ve interesante"

-"Si, si pero tiene cara de idiota"

-"¡Oye tú! ¡Te escuche!" grito Kamijou levantando su puño

-"uhum" Souna tosió mirando a Touma

-"Esto…ehmm perdón" Kamijou se disculpó y bajo la cabeza

Souna suspiro y siguió con su discurso

Kamijou recibió un zape de parte de Fukiyose

-"¿oye? ¿y eso porque?"

-"llegando y haciendo estupideces, de verdad que tú no cambias"

-"no lo escuchaste, me dijo que tenía cara de idiota"

-"pero si es verdad"

-"…."

-"¿Kamijou porque pareces a punto de querer llorar? ¿Te entro algo en el ojo?" Fukiyose pregunto con incredulidad a lo cual Touma solo tuvo que asentir no quería seguir destrozando su desafortunado corazón.

-"Espero que puedan tener una vida escolar interesante" Souna estaba terminando su discurso "ahora un estudiante de ciudad academia pasara a dar algunas palabras para que puedan aprender más de ellos… esto Fukiyose Seiri-san puedes pasar por favor"

Al parecer Fukiyose no se esperaba tener que hablar frente a otros estudiantes ya que se había tensado al oír su nombre y sus hombros temblaron un poco, pero se recuperó inmediatamente y pasó al frente del escenario donde estaba el estrado.

-"Bueno me presento soy Fukiyose Seiri, estudiante de primer año, clase 7 de ciudad academia, simplemente tengo que decir muchas gracias por la cálida bienvenida, esperamos que no seamos una carga para ustedes, nosotros intentaremos dar lo mejor de nosotros, así que espero que nos llevemos bien" Ella dio una reverencia antes de irse pero se detuvo

\- "Una cosa más tengan cuidado con esos 3 chicos de ahí, siempre andan causando problemas" dijo apuntando a Tsuchimikado, Aogami y Kamijou "en especial Kamijou Touma"

Con esas palabras Fukiyose dejo el estrado para dirigirse a su antigua posición.

Ahora si Kamijou dejo caer sus hombros y pequeñas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos.

Y así el primer día de clases en otra academia daba comienzo para Kamijou Touma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Como estan queridos lectores, aca el segundo capitulo, para que sepan esta historia sera harem como vamos a dejar al touma sin otra chica mas.**

 **La historia va ir con la linea de HSDxD por si encuentran algo parecido.**

 **Capítulo 2:** **El primer día**

Después de haber sido recibidos con los brazos abiertos, la Clase 1º7 iba caminando por los diferentes sitios del recinto, al inicio querían ir directamente a su salón de clases pero el director tuvo la idea de que los chicos tenían que conocer un poco mejor el nuevo lugar.

El chico de cabello en punta o el chico desafortunado o simplemente Kamijou Touma caminaba con pasos pesados, no hace mucho su compañera de clase, Fukiyose Seiri, había hablado mal de él, él pensaba tener una gran reputación en el nuevo lugar no como en su antigua preparatoria donde a él con sus amigos Tsuchimikado y Aogami, eran conocidos como el trio de idiotas o Delta Forcé, pero al parecer su mala suerte no iba a cambiar.

Había caminado por media hora y al parecer era la hora del receso, se podía ver a muchas chicas y chicos caminando por los diferentes pasillos, Kamijou se dirigió hacia el patio de la academia y se acostó en el pasto, ese lugar le daba una vista amplia de su nueva institución estudiantil.

-"wow, este lugar sí que es grande y hermoso" murmuro

Como estaba acostumbrado a tanta tecnología ese lugar era como un manjar a la vista, habían arboles por todas partes dándole un toque armonioso, actualmente el chico se encontraba solo, sus amigos Tsuchimikado y Aogami le dijeron que necesitaban hacer una investigación al lugar, Kamijou como los conocía ya sabía a lo que ellos se referían.

-"bueno espero que no hagan alguna tontería y me echen la culpa a mi" suspiro

De repente Kamijou escucho unas voces que venían desde el otro lado de un pequeño árbol, al parecer estaban hablando algo de suma importancia entre ellos, así que el sé quedo en silencio.

-"quiero apretar pechos" dijo el chico Nº1

El inocente Kamijou mando un pequeño salto, o sus oídos estaban mal o los chicos del otro lado estaban hablando de pechos.

-"Hyoudou Issei-kun, estoy muy de acuerdo contigo" Agrego el Nº2

-"cierto, cierto grandes, medianos o pequeños, los pechos son lo mejor" afirmo el Nº1

Al parecer si estaban hablando sobre eso.

-"no digas eso, nos hace ver más patéticos" Hablo el chico Nº3

Kamijou se sintió feliz al escuchar que había alguien normal

-"si solo pudiéramos llamar la atención, sin problemas podríamos apretar tantos pechos como quisiéramos" nuevamente dijo el Nº3

Hasta ahí llego su felicidad, su esperanza de encontrar a alguien normal en esa conversación desapareció.

-"chicos podrían decirme porque entramos a esta escuela" dijo el chico Nº1

-"claro" se escuchó el sonido de alguien levantándose "esta escuela paso de ser una escuela de solo para chicas a una mixta"

-"es más las chicas son mucho más que los chicos, por lo cual los chicos son muy escasos"

El chico de cabello en punta sintió que esta conversación la había vivido antes.

-"eso desencadena el evento más grande de la juventud… el gran quinto elemento ¡Harem!" se escuchó el grito del chico Nº1

-"¡exacto nos espera una vida llena de pechos!"

-"es lo que esperábamos… llevamos mucho tiempo aquí y aun no tenemos novia" el chico Nº1 suspiro "pero aún tenemos la oportunidad"

En ese momento el grito de varias chicas se escuchó, Kamijou movió su vista hacia el lugar para encontrarse a un chico apuesto de cabello rubio y ojos azules rodeado de varias chicas, al parecer lo estaban invitando a salir pero el chico las rechazo cortésmente para luego irse.

-"¡solo porque es un chico bonito, inteligente y amable cree que tiene el derecho a tener el sueño de todo hombre!" grito nuevamente "de verdad la vida es injusta"

Kamijou solo pudo sonreír amargamente ante la réplica del chico, el conocía de primera mano la mala suerte.

-"rayos ya es hora… me tengo que ir"

-"¿adónde vas?"

Después de eso los chicos se fueron del lugar y como si estuviera planeado Tsuchimikado el doble agente entro en escena.

-"Nyah Kami-yan" el chico se sentó al lado de Kamijou

-"oh Tsuchimikado y ¿Aogami?"

-"lo perdí mientras el perseguía a unas chicas Nyah" revelo con una sonrisa el doble agente

¿ _Acaso quiere que lo arresten por acoso?_ Pensó Touma con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-"oye Kami-yan ¿qué piensas sobre lo que paso hace días atrás?"

-"¿?" Kamijou quedo confundido por la repentina pregunta "¿te refieres a lo del mago?"

El rubio asintió

-"si te soy sincero me deprime un poco, siempre quise poder proteger la ciudad pero ahora tú sabes lo que paso" el chico hizo una sonrisa amarga "aun así estoy feliz de que nadie allá salido herido y es más Kazuo pudo aceptar la respuesta que le dio su corazón"

-"Kami-yan de verdad tienes suerte"

-"suerte yo ha ha ha no me hagas reír"

-"lo digo en serio Kami-yan" el rostro del rubio estaba serio

-"¿q-que? ¿Por qué lo dices?"

-"El mago que tu derrotaste tenía el equivalente al poder de un santo o incluso más" dijo el chico mirando hacia el horizonte "es decir, podía destruir ciudad academia sin mucho esfuerzo, pero hizo preparaciones que retrasaban ese hecho solo para que alguien se interpusiera en su camino y le dijera cual era el camino correcto"

-"eso quiere decir" la comprensión llego a Kamijou

-"que si no hubiera tenido ese motivo o algo en su corazón, si hubiera sido un mago que quisiera destruir por placer, tu Kami-yan ahora no estarías aquí, incluso todos los de ciudad academia ahora no estarían vivos"

Kamijou hizo una sonrisa de alivio, se debió haber dado cuenta cuando Kazuo le dio un golpe a una tremenda velocidad pero aun así se había contenido, en ese momento todos los huesos del chico debieron estar hecho polvo pero solo sintió un pequeño dolor. Si, ahora entendía, de verdad había tenido suerte.

-"pero dejando eso de lado Kami-yan ¿qué te parece este lugar?"

-"es un lugar muy lindo y armonioso no hay monjas intentando morderme hasta romperme el cráneo ni railguns volando hacia mi sin ningún pretexto"

-"Nyah Kami-yan eso no es todo mientras investigaba encontré a varias chicas lindas" Tsuchimikado sonrió con emoción.

 **Mientras en otro lugar de la academia**

En un viejo edificio escolar, hay un salón del llamado club de investigación de lo oculto, dentro habían sofás y algunos escritorios, una chica estaba asomada en la ventana del viejo edificio, luego de observar por un momento a unos chicos que estaban debajo procedió a sentarse en uno de los sofás mientras veía un tablero de ajedrez.

-"Ese chico"

-"¿sí?" pregunto otra chica que estaba en la habitación

-"el de en medio"

-"ehmm creo que se llamaba Hyoudou" dijo mientras se tocaba su mentón "¿encontraste algo particular en él?"

-"no, al parecer me equivoque" respondió la chica mientras movía una pieza de ajedrez "Jaque mate"

-"oh vaya"

-"a todo esto Akeno"

-"¿sí?"

\- "al parecer llegaron los alumnos de otro lugar ¿no?"

-"¿eh?... ah sí creo que eran de ciudad academia" recordó Akeno

-"¿alguien interesante?"

-"Esto…"Akeno intento recordar los rostros de los chicos que encontró en la mañana "no, pero encontré varios chicos divertidos"

-"mmm de verdad"

-"ufufu"

-"¿de qué te ríes?"

-"es que recordé al chico que choco conmigo esta mañana" dijo la "reina"

La chica solo escucho a su "reina" mientras se sacaba su ropa y entraba a darse un baño, si un baño en el salón del club (eso sí que es extraño).

 **Volviendo con Kamijou**

Después de haber conversado un tiempo con Tsuchimikado, Kamijou se reunió con su clase para poder ir a ver su nuevo salón, su nuevo salón era espacioso a tal nivel que varios asientos quedaron desocupados.

-"al parecer ya todos se ubicaron en sus nuevos puestos" la diminuta profesora dijo mientras movía una tiza que tenía un su mano.

-"¡SI!" toda la clase grito

-"muy bien entonces…" Komoe-sensei apunto a la clase "¿trajeron la tarea que envié antes de la destrucción de ciudad academia?"

Algo exploto en la cabeza de Kamijou.

" _WGAAAA! ¡LA TAREA MALDICION, ESE DIA SE ESTROPEO, QUE VOY HACER! ¡KAZUO! MALDICION Y AHORA QUE HAGO!"_ la mente de Kamijou trabajaba al 110% intentando buscar una solución a su problema.

-"recuerden que el que no la entregue tendrá clases suplementarias con la querida sensei" la mini profesora movía la tiza con entusiasmo, al parecer ya sabía quién no la había traído.

En ese momento la mente de Kamijou hecho carbón y busco una solución al inminente problema.

-"esto… ¿sensei puedo dar una idea?" Kamijou levanto la mano intentando evadir el tema

-"¿si Kamijou-chan?"

-"que tal si vamos a comer" esa idea se le vino a la mente después de que hablo con Fukiyose antes de la 3ra guerra mundial.

-"¿a comer?" pregunto confundida la profesora

-"si, para poder celebrar el hecho de estar en una nueva academia"

De repente el salón se inundó de un ruido inmenso

-"WOW KAMIYAN PERO QUE FANTASTICA IDEA"

-"SE VA ACABAR EL MUNDO, KAMIJOU TUVO UNA IDEA"

-"INCLUSO SI SE ACABA EL MUNDO YO APOYO LA NOCION DE IR A COMER"

-"YO CONOZCO UN BUEN RESTAURANTE QUE VENDE DE TODO"

Fukiyose que escuchaba cada palabra de sus compañeros se colocó de pies, se recogió su cabello mostrando su gran frente, hay estaba el otro alias de la chica "Frente Deluxe" y tomo el control de la situación.

-"¡Muy bien todos! ¡Yo tomare nota así que apresúrense y elijan!

-"¡HAMBURGUESAS!

-"¡RAMEN! ESO ES LO QUE TODA PERSONA NECESITA

-"¡SUKIYAKI! HACE TIEMPO QUE NO COMO ESA DELICIA

-"OO~OH SI ¡SUKIYAKI!

-¡YOSENABE!

" _hahaha Kamijou-san eres un genio"_ reía el chico en su mente mientras veía a sus compañeros discutiendo que comerían.

Al pasar una hora ya había terminado la elección.

-"allí después uno puede pedir un plato que quiera pero el plato principal será sukiyaki" anoto Fukiyose en la pizarra

-"genial yo voy a pedir de postre warabimochi, dicen que es muy delicioso"

-"A todo esto ¿dónde iremos a comer?"

Todo el mundo quedo en silencio, alguien había nombrado que conocía un restaurante pero debían saber dónde quedaba y como era.

-"¡VAMOS A UN MAID CAFÉ NYAH!"

-"¡SI,SI,SI!

-"QUE SEA UN LUGAR DONDE HALLAN MUCHAS ONEE-SAN" Kamijou se unió a la discusión.

-"ONEE-SAN!? NO,NO,NO! VALLAMOS A DONDE HALLAN PERSONAJES IMOUTOS!"

-"GAAA! ¡CALLATE MALDITO SISCON!"

-"UN LUGAR LLENO DE CHICAS ROBOTS, MIKOS, ANGELES CAIDOS…."

Una gran discusión comenzó entre los integrantes de la delta forcé y solo un integrante del salón podía detenerlos.

Los gritos del trio de idiotas se podían oír por toda la academia y como no dejaban a todos los demás estudiar en paz, Shitori Souna, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil junto a su vice presidenta llegaron al salón donde estaba el origen de los gritos, al entrar se encontraron con una escena sorprendente, Fukiyose estaba haciendo una llave en la cabeza de Tsuchimikado, pateando el estómago de un inconsciente Aogami y por ultimo tenia a Kamijou a centímetros de su rostro para después propinarle un fuerte golpe con su frente y todo eso al mismo tiempo. Para Souna eso fue muy inesperado y aterrador.

-"¿F-Fukiyose-san que estás haciendo?"

-"Trayendo la paz mundial" dijo después de soltar a los 3 chicos que se derrumbaron en el piso.

La presidenta fijo su mirada en la profesora quien estaba en una esquina con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Después de salir del salón de clases de Touma, ella iba dirigida hacia el salón del consejo estudiantil.

-"Kaichou ¿estás bien? ¿te ves distraída?" pregunto su "reina"

-"¿ah? Estoy bien solo pensaba que ahora habrán más problemas con estos nuevos estudiantes"

-"hehehe a mí me pareció una clase de lo más interesante"

Souna sabía que su "reina" casi nunca hacia expresiones así que esto le sorprendió pero dejo eso aun lado y se preguntó que clases de mounstros había creado ciudad academia.

Después de que la delta forcé fuera suprimida por la fuerza de Fukiyose, se decidió que la comida se haría en un restaurante normal, esto dicho por todas las chicas, Aogami y Tsuchimikado alegaron pero solo recibieron golpes de la chica Muro de Hierro.

-"La cena será este fin de semana"

Y así las preparaciones estaban hechas

-"a todo esto chico~s la tarea será para la próxima semana" dijo la profesora ya recuperada

Kamijou sonrió mientras lloraba de felicidad en su interior, su suerte estaba cambiando.

-"pero será multiplicado por 10 y tendrán que hacer un informe de la historia de cómo se inició el mundo en 50 paginas al igual sobre la teoría del campo AIM" la profesora dijo con una sonrisa ¿siniestra?

 _¡Waaa… Komoe-sensei sí que es aterradora!_ Grito el desafortunado chico en su interior, la esperanza de que su suerte cambiara llego hasta ahí.

La hora del receso de almuerzo había llegado, Kamijou quien se había olvidado de traer su almuerzo se encontraba de camino a la cafetería junto a sus amigos pero como eran nuevos estaban perdidos.

-"estas seguro que es por aquí Kami-yan"

-"esto ehmm ¿no?" al decir eso recibió unos golpes de parte del rubio

-"Nyah al parecer Kami-yan solo busca saber cómo conquistar a cada chica de la escuela"

-"¿oye qué?"

-"¡maldición! Se me había olvidado la enfermedad de Kami-yan" grito Aogami con furia

-"de verdad siguen con eso" suspiro el chico

Mientras caminaba alguien choco con Touma.

-"ugh… perdón"

" _esa voz"_ Kamijou se dio vuelta para encontrar a un chico detrás, tenía el pelo castaño al igual que sus ojos, al parecer era mayor que él.

-"¿estás bien?"

-"¿tú eres uno de los chicos nuevos?"

-"si, mi nombre es Kamijou Touma, estudiante de primer año" dijo Touma mientras daba la mano en señal de saludo.

-"yo soy Hyoudou Issei, estudiante de segundo año" el chico de pelo castaño se presentó y tomo la mano de Touma

De repente se escucharon gritos desde el pasillo

-"¡kih!" Issei se tensó "Kamijou escóndeme por favor antes de que me maten"

Kamijou quien estaba confundido solo asintió y con sus amigos se juntaron para hacer una pared y esconder atrás a Issei, los gritos comenzaron hacerse más fuerte, del pasillo aparecieron chicas con trajes del club de kendo y en sus manos llevaban espadas de madera.

-"¡donde se metió ese pervertido!"

-"¡cuando lo encuentre lo voy a matar!"

Las chicas pasaron de largo y sus voces se hicieron más lejanas, Issei solo pudo caer de trasero al suelo mientras suspiraba de alivio.

-"aaah muchas gracias por salvarme"

-"de nada" dijo Touma con una gota de sudor y extendía su mano para ayudar a Issei a ponerse en pies "a todo esto ¿porque esas chicas te estaban persiguiendo?"

-"me encontraron espiando el baño de chicas mientras se cambiaban hahaha" rio nervioso el castaño con su mano en la nuca

-"ya veo"

-"algún día no tendré que espiar" Dijo Issei mientras elevaba sus manos al cielo "¡tendré un Harem y podre tocar todos los pechos que quiera!"

" _si era el"_ se dijo Touma

-"un harem eh" Aogami entro a la conversación "el más cercano a tener un harem aquí es Kami-yan"

-"Nyah cierto cierto" agrego Tsuchimikado

-"Oi! Siguen con eso" Kamijou les grito a sus amigos

-"Kami-yan pero si tienes chicas por todo el mundo Nyah"

-"¡Mentira!"

-"incluso tienes una monja que te sigue siempre"

-"Index solo me sigue por la comida" suspiro el erizo

-"conocías a Himegami antes de que llegara, tienes a dos niveles 5 que andan atrás tuyo y hasta Fukiyose está incluida" dijo Aogami

-"bueno con Himegami pasaron muchas cosas por eso la conocí antes" intento explicar nervioso Touma "¿dos niveles 5? Yo solo conozco a Misaka y ella siempre me electrocuta cuando me ve y Fukiyose al parecer me odia" termino de hablar con pesadez el chico.

-"Nyah Kami-yan deberías abrir más los ojos" dijo Tsuchimikado mientras Aogami asentía a su lado

-"ehmm Hyoudou-senpai no les prestes atención" hablo el chico de cabello en punta moviendo su mirada hacia Issei pero se sorprendió al ver que tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras mordía la manga de su chaqueta.

-"este… ¿Hyoudou-senpai?"

-"*sniff*como puede este tipo tener un harem"

-"¡que yo no tengo un harem!"

-"él puede tocar todos los pechos que quiera" decía todavía lloroso el chico "que tipo con suerte, lo odio"

Kamijou suspiro y miraba con ira a sus amigos que solo le mandaban sonrisas burlonas.

-"¡Allí esta!"

Las chicas del club de kendo habían aparecido detrás de los chicos, Issei sonrió nerviosamente y comenzó a temblar.

-"Bueno al parecer me tengo que ir" dijo el castaño mientras se echaba a correr

-"¡Que no escape!"

-"¡detente hay pervertido! ¡Déjanos golpearte!"

-"¡Maldito ya verás cuando te alcance!"

Los tres chicos que miraban solo sonreían mientras veían a Issei correr por su vida de chicas que mecían espadas de madera, en uno de los pasillos una pequeña chica iba pasando con algunas cajas, no estaba prestando atención a su entorno por lo que choco con un chico castaño que pasaba corriendo, el chico no se detuvo a mirarla solo siguió corriendo mientras chicas aparecían por detrás, solo uno de los tres chicos observo esta escena.

-"chicos adelántense"

-"¿y tú que harás?"

-"voy a pasear un rato" dijo mientras sonreía y comenzaba a caminar.

Al llegar donde estaba la chica, esta se encontraba recogiendo algunos papeles que se habían salido de las cajas.

-"al parecer tienes algunos problemas con esas cajas ¿te ayudo?"

-"no,no,no" la chica negó con nerviosismo "no quiero causarte problemas"

-"¿eh? No es ningún problema"

-"¿es así?" el chico asintió mientras se agachaba y ayudaba a recoger los papeles "muchas gracias ehmm…"

-"Kamijou Touma" dijo el chico levantando las cajas

-"muchas gracias Kamijou-san" agradeció nuevamente

En el camino al lugar donde debían ir a dejar las cajas que realmente eran pesadas para una pequeña chica, la suerte de Touma le estaba jugando otra pasada, un gato se atravesó en su camino casi tropezándose, una pelota de tenis golpeo su cabeza y fue golpeado accidentalmente por una de las espadas de madera de las chicas del club de kendo mientras estas seguían a Issei pero habían podido llegar a su destino.

Después de haber ayudado a la pequeña chica, tuvo que ayudar a atrapar un gato que se había escapado de su dueña, el gato era el mismo que casi lo hizo tropezarse, después de casi media hora de persecución el gato había escalado un árbol y Kamijou tuvo que subir a rescatarlo pero sufrió múltiples ataques del gato, al final pudo bajarlo con un costo doloroso, recibió rasguños por todos sus brazos y algunos rasguños en su cara, finalmente pudo entregárselo a su dueña quien abrazaba feliz al pequeño gato.

Cuando iba al comedor el timbre había sonado dando a entender que había finalizado la hora de almuerzo, Kamijou cayo de rodillas maldiciendo su suerte, ahora iba a estar con hambre toda la tarde, con pasos pesados se dirigió a su salón, al llegar se fue a sentar a su puesto y se derrumbó encima de la mesa.

-"Fukuoda…"

-"veo que sigues expandiendo tus rutas con las chicas" escucho una voz a su lado pero él ni siquiera levanto la mirada

-"Kamijou que crees que estás haciendo tirado" otra voz llego

-"por favor déjenme solo, no ven que Kamijou-san está muy triste para poder hablar, ¡no creo poder hacerle frente a las clases ahora!" un pequeño rugido salió de su estómago y el solo se acurruco más en la mesa "fukuo da…"

-"sabes que odio a la gente que siempre culpa a la mala suerte pero…" algo toco el hombro del chico "toma"

-"¿eh?" Touma levanta la mirada confundido y se encuentra con una caja frente a el

-"al parecer no alcanzaste a comer así que te puedo dar lo que me sobro" Fukiyose desvía la mirada mientras extiende la pequeña caja

Kamijou Touma, el chico desafortunado quedo sorprendido y mira la pequeña caja detenidamente como examinándola intentando buscar algo extraño en esta, después de comprobar que no había nada malo la toma y revela su contenido, aún quedaba comida, uno podría pensar que lo había guardado especialmente para él. Fukiyose que está a su lado sonríe al ver al chico viendo la comida como un niño pequeño, pero no se esperó la reacción de este.

-"¡Gracias Fukiyose!" dijo levantándose y abrazando a la chica "creo que sin ti no hubiera sobrevivido la tarde" dejo de abrazarla "y ahora a comer" volvió a sentarse.

Fukiyose se había quedado congelada por el acto de Touma y solo se podía ver un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, mientras Himegami que estaba a su lado tenía el ceño fruncido y murmuraba cosas como "porque siempre soy la chica desapercibida" "creo que falta poco para mi entrada triunfal" y colocaba su mano en su pecho en signo de determinación.

Cuando Touma termino de comer, la diminuta profesora había llegado al salón y prosiguió con la materia de la tarde hasta que toco el timbre.

El primer día en otra escuela había llegado a su fin y Kamijou Touma iba directo a su nuevo hogar a dormir porque estaba muy cansado.

 **En otro lugar**

En una ciudad con un nivel de destrozo elevado se veía un edificio sin ventanas, este edificio era el único sin ningún daño, se decía que podía aguantar hasta un arma nuclear todo para solo un humano. Dentro del edificio en uno de los cuartos se encontraba un gran contenedor con alguien flotando de cabeza adentro de el. Él era el director general de Ciudad Academia, Aleister Crowley.

-"Hasta cuando piensas esconderte"

-"Como era de esperarse de ti" una voz grave se escuchó desde las sombras.

-"¿Qué haces en este lugar?"

-"Quería saber porque habías dejado entrar a ese mago, ¿acaso es otro de tus planes?"

-"ese solo era el primer paso"

-"¿Primer paso?"

-"el imagine breaker encontrara un mundo desconocido"

-"¿los demonios?"

-"muy pronto hará su primer encuentro"

En una de las pantallas se veía a un chico de cabello en punta caminando mientras bostezaba.

-"hahaha sigues con tus juegos ¿no?"

-"Quiero ver que puede hacer con estos seres"

-"ten cuidado con ese chico" dijo la voz alejándose "bueno no es que me incumba… ahora me iré a divertir"

-"espero que no te entrometas en esto… mi viejo amigo" Aleister entrecerró los ojos

-"no te prometo nada" se escuchó un murmuro, si uno pudiera ver el rostro de la persona hallaría una gran sonrisa.

 **En un puente**

Issei se encontraba recostado en el barandal mirando los autos pasar, hoy había sido golpeado por las chicas del club de kendo y conoció a un chico que tenía un harem, eso lo hacía sentir deprimido.

-"simplemente la juventud que tengo es horrible" murmuro para sí mismo "mi emocionante vida escolar al parecer no florecerá y al final no podre tocar ningún pecho… de verdad que horrible juventud"

Mientras Issei seguía murmurando una chica se acercaba.

-"ehmm… ¿tú eres Hyoudou Issei de la academia Kuoh?"

Issei que aún se encontraba en sus pensamientos miro a la chica confundido pensando que le hablaba a otra persona atrás de él.

-"¿sí?"

Miro detenidamente a la chica y de verdad era una chica muy bella aunque no reconocía de qué escuela era.

-"¿t-tienes algo que decirme?"

-"Hyoudou-kun, ¿estas saliendo con alguien?" pregunto nerviosa la chica

-"¿eh?" Issei quedo confundido de verdad alguien en su vida le preguntaría eso a el "e-en realidad no"

-"¡de verdad! ¡qué bien!" la chica se alegro

" _acaso está burlándose de mi"_ pensó extrañado Issei al ver que la chica parecía feliz pero…

-"um…¿tu…saldrías…conmigo?"

Eso era algo que no espero por lo tanto le costó procesarlo.

-"siempre te eh visto pasar por aquí y yo comencé a sentir algo por ti así que…" la chica miro con determinación a Issei "¿por favor… saldrías conmigo?"

" _Waaaa de verdad, ¿¡esto de verdad me está pasando a mí!?"_ decía en su interior el chico y aprovecho la oportunidad que la vida le dio.

-"s-si"

-"¿d-de verdad?" la chica miro al castaño asentir y puso una expresión feliz "¡gracias Issei-kun!" dijo abrazando al chico

-"hehehe d-de nada" rio nervioso

-"Issei-kun ¿podríamos tener una cita?"

-"¿eh?¿una cita?"

-"si para poder pasar más tiempo contigo" dijo con una sonrisa "¿este domingo? ¿quieres?"

-"¡sí! ¿Por qué no querría?"

-"entonces…" dijo alejándose "espero con ansias nuestra cita, nos vemos"

-"¡yo igual! ¡nos vemos!"

El chico quedo solo en el lugar y solo pudo hacer una cosa, saltar de felicidad mientras daba las gracias a Dios.

Una chica observaba esto, tenía un helado en su mano y miraba al chico correr hacia su casa.

Al otro lado del puente pasaba un chico de cabellos en punta, el realmente estaba cansado se notaba porque bostezaba a cada paso.

Tres clases de razas habían pasado por el mismo lugar pero ninguno llego a juntarse. Ninguno sabía lo que podría provocar si estos se juntaban más de lo necesario.

* * *

Ojalas hayan disfrutado el capitulo.

Si tienen alguna idea pueden escribirla con gusto las recibire. Si tienen alguna queja o que cambie algo igualmente pueden escribirla para que pueda seguir creciendo como escritor.

Nos vemos en el otro capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí** **yo, buenas queridos lectores, vamos con el tercer capítulo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: La extraña cita de un chico pervertido**

Kamijou Touma realmente se encontraba feliz, por fin pudo dormir en una cama después de mucho tiempo ya que desde que tiene recuerdos dormía en una bañera. El cuándo había llegado a su nueva casa tuvo que limpiarla y en la noche dormía en unas cajas por lo tanto este era su primer día en una cama real.

-"¡Realmente dormir en una cama es lo mejor!" dijo estirando sus brazos

Después de bañarse, vestirse y comer el desayuno se dirigió hacia la academia, en el camino pudo ver a Issei caminando con una chica, al parecer estos eran un muy cercanos, ellos se encontraron con dos chicos, uno calvo y otro que usaba lentes.

-"!Q-QUE!"

-"¡ES UN SUEÑO VERDAD!"

Los dos chicos tenían caras asombradas como si hubieran visto al mismo diablo caminando.

-"¡PORQUE ESTAS CAMINANDO CON UNA CHICA!"

-"ah, Matsuda y Motohama ¿cómo están?" Issei tenía un tono de voz burlón

-"¿¡quién es ella!?"

-"ella amigo mío es mi no-vi-a" dijo con la mano en el hombro de Matsuda

-"un gusto en conocerlos, soy Amano Yuuma" la chica hablo mientras hacía un reverencia

Kamijou quien veía la escena paso por al lado de los chicos.

-"Hey" una voz lo llamo desde atrás

-"um ¿qué pasa Hyoudou-senpai?" pregunto dándose la vuelta

-"te presento a mi NOVIA" dijo el castaño "Yuuma-chan"

-"un gusto" Yuuma hizo una reverencia

-"ehmm igualmente"

Issei se acercó a Touma y le hablo en voz baja

-"recién estoy comenzando, chico Harem"

-"¡que no tengo un harem!" grito en voz baja

-"yo igual hare mi propio harem"

Kamijou solo pudo suspirar resignado, tal parece que se había hecho un enemigo en su primer día y solo por una razón realmente absurda.

-"Bueno, vamos Yuuma-chan"

-"¡sí!"

La pareja se adelantó, mientras que Touma caminaba unos metros más atrás y los otros dos chicos todavía seguían congelados en el lugar.

Kamijou llego a su salón sin ningún tipo de problema, un record personal, tal vez aún tenía esperanzas de que su suerte cambiara para bien, unos minutos después llego la mini profesora.

-"Kamijou-chan ¿te puedo pedir un pequeño favor?"

-"eh ¿ah? Si"

-"¿puedes ir a buscar un libro a la biblioteca?" pregunto la diminuta profesora y el chico asintió en respuesta

Kamijou camino por los pasillos de la academia, perdido, se le había olvidado preguntar dónde quedaba la biblioteca, mientras seguía caminando perdido en sus pensamientos, choco con alguien cayendo al piso.

-"ugh" hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se paraba y miraba a la otra parte que igual cayo.

En el piso se encontraba una chica de pelo negro que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y que usaba unas gafas azules.

-"oye ¿estás bien?" dijo el chico de cabello erizado estirando su mano izquierda para ayudar a la chica.

-"si" respondió mientras tomaba la mano del chico y se levantaba "gracias"

-"ah… tú eres la que llego ayer a nuestro salón"

-"¿eh?" la chica quedo confundida pero recordó "¿eres de los estudiantes nuevos?"

-"si, soy Kamijou Touma"

-"yo soy Tsubaki Shinra, la vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil"

-"oye ehmm ¿Dónde se encuentra la biblioteca?"

Tsubaki lo miro extrañada y se echó a reír y Touma quedo confundido por el repentino actuar de la chica.

-"yo igual voy a la biblioteca, si quieres vamos juntos" dijo ya recuperada

-"¿de verdad?…gracias"

Después de caminar por un rato habían llegado a la tan esperada biblioteca, mientras que Tsubaki ya había encontrado lo que buscaba y estaba al lado de Touma quien todavía no encontraba el libro que debía llevar, luego de un tiempo se dio cuenta de algo.

-"a todo esto que libro era" se preguntó el erizo "AAAH! ¡Verdad se me olvido preguntar qué libro tenía que llevar! Fukuo da!"

Tsubaki al escuchar se largó a reír nuevamente del desafortunado chico, de verdad le causaba mucha gracia, no porque le gustara ver sufrir a las personas si no por otra razón que ni ella misma entendía.

-"voy a tener que volver a preguntar" dijo Kamijou mientras se daba la vuelta y emprendía el regreso.

En el camino Tsubaki y Touma conversaron hasta llegar al salón del chico, al abrir la puerta se encontraron con dos chicos de la delta forcé en el suelo y aun lado se encontraba Fukiyose quitándose el polvo, Kamijou suspiro de alivio por no haberse encontrado ahí o si no habría sufrido el mismo destino que los otros dos idiotas.

-"Nyah llegaste Kami-yan te pe- ¡LA ENFERMEDAD DE KAMI-YAN ESTA COMENZANDO A EXPANDIRSE!" grito ya recuperado el rubio al ver a la chica parada al lado de Kamijou

-"¿¡DE VERDAD!?"

-"¡MERECE MORIR!"

-"¡BUSQUEN EN INTERNET LA TORTURA MAS EFICIENTE PARA HACER SUFRIR A KAMIJOU!"

-"¿eh?/¿Qué?" Kamijou y Tsubaki quedaron sorprendidos al ver a todos los hombres gritando por la muerte del chico

-"b-bueno yo me tengo que ir Kamijou-kun"

Después de un tiempo cuando las cosas se calmaron Kamijou le pregunto a la mini profesora el libro que tenía que buscar y regreso nuevamente a la biblioteca pero ahora sin perderse.

 **En la sala del consejo estudiantil**

Shitori Souna se encontraba haciendo algunos papeles con respecto a los clubes cuando Tsubaki entro en la sala.

-"hola kaichou"

-"¿eh? hola" respondió Souna aun con la vista en los papeles para después levantar la mirada hacia su "reina" y verla con una gran sonrisa.

-"¿tengo algo en el rostro?" pregunto Tsubaki al sentir la intensa mirada de su "rey"

-"exacto" respondió con honestidad "te ves… como decirlo… algo reluciente"

-"¿es así?"

-"¿acaso te paso algo?"

-"me encontré con un chico realmente divertido" dijo con una sonrisa y un pequeño brillo en los ojos

Ahora si Souna se preguntó si el mundo estaba de cabeza, nadie había podido sacar una gran sonrisa a su "reina" y ahora un extraño chico llegaba y le sacaba una sonrisa como si nada. Se preguntó si el orden lógico de las cosas realmente estaba bien. Después ella sabría quién era el chico, por ahora se limitó a seguir con su trabajo.

 **De vuelta con el Erizo**

El día paso con "normalidad" para el chico y ahora iba de camino al restaurante con sus compañeros a celebrar, el restaurante al que iban no era tan grande pero por dentro era realmente hermoso.

-"es raro no tener a Index aquí" murmuro el erizo

-"¿Por qué?" pregunto una voz a su lado, era Fukiyose

-"porque la comida se acaba más lento, aunque es algo bueno, igual me siento un poco solitario"

-"¿acaso Kami-yan extrañas a esa monja?" pregunto Aogami que estaba a su otro lado

-"a decir verdad si" respondió con sinceridad mientras tomaba un pedazo de carne y lo llevaba a su plato

-"la extrañas porque te sientes solo y no tienes a nadie con quien hacer tus cosas" dijo Aogami con un brillo en sus ojos "esto y aquello" decía mientras hacía extrañas formas con sus manos.

-"oye de donde estas sacando esas raras conclusiones" dijo con un suspiro el "inocente" Kamijou

-"¿es verdad lo que dice Kamijou?" pregunto Fukiyose

-"¡de verdad crees que yo, el gran Kamijou Touma haría esas cosas con una pobre chica!"

Fukiyose lo miro sospechosamente para después seguir comiendo.

La celebración prosiguió sin ningún problema, todos conversaban de cosas comunes sobre la vida o relataban historias y rumores que había en ciudad academia. Para Kamijou quien hace tiempo que no podía comer junto a todos, sintió una gran felicidad en su corazón. Al terminar se fue a su casa junto hacia su amigo doble agente, Tsuchimikado Motoharu.

-"hey Kami-yan recibí un informe de Stiyl"

-"¿un informe? ¿sobre Index y Othinus?"

-"no, es sobre esta ciudad"

-"¿paso algo?"

-"al parecer hay muchos usuarios de magia en este lugar"

-"no me digas, ¿acaso algún mago quiere atacar?" preguntó el chico pero recibió un no como respuesta

-"según lo que me dijo es que son poderosos usuarios de magia pero aún no sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones" dijo el rubio "aunque yo no sé qué clases de personas son, así que ten cuidado si te topas con uno de ellos"

Kamijou quedo pensativo, él quería librarse de cualquiera cosa que fuera magia, poderes Espers o alguna cosa sobrenatural pero al parecer eso no podría ser posible para el desafortunado chico. Los dos jóvenes ya habían llegado a la casa del erizo.

-"bueno entonces nos vemos el lunes ¿creo?" dijo entrando a su nueva casa

Al otro día, era sábado, Kamijou no salió de su casa porque tenía que hacer la larga tarea que había dejado Komoe-sensei, la tarea fue tan larga que le tomo todo el día terminarla y al final se quedó dormido en el suelo en una extraña posición, parecía la chica de la película el exorcista.

Y así llego el domingo, había despertado con dolor en su cuerpo por la extraña posición en la cual había dormido, desayuno y salió a recorrer la ciudad ya que no la conocía muy bien, solo sabía el recorrido de su casa a la academia y nada más.

 ***Pov Issei**

Estaba parado en la calle al frente de un gran centro comercial, hoy era el gran día para que me convirtiera en un hombre, hoy era el día de mi primera cita con una chica.

-"ya casi es hora" dije mientras miraba un reloj que había en la calle

-"Por favor tome uno" una voz me llego de mi lado derecho mientras me extendía un extraño papel

Veo a la chica que me lo entrego y para mi sorpresa estaba vestida con un extraño uniforme y que tenía unas pequeñas alitas pegadas a la espalda, ella me sonrió para luego alejarse del lugar.

-"¿te concederé un deseo?" leí lo que tenía escrito el extraño papel "mmm esto si que es raro… bueno no es que me importe" y lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

-"Issei-kun" una suave voz inundo mis oídos, ella era la persona con la iba a estar el día de hoy, Yuuma-chan.

-"buenos días Yuuma-chan"

-"lo lamento, ¿llegue tarde?¿te hice esperar?"

-"no te preocupes, acabo de llegar"

 _(¡aaaaah siempre quise decir eso al menos una vez, vamos por buen camino Issei ya pronto tendrás tu harem!)_

-"vamos" diciendo comencé a caminar

-"¡SI!"

Fue un día completamente divertido, nunca pensé que una cita fuera así, había escuchado historias sobre esto pero sentirlo uno mismo es otra cosa, gracias a que vi unos catálogos por internet supe donde deberíamos ir, primero caminamos por la ciudad, luego la lleve a una tienda de ropa donde nos divertimos jugando, después a una tienda de dulces y al final entre a una tienda a comprarle un regalo para que recordara nuestra primera cita.

Ahora mientras el sol se ocultaba en las montañas, íbamos caminando por un parque con una pileta en el centro.

-"¡hoy me divertí mucho!" hablo Yuuma

-"Si ¡fue un dia perfecto!" exclame caminando a su lado "espero poder repetir esta experiencia contigo nuevamente"

Ya habíamos llegado al lado de la pileta, se podía escuchar el agua caer en esta.

-"hey Issei-kun" Yuuma se dio la vuelta para mirarme "¿puedo pedirte un gran favor para celebrar nuestra divertida primera cita?"

-"¿eh?" quede confundido (¡a-acaso será un beso! ¡claro que no rechazare esta gran oportunidad!) "¿de q-que se trata?"

-"esto podría ser repentino pero ¿por favor morirías por mí?" una extraña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la joven "sabes me divertí mucho pero…" la ropa que llevaba desapareció y en cambio una extraña vestimenta apareció "creo que es hora de que mueras"

(¡las vi! ¡fue un segundo pero las vi!)

Quede realmente asombrado por la repentina y maravillosa vista

(¡no es tiempo de eso! ¡acaso dijo que me iba a matar! ¿¡q-que son esas alas negras que tiene en su espalda!?)

-"hey ¿yuuma-ch-?"

Una extraña lanza se formó en la mano de Yuuma-chan y fue dirigida hacia mi estómago, esto claramente era malo, un dolor insoportable recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-"lo lamento"

Cuando iba a sacar la lanza esta desapareció, permitiendo ver como la sangre salía disparada de mi estómago, intentaba con todas mis fuerzas mantenerme en pie pero mi cuerpo no me hacía caso y en contra de mi voluntad, caí al suelo de rodillas como marioneta a la cual le cortan los hilos.

-"nuestro tiempo fue corto pero me dieron las ordenes de eliminarte porque eres peligroso" dijo Yuuma sentada en el borde de la pileta "si deseas odiar a alguien debería ser al dios que coloco una Sacred Gear en ti"

(¿Qué dijo sac-?¿qué?") Estaba completamente confundido por las extrañas palabras que dijo.

-"los recuerdos que hicimos fuer- ¿ah? ¿Alguien rompió la barrera? Bueno voy a tener que irme ya termine mi trabajo"

Y Yuuma desapareció en la oscura noche para dejarme botado mientras un charco de sangre se formaba a mí alrededor.

(¿de verdad voy a morir?¿aquí?¿tan joven sin ni siquiera haber podido hacer mi harem ni haber podido apretar algunos pechos?)

Caí de tal forma que podía ver el cielo oscuro, oscuro y negro igual que las alas que tenía Yuuma-chan en su espalda.

(Yuuma-chan ¿Qué eres? Porque me mataste sin siquiera haberme dejado tocar tus pechos pero al menos pude verlos, fue un segundo pero pude)

Sonreí un poco intentando consolarme.

De repente un grito resonó en la oscuridad.

 **Con Kamijou**

Desde que salió de su casa el chico de cabello erizado fue víctima nuevamente de su mala suerte, fue perseguido por una banda de matones mientras intentaba ayudar a una joven con el infalible plan de "gracias por esperarme" pero los tipos se dieron cuenta y fue perseguido por 2 horas hasta que los perdió, después fue golpeado por una pelota de futbol en el rostro causando que se cayera encima de una chica que pasaba por el lugar cayendo en una extraña posición mientras le tocaba los pechos pero lo peor fue cuando llego el novio de la chica y lo persiguió por una hora pero en esta ocasión no lo perdió y fue golpeado hasta que no pudo moverse. Al final tuvo que ayudar a una anciana a llevar sus cosas al otro lado de la ciudad hasta terminar el día por lo tanto no pudo comer. Y ahora regresaba con unas bolsas en sus manos que eran las compras de la cena.

-"fukuoda" aun le dolían los moretones que le hizo el chico

Siguió caminando con pasos pesados hasta llegar a un parque con una pileta en el centro.

(¿Qué…. acabo de sentir?) Levanto su mano derecha intentando descifrar lo que había "tocado".

-"¿Qué es eso?"

A lo lejos diviso algo, no, mejor dicho a alguien.

-"no, no puede ser" al fijarse bien pudo saber la identidad de la persona "¡Hyoudou-senpai!"

Corrió hacia el castaño que estaba encima de un gran charco de sangre.

-"¡Hyoudou-senpai puedes oírme!" no recibió respuesta pero aun supo que estaba con vida porque el movió sus ojos hasta el "¡voy a llamar una ambulancia resiste!" saco su celular de su pantalón pero este ya no tenía batería. "¡Maldición! ¿¡hay algún teléfono público cerca!?"

Kamijou corrió en busca de un teléfono, si hubiera esperado un poco más hubiera visto la escena que se formaba detrás, pero ahora estaba tan desesperado por lo que no se pudo dar cuenta.

(¿extraño no? Ese tipo, aunque tengo rencor hacia el aun así me quiere ayudar pero ¡ahg!)

En mi visión pude ver a Kamijou corriendo desesperadamente mientras su espalda se perdía en la oscuridad.

(Si pudiera renacer le daría las gracias…¡mu!)

Sangre salió de mis labios, intentando no ahogarme con ella la escupí, mi visión cada vez se hacía más borrosa y levante mi mano.

Pude verlo era rojo, lo que manchaba mi mano era rojo, sangre mi propia sangre, rojo igual que su cabello.

(Maldita sea, no puedo ni mantener los ojos abiertos…. ¿de verdad acabo? ¿Hasta aquí llegue? ¿Con esta existencia tan patética?….No quiero….morir)

Mientras mi consciencia iba desvaneciéndose, tuve un pensamiento.

(Si tuviera que morir, quisiera por lo menos morir con mi cabeza entre sus pechos)

El papel que estaba en mi bolsillo floto y formo un extraño circulo en el aire, de este comenzó a salir una persona.

-"así que tú eres el que me llamo" una hermosa voz salió de sus labios

(¿eh? ¿q-quien eres?)

Vi el cabello rojo, un largo cabello rojo y unos hermosos ojos celestes que me miraban o es lo que debería ver, no estaba completamente seguro, apenas podía mantenerme consciente.

(¿a-acaso es un sueño?)

-"de cualquier forma vas a morir" alas salieron de su espalda "tu… vive por mi"

Mientras mi mente se apagaba, pude escuchar esas palabras.

Kamijou cuando regreso al lugar no encontró nada, ni siquiera una gota de sangre, el chico que debería estar desangrándose no estaba, la ambulancia había llegado un momento después.

-"Oye chico ¿Dónde está el cuerpo?"

-"el… debería estar aquí" dijo señalando el lugar

-"yo no veo nada, jovencito por favor no hagas bromas" una enfermera le hablo

-"pero…pero"

-"llamar por bromas puede provocar graves consecuencias a otras personas, puede que alguien necesite ayuda pero no podríamos estar allí"

-"lo siento"

-"por esta vez lo dejaremos pasar"

Después de que la ambulancia se fue, Touma se quedó revisando el lugar pero no tuvo suerte en encontrar el cuerpo del chico, por lo que se fue a su casa confundido.

-"fukuoda…"dijo el chico ya en su cama "¿pero qué es lo que paso? ¿Porque no estaba?, acaso era un mago o alguien lo saco de allí, pudo haber sido una ilusión"

Con esos pensamientos en mente Kamijou se fue a dormir, algo dentro de él le indicaba que de ahora en adelante se vería envuelto en muchas situaciones problemáticas.

* * *

Espero que hayan podido disfrutar este capitulo, si tienen alguna idea o alguna queja escribanla por favor para poder saber lo que ustedes piensan así puedo crecer como escritor.

Con eso me despido, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola querido lectores, ¿como están?**

 **Aca el cuarto capítulo, para que sepan este es un poco mas diferente, leanlo para que sepan.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: La llegada de un viejo amigo**

El sol brillaba en el claro cielo azul, era lunes por la mañana, un chico caminaba mientras bostezaba, él era Kamijou Touma, se iba dirigiendo hacia su academia aun somnoliento por haberse quedado hasta altas horas de la noche buscando el paradero de Issei.

Después de un tiempo llego a la academia sin problemas algo realmente extraño incluso para el mismo Kamijou, se dirigió a su salón, en el lugar se encontraban sus amigos Aogami y Tsuchimikado, uno de ellos estaba muy feliz.

-"hoo~ola Kami-yan" saludo el peli azul alzando una de sus manos

-"hola Tsuchimikado" dijo saludando al rubio mientras se sentaba en su puesto.

-"¡Hey, porque me ignoras!"

-"oh, no te había visto Aogami, buenos días" hablo con sarcasmo Kamijou

Aogami solo bufo pero inmediatamente se recompuso y mostro una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

-"y esa sonrisa tenebrosa ¿porque?"

-"¡Como que sonrisa tenebrosa! Hum" se aclaró la garganta "adivina Kami-yan"

-"¿adivinar qué? ¿acaso estuviste persiguiendo niñas?" pregunto confuso el erizo

-"….."

-"a-acaso lo hiciste ¡Tu maldito lolicon! ¡acaso quieres que te lleve la ONU!"

-"Kami-yan hace mucho tiempo te dije que ser lolicon es solo una de mis preferencias ¡AHA! ¡NO ME GUSTAN SOLO LAS NIÑAS, SABES~!" grito orgulloso el chico mientras movía felizmente sus brazos "pero ese no es el tema ahora, hoy yo no traje la tarea"

-"de verdad"

-"¡si! ¡Voy a ser regañado por Komoe-sensei!"

-"no solo eres lolicon si no también masoquista" Kamijou solo suspiro e intento mover su mirada hacia la ventana

-"Kami-yan"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Ser regañado por Komoe-sensei ¿no te emociona?"

-"¡idiota! ¡callate! No soy como tú ¡tú eres el único que se excita!" el chico solo pudo sentir una vena marcarse en su sien.

-"Buenos días chico~s"

La extraña discusión se vio interrumpida por la llegada de una niña, no me equivoque, por la llegada de la diminuta profesora al salón.

-"¡buenos días sensei!" grito el peli azul

-"veo que están entusiasmados el día de hoy, así que les hice una gran y agradable sorpresa" dijo mientras movía una tiza en su mano "pero primero tienen que entregar la tarea, ya saben el que no la trajo tendrá clases extra con la sensei~"

-"¡sí!" grito el erizo

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver al desafortunado chico levantándose y yendo a dejar su trabajo al lugar de la profesora, incluso ella quedo asombrada, no se esperó que el chico la hiciera.

-"¡EL FIN DEL MUNDO!"Gritaron todos a la vez

Touma tenía una gota de sudor en la frente por el repentino grito de todos sus compañeros.

Luego de que la clase se calmara por el repentino shock que causo el chico.

-"Como dije hoy les tengo una sorpresa así que ¡tadan!" dijo sacando unos papeles de su carpeta "esto será lo que harán hoy, sensei las hizo con mucho amor por lo cual deben dar todo de ustedes"

-"¡Que!" quedo estupefacto el chico al ver a su más grande enemigo

-"algún problema Kamijou-chan"

-"n-no, nada" lágrimas se formaron en los ojos del joven

-"¡hagan su mejor esfuerzo!" grito alentando la mini profesora mientras entregaba las hojas.

(esto… es lo peor) pensó el chico mirando la hoja la cual estaba llena de ejercicios de matemática, para el parecían letras egipcias.

Después de las incontables maldiciones del chico hacia el examen sorpresa, toco el timbre indicando el final de la primera hora de clase.

Kamijou se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera del salón.

-"¿Nyah adónde vas Kami-yan?" una voz le hablo desde atrás, era su amigo Tsuchimikado

-"voy a despejar mi mente después de esta atemorizante tortura"

-"de verdad o será que iras a agrandar tu harem" agrego el peli azul

-"¡que no tengo un Harem!" grito para luego salir del salón

Comenzó a caminar por los diferentes pasillos, sin ningún tipo de destino en particular, luego de caminar por un tiempo algo llamo su atención, en una de las escaleras se encontraba un chico castaño junto a otros dos chicos, uno calvo y otro que usaba lentes, Kamijou pudo reconocer al castaño y camino hacia él, pero cuando se acercó pudo oír un poco de la conversación de estos.

-"en verdad no recuerdan a Yuuma-chan?" preguntó el castaño

Kamijou pudo ver la cara de confusión de los otros chicos al escuchar el nombre, aunque él pudo reconocerlo, era el nombre de la chica que acompañaba a Issei unos días atrás.

-"no me suena"

-"¿de verdad?"

-"Cómo dijimos, no sabemos quien es"

-"no la conocemos y se me hace imposible de que ella sea tu novia"

-"¡pero eso es imposible!" grito el chico "tengo pruebas"

El castaño saco su celular y después de buscar algo su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa.

-"¿no…esta? ¿Porque?" siguió revisando "su teléfono, su dirección, nada esta… desaparecieron"

-"hola Hyoudou-senpai"

Los tres chicos miraron a Kamijou que recién se había dispuesto a hablar.

-"Kamijou…tu… sabes quién es Yuuma-chan ¿cierto?" se podía oír la voz de desesperación de Issei "cierto"

-"claro que la conozco, es la hermosa chica con la que estabas el otro día" dijo Kamijou "al parecer era tu novia"

Al escuchar lo que dijo Touma, la expresión de Issei cambio a una de alivio.

-"¿cómo tú puedes recordarla y ellos no?"

-"ehmm no sé, capaz estén en shock ¿creo?"

Kamijou tenía algo en mente, él quería comprobar algo.

-"este…Hyoudou-senpai ¿te encuentras bien? ¿ayer… que paso?"

-"¿eh? ¿ayer?" Issei quedo confundido por la pregunta "nada, solo soñé algo extraño y en ese sueño tú estabas, incluso si era un sueño yo te quiero agrad-"

-"buenos días Kamijou-kun" una chica llego, era Tsubaki Shinra

-"buenos días Tsubaki-senpai" respondió el chico con una sonrisa

-"¿interrumpo algo?"

Issei que vio como conversaban Kamijou y Tsubaki, solo agradeció una cosa.

(¡Al diablo con agradecer! ¡Maldito como puede hablar con una de las chicas más lindas de la escuela!)

El miro con rencor al erizo pero de repente sintió algo, una mirada, alguien lo estaba mirando, alzo su vista y allí la vio. Largo cabello rojo que le llegaba hasta los muslos, ojos celestes, con una muy buena figura. Él se quedó mudo ante tal presencia. Unos momentos después ella comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Kamijou y Tsubaki que todavía seguían conversando, no se habían dado cuenta hasta que Tsubaki había dejado de hablar para alzar un poco la vista. Kamijou siguió la mirada y encontró a una chica atrás de él.

-"buenos días Tsubaki" saludo la extraña chica

-"buenos días" respondió con una sonrisa

La extraña chica movió su mirada hacia Kamijou y lo analizo.

-"hola" saludo Kamijou sin percatarse del ambiente

-"h-hola" la chica no se esperó que el chico la saludara

-"¡WOW! ¡UNO DE LOS CHICOS NUEVO LE HABLO A RIAS-SENPAI!" se escuchó un grito

-"¡ESTO ES ALGO QUE DEBE IR EN PRIMERA PLANA!" agrego otro

Gritos y murmullos se escucharon en todo el lugar.

-"ehmm creo que hice algo mal" dijo Kamijou en voz baja para luego suspirar

Tsubaki al oír eso sonrió divertida por la reacción del chico.

La chica ahora conocida como Rias observo la reacción del chico e igualmente sonrió divertida pero le sorprendió el ver a Tsubaki actuando de esa manera tan diferente a la que ella conocía, por ahora eso lo iba a dejar de lado porque tenía cosas más importantes que atender, dio una última mirada a Issei y luego a Kamijou y comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

Toco el timbre, Kamijou tuvo que despedirse de Issei y Tsubaki para dirigirse nuevamente a su salón.

Al entrar al salón se encontró con sus compañeros mirándolo fijamente.

-"¿q-que pasa?"

-"Nyah Kami-yan, escuchamos de que querías unir a tu harem a otra chica y a una muy hermosa" dijo el rubio

Algunos compañeros cerraron la puerta.

-"por eso Kami-yan deberías morir" agrego el peli azul

-"¡SI!"

Todos los hombres gritaron y se abalanzaron hacia el desafortunado chico.

-"¡GWAAA FUKUODAAAA!"

Al llegar la diminuta profesora se encontró con un panorama muy peculiar. Kamijou se encontraba amarrado de cabeza en el techo y los hombres del salón estaban con lanzas apuntándolo [N/A: Valla a saberse de donde las sacaron] mientras que Aogami daba un discurso de sacarle la sangre a Kamijou para poder beberla y así tener el poder de atraer muchas chicas con la enfermedad de Kami-yan.

Fukiyose que recién estaba llegando vio el desorden del salón y solo pudo hacer una cosa, darles una paliza a todos los hombres, incluso a Kamijou.

Después de que todo se calmó, las clases siguieron con normalidad hasta el final del día.

Luego de ese accidente una semana paso sin mayores inconvenientes.

CIUDAD DIFERENTE

En uno de los días de la semana algo ocurría en otro lugar.

En una de las calles de la ciudad, alguien iba caminando, su figura era esbelta, cabello blanco como la nieve y ojos rojos como la sangre. Él era uno de los 7 niveles 5, nombre en clave Accelerator, el esper más fuerte de ciudad academia.

-"Misaka está feliz dice Misaka Misaka mientras da vueltas"

Al lado del albino una pequeña figura apareció, cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, parecida a la tercera nivel 5, Last Order la controladora de todas las clones.

-"tch, deja de armar tanto escándalo mocosa"

Apoyado a un bastón moderno el esper más fuerte siguió caminando.

Debido al desastre causado en ciudad academia, a los niveles cinco se les dio a elegir entre dos opciones, la primera era de ser enviados a un centro de investigación afiliada a ciudad academia o ser enviados a una ciudad elegida por la mesa de directores. El albino eligió la segunda opción ya que esta permitía poder estar con la pequeña Last Order y Misaka Worst.

Luego de un tiempo, habían encontrado su objetivo, un pequeño restaurante, ya que tenían hambre y Accelerator no sabía cocinar y ni siquiera haría el intento de aprender, se dirigieron a ese lugar, gracias a la idea de Worst de ir a comer afuera de la casa, todo esto entre burlas hacia el albino por su inutilidad en la cocina. La chica se había ido antes para poder buscar un lugar, al encontrarlo llamo al albino y ahora este se encontraba frente al local acordado.

-"entremos"

-"¡ok!"

En el lugar no había muchas personas, el albino observo el entorno y se encontró con una joven agitando su brazo hacia ellos. Se acercó y se sentó al frente de ella. La joven era Misaka Worst, una clon creada en el tercer plan de producción.

-"demoraron demasiado"

-"…" el albino se quedó en silencio observándola simplemente para luego suspirar molesto "ocurrieron algunos problemas al venir"

-"o~oh te encontraste con algunas niñas" dijo divertida

-"¿quieres morir?"

-"hahaha no, Misaka aún es joven y todavía no quiere morir"

-"d-disculpen" una voz nerviosa llego "¿q-que van a pedir?"

-"Misaka quiere esto, esto, esto y esto dice Misaka Misaka mientras apunta el menú"

La camarera intenta escribir rápidamente todo lo que le dice la niña pero es interrumpida por la voz del albino.

-"sírvale eso" dijo apuntando el menú "y yo quiero esto"

-"o-ok y ¿usted?"

-"sírvame lo mismo que a él"

Después de que se fue la camarera, esperaron hasta que llegara la comida.

-"¡ah, aquí está, finalmente está aquí, la comida de Misaka ya esta aquí! grita Misaka Misaka al ver la deliciosa comida"

-"podrías callarte mocosa"

La camarera coloca la comida delante de Last Order y luego al frente de los dos jóvenes.

Había pasado media hora después de comenzaran a comer, Last Order había dejado de comer por lo cual llamo la atención del albino.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"¿quién es ese niño? Pregunta Misaka Misaka mientras apunta a un niño parado en la puerta"

Los dos jóvenes miran en dirección a la puerta y ven a un niño que tenía las ropas rotas y tenía suciedad en todo su cuerpo. El niño avanza hasta quedar a unos metros de la mesa donde está el albino.

-"U-ustedes entréguenme todo su dinero" el niño saco un arma

Accelerator frunce el ceño.

-"¿y si no queremos?" Worst hablo

-"los matare" apunto su arma hacia la chica

-"¿de verdad?" Worst se levanta y camina hasta quedar al frente del niño "entonces inténtalo"

-"d-de verdad lo haré"

-"hazlo"

El niño apunto el arma al corazón de la joven, cerró los ojos.

Y…

Una bala salió del arma o es lo que debería haber pasado. El niño abrió los ojos al no escuchar el sonido y miro sus manos, se quedó atónito al ver que el arma ya no se encontraba.

-"es peligroso jugar con armas, mocoso"

El niño se dio la vuelta y se encontró al albino con el arma en las manos.

-"t-tu…. ¿cómo hiciste eso?" pregunto asombrado el niño al ver al chico atrás de él y no en el lugar que estaba sentado.

-"si solo querías dinero tenías que pedirlo normalmente" dijo fastidiado el chico mientras sacaba un billete de su bolsillo y se lo entregaba al niño "ahora vete, yo me quedare con esto"

El niño se sorprendió del actuar del albino y se encamino hacia la puerta pero se detuvo a la mitad.

-"de verdad has cambiado Accelerator"

-"¿Qué?" el albino quedo confundido

-"dándole dinero a un maldito niño hahaha ¿dónde quedo tu oscuridad?" la voz del niño se distorsiono.

-"¿Quién eres?"

-"como no vas a reconocer a tu maestro"

-"Kihara Amata" susurro

-"¡bingo!" grito

-"¿tú no deberías estar muerto?"

-"bueno no es que sea el original, solo soy su computadora"

-"¿Qué?

-"puede que sea un poco complicado de explicar pero el Kihara original dejo todas sus investigaciones y hasta su propia persona o personalidad como quieras decirle, en un disco duro que se activaría en el momento de su muerte"

Accelerator todavía seguía sin entender.

-"pero el antes de morir mando una última misión al disco duro" el niño se dio vuelta, la mitad de su rostro era metálico "adivina que era"

-"Tu muerte" sonrió de oreja a oreja

-"¿Qué?"

-"pero no te preocupes ahora no te matare, todavía tengo que arreglar unas cosa"

-"¿arreglar algunas cosas?"

-"disfruta el tiempo que te queda, Accelerator"

Antes de que Accelerator pudiera seguirlo el niño ya había desaparecido.

-"ese bastardo" apretó sus puños

-"que niño más extraño ¿no crees?" Worst hablo a su lado

El sonido de algo golpeando una pared resonó en el restaurante.

-"¡kyaaa!"

Misaka Worst había sido estampada en la pared y estaba siendo sujetada de las manos por Accelerator.

-"¿q-que haces?" Worst intento forcejear pero era inútil.

-"parece que hoy es el día del cambio y solo te puedo preguntar algo"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Quien mierda eres"

-"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

-"¿Dónde dejaste a Worst?" dijo apretando más el agarre "dilo antes de que te saque las manos"

-"¡agh! acaso estás loco, soy yo Misaka, con la que peleaste en la tercera guerra mundial"

-"¿crees que soy idiota? Todo este tiempo no te has comportado como Worst ¿pensaste que no me iba a fijar?"

-"¿q-que?"

-"ahora por última vez ¿Dónde está Worst?"

-"fu fu fu al parecer no se te pasa nada por alto Accel-chan"

-"¿ah?"

-"Worst está bien, no te preocupes, la deje durmiendo en tu casa" dijo intentado aliviar al albino

-"aun no contestas mi otra pregunta ¿Quién eres?"

-"¿eh? Eso es algo que todavía no puedo contestar fufufu"

Un momento después algo inesperado paso, la chica junto sus labios con los del albino, fue un beso algo torpe.

Accelerator sorprendido por la acción aflojo el agarre permitiéndole a la chica escabullirse.

-"yo me voy" comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta "todavía es muy pronto para que me conozcas"

El albino miro a la chica.

-"una cosa más" la chica volteo y coloco un dedo en sus labios "tus labios saben bien, Accel-chan fu fu fu"

La chica desapareció en las calles de la ciudad.

* * *

Hasta aquí llego, espero que hayan disfrutado.

En este capitulo quise dejar a Kamijou un poco de lado e inclui a mi segundo protagonista favorito de la serie. Espero que les haya gustado y si no les gusto puedo dejar hasta aquí el papel de Accel en el fic y seguir con la historia en el lado de la magia.

Si tienen alguna duda dejenla en los review, al igual que quejas e ideas.

Con eso me despido y nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenos días queridos lectores, acá les traigo el quinto capítulo, sé que algunos odian a Issei y por eso les pido perdón por el capítulo de hoy, pero es como la introducción al mundo al cual entrara Kamijou, este será uno de los últimos capítulos con el protagonismo de Issei, eso espero -.-**

 **Una cosa más, quiero aclarar que Accel en el capítulo pasado, no es que vaya a tener algo amoroso o algo así, ya saben cómo es su personalidad, pero todavía no sé cuándo saldrá el nuevamente.**

 **Y por último, la personalidad de Touma, la voy a cambiar un poco dependiendo de las circunstancias en la que este.**

 **Se que es tarde pero quiero agradecer a todos los que estan leyendo esta historia y a los que han dejado reviews...Muchas gracias!**

 **Bueno sin más que decir los invito a leer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Iniciando un encuentro - Parte 1.**

Atrás de la escuela se encuentra el viejo edificio escolar, dentro hay una habitación que es usada por el club de investigación de lo oculto y en ella se encuentran cinco personas. Entre ellas Hyoudou Issei, un estudiante normal hasta hace una semana atrás, donde se enteró que había sido convertido en un demonio.

Retrocedamos un poco las cosas para ver las circunstancias que lo llevaron a estar allí.

 **Flashback**

 **POV Issei**

-Despierta o voy a cortarte…

-"ummm"

El sonido del despertador hace que me levante. Este despertador debe tener algo malo ya que hizo que soñara algo completamente fuera de lo común. Anoche tuve un sueño realmente horrible. Fue un sueño donde era asesinado por Yuuma-chan. Pero ahora me encuentro vivo, tuvo que ser un sueño.

Me levanto somnoliento, me visto y bajo a comer el desayuno que preparo mi mama para después irme a la escuela. En el camino sucede algo extraño con mi cuerpo, la luz del sol se siente como que penetrara mi piel y es algo que no puedo soportar por lo cual acelere el paso.

En el salón se encuentran dos de mis mejores amigos. Matsuda un tipo que tiene la cabeza calva y Motohama un tipo que usa lentes, claro que ambos, igual que yo, son pervertidos.

-"hola" salude mientras me sentaba en mi lugar

-"wow, amigo te ves algo pálido"

-"¿Te sientes bien?"

Es algo bueno que se preocupen por alguien como yo, aunque si le dieran a elegir entre mi o revistas inapropiadas, claramente yo se la respuestas a eso.

-"tuve un sueño raro después de la cita con Yuuma-chan"

-"¿Yuuma-chan? ¿Quién es ella?"

-"¿una cita?"

¿Eh? ¿Qué? acaso no recuerdan a Yuuma-chan, por alguna extraña razón esto me da un mal presentimiento.

-"como no se van acordar de mi novia"

-"¿tu novia? Ya estas imaginando cosas, deberías ver un médico"

Esto es realmente extraño, probablemente me estén jugando una broma, por ahora lo voy a dejar de lado, después de que termine esta hora me asegurare.

Después de que terminara la primera hora de clase, yo y mis dos amigos nos quedamos en una escalera conversando.

-"¿ustedes chicos de verdad no recuerdan a Yuuma-chan?"

Los dos colocaron expresiones de confusión al oír el nombre.

-"no me suena"

-"¿de verdad?"

-"Cómo dijimos, no sabemos quien es"

-"no la conocemos y se me hace imposible de que ella sea tu novia"

-"¡pero eso es imposible!" grite "tengo pruebas"

Saque el celular de mi bolsillo y lo revise. De seguro estoy haciendo una expresión de sorpresa, como no estarlo si lo que debería estar en mi celular ya no está.

-"¿no…esta? ¿Porque?" seguí revisando "Su teléfono, su dirección, nada esta… desaparecieron"

-"Hola Hyoudou-senpai"

Una voz llego, era Kamijou, el debería conocer a Yuuma-chan ¿cierto?, la debería recordar ¿cierto?

-"Kamijou…tu… sabes quién es Yuuma-chan ¿cierto?"

Por favor, recuérdala.

-"claro que la conozco, es la hermosa chica con la que estabas el otro día" dijo Kamijou "al parecer era tu novia"

Sentí como un gran peso salió de mí, suspire aliviado.

-"¿cómo tú puedes recordarla y ellos no?"

-"ehmm no sé, capaz estén en shock ¿creo?"

Vi a Kamijou haciendo una expresión complicada, al parecer quiere preguntar algo.

-"este…Hyoudou-senpai ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Ayer… que paso?"

-"¿eh? ¿Ayer?"

¿Ayer? Verdad el sueño, Kamijou estaba en él, aunque por su tono de voz debe haber algo extraño.

-"Nada, solo soñé algo extraño y en ese sueño tú estabas, incluso si era un sueño yo te quiero agrad-"

-"buenos días Kamijou-kun" una chica llego, ella era una de las chicas populares de la escuela, Tsubaki Shinra la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil

-"buenos días Tsubaki-senpai" respondió Kamijou

-"¿interrumpo algo?"

¿Debería enojarme en esta situación? ¡Claro que sí! Ese maldito de Kamijou está hablando con una de las bellezas de la escuela como si nada. Al diablo con agradecerle a este tipo.

Mientras miraba a Kamijou, sentí una punzada, como si algo muy fuerte estuviera cerca de mí. Alguien, estoy completamente seguro de que alguien me está mirando. Alzo la mirada y allí la veo. Largo cabello rojo carmesí, ojos celestes y con un cuerpo muy bien formado. Me quede mudo ante tal presencia. Ella era la chica más codiciada entre hombres y mujeres, Rias Gremory. Unos momentos después ella comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

-"buenos días Tsubaki" saludo

-"buenos días" respondió con una sonrisa

Ella miro a Kamijou y lo miro como si lo analizara.

-"hola" Kamijou saludo

-"h-hola" ella al parecer no se esperó que el chico la saludara

-"¡WOW! ¡UNO DE LOS CHICOS NUEVO LE HABLO A RIAS-SENPAI!" se escuchó un grito

-"¡ESTO ES ALGO QUE DEBE IR EN PRIMERA PLANA!" agrego otro

Gritos y murmullos se escucharon en todo el lugar.

Me enoje, este tipo habla con todos como si nada, incluso recibió un saludo de la belleza número uno de la academia. Mientras pensaba eso ella me miro y luego se alejó del lugar. Quede cautivado. Y no me di cuenta que el timbre sonó hasta que Kamijou se despidió.

Después de eso pasaron un par de días, todas las noches era lo mismo, soñaba el mismo sueño una y otra vez, ¿acaso abre desarrollado algún tipo de trauma?

-"quiero tocar pechos"

El que dijo eso es el calvo Matsuda, actualmente estoy en su casa porque al parecer estos días eh estado sin mi comportamiento habitual, y ellos como buenos amigos me invitaron a ver todo el tesoro que tenían.

Aunque en vez de animarnos, nos deprimimos más, después de ver por un tiempo comenzamos a llorar y terminamos preguntándonos, el porque no tenías novia.

-"me voy yendo"

Ya era demasiado tarde, le pedí permiso a mis padres pero aun así permanecer más tiempo en su casa podría ser un estorbo y podría mañana llegar tarde a la escuela.

-"nos vemos"

Después de separarme de ellos, camine hacia mi casa, por alguna razón mi cuerpo actúa extraño, como si tuviera más fuerza que en el día, definitivamente algo está mal con mi cuerpo ¿debería ser llamado algo así como un súper humano?

Me detuve, mi corazón se aceleró y escalofríos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo. Ahora mismo siento que soy observado por alguien, puede que sea por las reacciones que tiene mi cuerpo pero definitivamente no es eso, mi instinto me lo dice. Siento unos fríos ojos recorrer mi espalda, voltee lentamente pero no había nada ¿algo está mal conmigo?, me enderece para seguir mi camino pero

-"….ah"

Sentí como mi corazón se detuvo, bajo las luces de un faro había alguien, un hombre, por el aura que emanaba, mi cuerpo comienza a temblar. El hombre esta vestido con un traje, sus ojos me miran ferozmente como si yo fuera su presa.

-"esto es extraño, encontrar alguien como tú en un lugar como este"

El hombre se acerca lentamente, el miedo creció en mi interior, definitivamente este hombre es alguien peligroso. Di un salto hacia atrás.

-"¿tratando escapar? ¿puede que seas uno de esos? ¿Quién es tu amo?"

(¿¡Amo, que demonios estas diciendo!?) Me di la vuelta y comencé a correr, increíble, después de correr por un tiempo me detuve en un parque sin ningún cansancio. Al parque al cual llegue era el mismo lugar que visite en mi cita con Yuuma-chan.

-"Que problemático"

Alas negras, eso es lo que salía del hombre parado atrás mío, ¿un ángel?

-"Dime el nombre de tu amo… espera ¿eres un renegado? Por eso estas tratando de huir…que desperdicio, entonces está bien si te mato"

No le preste atención a lo que murmuraba y comencé a huir nuevamente.

-"¿huh?"

Caí de rodillas, mire hacia mi estómago y había una lanza brillante. Sentí un dolor indescriptible. Algo subió desde mi garganta hacia mi boca, era una gran cantidad de sangre. Puedo sentir como mi interior se quema, intente sacar la lanza pero mis manos se quemaron al tocarla.

-"Debe doler. Para seres como tú la luz es toxica. Al parecer eres más fuerte de lo que pensé, voy a tener que golpearte de nuevo con ella y esta vez no sobrevivirás"

¿Otra vez voy a sufrir el mismo destino? El mismo que en mi sueño con Yuuma-chan… ¡No quiero eso!

(¡No puede ser…por favor… alguien… sálveme!)

-"no te atrevas a tocarlo" escucho una suave voz

Había alguien parada allí, su largo cabello rojo, la puedo reconocer en cualquier lugar.

Mi conciencia se iba alejando, escuche voces lejanas y me desmaye.

-Despierta o voy a cortarte…

Como pensé definitivamente esta cosa esta mala, cuando había despertado ya era de día, tuve otro sueño extraño pero ahora con un bicho raro, aunque al igual que Yuuma-chan tenia alas negras.

-"¡Issei despierta! ¡Ya es hora de ir a la escuela!"

Pude escuchar los pasos de mamá viniendo hacia mi habitación… oh! Maldición! Mamá está enojada, sus pasos son más fuertes de lo normal.

-"¡Estoy despierto! ¡Me levantare ahora!"

Mamá se detuvo al frente de la puerta.

-"¡apresúrate!"

-"¡ya voy!"

Me vestí rápidamente y baje al comedor. Me quede helado, en una de las sillas estaba sentada una belleza peli roja, Rias-senpai estaba sentada elegantemente.

-"hasta que al fin bajaste, como ibas a dejar a la chica que te vino a buscar esperando"

Mi mamá me regaño… espera ¿vino a buscarme? ¿esto no seguirá siendo el sueño, cierto?, me senté al lado de Rias-senpai.

Después de comer por un tiempo mire a mis padres que tenían expresiones incomodas, lo sé yo igual estoy nervioso ante esta extraña situación.

-"I-Issei" papá me hablo con voz temblorosa "¿d-de donde viene esta señorita?"

-"me disculpo por no presentarme, hice una ofensa para la casa Gremory" dejo los palillos abajo "Por favor perdónenme por no presentarme. Okaa-sama y Otou-sama, mi nombre es Rias Gremory, voy al mismo instituto que Hyoudou Issei-kun. Es un placer conocerlos"

¿Qué está pasando? ¿el mundo de verdad está bien?, después de que Rias-senpai convenciera a mis padres, caminamos hacia la escuela, ¡estoy cumpliendo el sueño de todo adolescente!, aunque es algo difícil, muchos estudiantes nos miran y murmuran entre sí, es algo que no se puede evitar. Yo Hyoudou Issei caminando con una belleza es lo último que se vería en este mundo, hahaha como te queda el ojo Kamijou… ¿eh? El que esta adelante no es Kamijou y está siendo llevado de la mano por Oppai-chan, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, ese maldito de Kamijou.

-"el incidente de ayer no fue un sueño"

Mientras yo estaba deprimido, Rias-senpai hablo.

-"¿el incidente de ayer? ¿Espera si no fue un sueño como estoy bien?"

-"debido a que tú ahora eres un demonio"

Senpai declaro algo realmente extraño ¿era una broma?

-"e-espera eso debe ser mentira, entonces el que me ataco ayer…"

-"un ángel caído, la persona que te ataco ayer era un ángel caído"

¿Ángel caído, que significa eso? Mientras me preguntaba eso llegamos a la entrada de la escuela.

-"voy a enviar alguien más tarde, nos veremos después de la escuela"

Después que nos separamos llegue a mi salón de clases. ¿Acaso la atmosfera del lugar no es extraña? Todos me estaban mirando, bueno eso no era de extrañarse.

-"ouch!" alguien golpeo mi cabeza, me di vuelta, Matsuda estaba parado y Motohama estaba a su lado.

-"¡danos una explicación!" los dos chicos comenzaron a llorar, bueno Matsuda se podía ver mientras que Motohama tenía sus ojos escondidos detrás de sus lentes.

-"¡hasta ayer, nosotros éramos compañeros de la "alianza impopular"!"

-"Issei, podrías explicarnos ¿Qué paso después de que nos separamos?"

Los dos chicos estaban realmente furiosos.

Después de la escuela.

Las chicas de mi salón comenzaron a gritar, como no estarlo si un chico apuesto estaba parado frente a mí.

-"Hey, hola" un estudiante con los ojos entrecerrados me saluda.

Él era Kiba Yuuto, el príncipe de nuestra escuela, el capturo a todas las chicas con una sonrisa, yo personalmente lo odio.

-"¿Qué pasa?" le respondí con una voz negativa

-"vine aquí por orden de Rias Gremory-senpai"

Ya veo él es la persona que Rias-senpai dijo que enviaría

-"podrías seguirme por favor"

-"¡Imposible!" todas las chicas gritaron al mismo tiempo

-"¡es imposible que kiba-kun y el pervertido caminen juntos!"

-"¡el aire alrededor de kiba-kun se ensuciara!"

Que estresante, porque no se callan.

-"¡NO A LA PAREJA KIBA-KUN Y HYOUDOU!"

¿!Que!? ¿¡dejen de armar extrañas conclusiones!?

-"de acuerdo, vamos" le dije, intentando salir de la extraña atmosfera que se armó en el salón.

-"h-hey Issei" Matsuda me llamo

-"no te preocupes amigo no me meteré en problemas"

-"uff" suspiro, yo solo incline la cabeza confundido "pensé que te habías pasado al otro lado y nos dejarías"

¿Eehhhh? ¿El igual comenzó a pensar de esa manera?, amigo yo confié en ti y me fallaste.

Seguí a Kiba, el lugar al que me llevo era la parte trasera del colegio, en ese lugar se encuentra un viejo edificio llamado el viejo edificio escolar. Nos adentramos, aunque fuera llamado viejo, por dentro era todo lo contrario, estaba todo reluciente como si todo los días hicieran la limpieza. Caminamos unos momentos hasta parar en una de las puertas.

-"aquí es" dijo kiba deteniéndose

−Club de investigación de lo oculto−

Eso es lo que decía un cartel que estaba pegado en la puerta, que extraño no sabía que existía un club así en la escuela.

-"buchou, lo he traído" kiba hablo, esperando la respuesta de ¿buchou?

-"vale, pasa" respondió una suave voz, era la voz de Rias-senpai, eso quiere decir que ella es la presidenta del club, ¿pero porque de este club en particular?

Al abrir la puerta, quede sorprendido, en el lugar habían extraños signos y palabras en cada área del salón y en eso destacaba un circulo dibujado en el centro de la habitación. Solo al mirarlo hace que me sienta extraño, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Aparte de eso había lo más normal, es decir un par de sofás y un escritorio.

En uno de los sofás se encontraba alguien, una pequeña figura parecida a un pequeño gatito, ¡pero si es Toujo Koneko-chan de primer año! Ella parece una estudiante de primaria por su rostro infantil y su pequeño cuerpo. Era amada entre chicos y chicas.

Sentada en el borde del escritorio se encontraba Rias-senpai y a su lado otra belleza de la escuela, su largo cabello negro amarrado en una cola de caballo, ojos violetas y una muy buena figura que cualquier chica envidiaría. ¡Ella es Himejima Akeno-senpai, la segunda idol de la escuela!

¡Al parecer todas las bellezas de la escuela se concentran en este club!

-"bueno ya que estamos todos, vamos a empezar" dijo Rias-senpai con voz autoritaria

-"¡si!"

¿Empezar qué? me pregunte confundido.

-"Hyoudou Issei-kun, no, mejor déjame llamarte Issei" yo solo asentí nervioso "Nosotros, el club de investigación de lo oculto, te damos la bienvenida"

Así que eso era, me iban a dar la bienvenida al club.

-"como demonio"

Después de que todos nos presentamos, yo me senté uno de los sofás, mientras bebía él te de Himejima-senpai, en eso me entere de que todos somos demonios y me explicaron lo que eran los ángeles caídos, ángeles y lo que yo actualmente soy, un demonio.

-"Amano Yuuma" dijo Rias-senpai, al escuchar ese nombre, puse los ojos muy abiertos ¿de dónde lo escucho?

-"supongo que no la has olvidado después de todo, ese día, tu estuviste en una cita con ella, ¿cierto?"

-"no sé de donde escuchaste ese nombre pero hablar sobre ello en este lugar no me gustaría" mi voz tenia cierto tono de rabia.

-"ella existe, de eso estoy segura" dijo sacando algo desde un cajón para luego lanzarlo, era una foto y en ella estábamos Yuuma-chan y yo, quede perplejo.

-"¿ella es, cierto?, al parecer trato de borrar toda evidencia de su existencia a tu alrededor"

Yo igual tome una foto con mi celular, pero cuando revise ya no estaba.

-"Esa chica, es un ángel caído. Ella es de la misma clase que el que te ataco anoche"

¿Yuuma-chan… es un ángel caído?

-"este ángel caído entro en contacto contigo para cumplir su objetivo y después de completarlo, ella deshizo todo recuerdo y evidencia sobre ella"

Esto va muy rápido pero aun lo entiendo… ahora mismo acabo de darme cuenta de algo.

-"¿ella se deshizo de todo recuerdo? ¿cierto?"

Rias-senpai asiente ante mi pregunta.

-"¿entonces porque Kamijou podía recordarla?"

Él era la única persona que me creyó, los demás creían que era una alucinación, ¿Por qué fue el único?

-"¿Kamijou?" Rias-senpai quedo confundida

-"si, Kamijou Touma de primer año, un estudiante que acaba de ser transferido con su clase"

Senpai piensa un poco hasta que al parecer recuerda algo.

-"¿no es ese el chico divertido del otro día?" dijo con una sonrisa

¡Maldición Kamijou que pecado acabas de hacer!

-"si" digo con una voz deprimida

-"de eso no estoy segura, cuando lo vi, no sentí nada extraño en el"

-"¿entonces…?"

-"pero por lo que he escuchado, el lugar de donde vino es un lugar lleno de tecnología, no sería extraño que su capacidad sea más alta y el ángel caído no haya podido borrarle los recuerdos de su existencia"

-"es verdad"

Lo que dice senpai es verdad, según algunas noticias, el lugar de donde vino es el lugar con la mejor tecnología en el mundo y además los estudiantes al parecer tienen extraños poderes.

-"bueno eso es solo una hipótesis pero para estar segura, Yuuto, Koneko"

-"¿sí?"

-"ustedes mantendrán vigilado a ese tal Kamijou" senpai ordena "también observen su clase pero principalmente mantengan el ojo en Kamijou Touma"

-"¡sí!"

Después de eso, se me fue revelado el objetivo del porque Yuuma-chan o mejor dicho el ángel caído me mato, al parecer dentro de mi cuerpo reside algo llamado Sacred Gear.

-"Sacred Gear es un extraño poder otorgado a ciertos humanos. Por ejemplo, la gente cuyo nombre está grabado en la historia, se dice que eran poseedores de Sacred Gears. Ellos usaron el poder de sus Sacred Gear para grabar su nombre en la historia"

Eso es lo que dijo Kiba, ¿acaso Kamachi Kazuma era poseedor de una Sacred Gear? Esa pregunta entro a mi cabeza.

Han pasado varios días desde que me uní al club, en las noches he tenido que repartir panfletos y hacer algunos contratos, bueno no hice ninguno pero conocí a gente extraña, eso cuenta…

Ayer no tuvimos actividades en el club ya que buchou tuvo que ir donde el Maou-sama, ¿me pregunto quién será? Tal parece que es alguien cercano a buchou.

Hoy nuevamente fui llamado para un contrato con Mil-tan, estuvimos viendo Mahou Shoujo hasta casi el final de la noche y con eso finalizo el día.

Todo comenzó al día siguiente.

Mientras iba caminando cansado, escuche una linda voz.

-"¡Hawaau!"

Cuando mire al lugar de donde provino la voz, me encontré con una monja en el suelo.

-"¿e-estas bien?"

Cuando la intente ayudar el viento soplo, el velo de hermana voló y dejo al descubierto su cabello rubio, tenía dos hermosos ojos color verde. Quede mirándola fijamente por unos momentos.

-"e-ehmm ¿hay algo mal?"

¡ELLA LUCE COMO MI CHICA IDEAL! Por supuesto que no se lo voy a decir… todavía.

Ahora voy caminando al lado de ella, al parecer fue asignada a la iglesia de la ciudad, también no parece hablar muy bien el japonés por lo tanto se perdió ya que la gente no podía entenderla, como yo soy un demonio tengo el poder de hablar bastantes idiomas o algo así.

Mientras íbamos de camino a la iglesia, vimos a un niño que al parecer se cayó. La hermana que estaba a mi lado se dirigió hacia el niño.

-"¿te encuentras bien?"

La monja acaricio la cabeza del niño, el niño tenía una cara de confusión, bueno es normal, la chica que está a mi lado no habla japonés. Algo me sorprendió mientras veía a la monja, un orbe de luz verde apareció en la palma de su mano y la llevo hacia la rodilla del niño, la herida comenzó a sanar. Sacred Gear, ¿esta hermana puede tener algo así? ¿el poder que hizo estará relacionado con una?.

Después de dejar al niño, le pregunte.

-"ese poder…"

-"si, es el poder de sanar. Es un maravilloso poder que Dios me dio" me dijo con una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos muestran tristeza.

Llegamos a la iglesia y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

-"¡este es el lugar!" ella grito feliz.

Creo que es hora de irme, como soy un demonio no puedo estar en este lugar.

-"Ya me tengo que ir"

Cuando comencé a caminar ella me detuvo.

-"¡espera, por favor!, me gustaría agradecerte por haberme traído hasta aquí"

-"lo siento pero estoy muy apurado"

Ella hizo una cara afligida, lo siento, me gustaría quedarme un poco más pero mis instintos me están advirtiendo que hay peligro.

-"Mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei, tu puedes llamarme Issei, todos mis amigos me llaman así ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

-"¡mi nombre es Asia Argento! ¡Llámame Asia por favor!" me respondió con una sonrisa.

-"es un placer haberte conocido Asia, espero nos volvamos a ver"

Con eso me despedí y me fui del lugar.

En la noche, en el salón del club buchou me regaño.

-"nunca vuelvas a acercarte a una iglesia otra vez"

Eso es lo que me dijo, al igual de que estaba siendo vigilado por los ángeles que moraban en ese lugar y que no me mataron porque hice una buena acción al llevar a esa monja. Entonces eso era el escalofrió que sentía.

Después de haber sido regañado, los miembros del club nos acomodamos en la habitación, al parecer hay noticias.

 **Fin Flashback**

Buchou está sentada en el borde del escritorio mientras que nosotros estamos acomodados en los sofás.

-"Primero que nada, Koneko, el informe de hoy"

-"nada fuera de lo normal, buchou" respondió Koneko-chan "como siempre se envuelve en extrañas situaciones, el día de hoy, ayudo a detener a un ladrón que le robo el dinero a una anciana"

-"ya veo…" buchou suspiro

-"ara ara fu fu fu" Akeno-san rio

-"al parecer la mala suerte de Kamijou-kun se hizo presente nuevamente" dijo Kiba con una sonrisa

Al parecer kiba se volvió amigo de Kamijou hace algunos días y por lo que le conto es que siempre ha tenido mala suerte.

Ya que estamos hablando de Kamijou, según un ranking de los chicos más populares de la escuela, Kamijou está en el segundo puesto, no por ser apuesto o algo así, si no por estar ayudando a cualquiera que lo necesite o eso escuche… ¡pero ese maldito, como se hizo popular tan rápido! ¡LO ODIO!

-"Yuuto" la voz de buchou me trajo de vuelta

-"nada nuevo buchou, no hay nada extraño en la clase de Kamijou-kun" dijo kiba sonriendo

-"bueno con eso terminan los informes de hoy"

-"¡sí!"

-"buchou, recibimos una orden de cacería del Archí-Duque, al parecer hay un demonio renegado en esta ciudad" hablo Akeno-san

Íbamos caminando hacia un edificio en desuso, en ese lugar se dice que está el demonio renegado. Un demonio renegado es aquel que traiciono o asesino a su amo, eso es lo que dijo buchou. El ángel caído Donashik me confundió con un demonio renegado.

Akeno-san dijo que el demonio renegado está atrayendo a humanos al edificio para alimentarse de ellos. Por lo cual, se le solicito a buchou que lo eliminara.

Mientras más cerca estamos, más puedo sentir una presencia enemiga.

-"Issei, esta es una buena oportunidad para que veas una pelea" dijo buchou

-"¿¡espera, es en serio!? ¡estoy seguro de que no seré de mucha ayuda!"

-"si, eso es seguro"

Ella dijo algo que me hizo sentir mal…

-"buchou"

-"¿sí?"

-"¿Por qué la puerta está abierta?"

Cuando dije eso, la expresión de buchou cambio a una de asombro.

-"¡vamos!"

-"¡si!"

Entramos al lugar, adentro nos encontramos un monstruo, un ser horrible. Una mujer estaba flotando o mejor dicho, la parte inferior de su cuerpo era la de un monstruo. Tenía cuatro gordas patas con afiladas garras.

Pero eso no era lo que nos llamó la atención, un poco más alejado, estaban tres personas, una niña de unos 10 años y una joven de 17 años.

La criatura se acercó hacia las personas.

-"kukuku ¿que tenemos aquí? ¿un aperitivo?" hablo el monstruo

Entre las tres personas, alguien se colocó en frente para proteger a los otros.

-"¿…ese no es…Kamijou?"

 **Fin POV Issei**

Kamijou Touma se encontraba cansado, no hace mucho, un ladrón había robado a una pobre anciana mientras él iba pasando por el lugar, el intento detenerlo, después de una persecución de una hora, fue capaz de atraparlo y entregarlo a las autoridades.

-"gracias joven" agradeció la anciana

-"no se preocupe" sonrió Kamijou

Era de noche y gracias a la persecución no pudo cenar, mientras iba de camino hacia una tienda, vio a una niña y a una joven entrando a un edificio abandonado. No le prestó atención hasta que escucho un grito proviniendo desde adentro.

Cuando se adentró al lugar, se encontró con las dos chicas mirando con miedo a una mujer con un cuerpo extraño. La mujer tenía en la parte baja de su cuerpo cuatro patas enormes con unas garras afiladas.

La mujer comenzó a acercarse.

-"kukuku ¿que tenemos aquí? ¿un aperitivo?" hablo el monstruo

Kamijou se colocó en frente.

-"¿Quién eres?" dijo el chico

-"¿intentado hacerte el héroe?" dijo entre risas la mujer

La mujer levanto una de sus patas y las dirigió hacia Touma para aplastarlo, él lo evadió saltando hacia un lado.

-"así que eres un demonio renegado"

La mujer se sorprendió pero nuevamente se hecho a reír.

-"¿que podrá hacer un simple humano contra un demonio?"

Kamijou apretó su puño derecho y golpeo la pierna de la mujer, el cuerpo de la mujer comenzó a hacerse más pequeño.

-"¿¡q-que demonios!?"

La enorme mujer intento golpear repetidas veces a Kamijou pero todas eran esquivadas por él, para que después este la golpeara y sintiera como si le quitaran su poder.

Ella comenzó a sentir miedo del chico, se alejó desesperada y reunió magia en sus manos y la lanzo.

-"¡cuidado Kamijou-kun!"

Alguien agarro a Kamijou y lo saco de allí. El lugar donde estaba parado Touma fue destruido.

-"¿kiba-senpai?" pregunto confundido el chico

-"¿estás bien?"

-"¿eh? Si"

Cuando Touma levanto la mirada vio a más personas en el lugar.

-"¿Hyoudou-senpai que hacen aquí?"

-"no te preocupes de eso, saca a estas chicas de aquí" la que hablo fue una joven de pelo carmesí

Kamijou vio a las chicas en el suelo temblando, se levantó y se acercó a ellas.

-"¿se encuentran bien?"

Las dos chicas asintieron, Touma suspiro aliviado.

-"es mejor que salgan de este lugar, vamos" Touma estiro sus manos para que se pudieran levantar.

Cuando Kamijou y las chicas salieron del lugar, solo quedaron los demonios.

-"vamos a acabar esto rápido, Koneko" ordeno Rias

-"si, buchou"

Koneko mando un gran salto y golpeo el estómago del monstruo, el golpe la mando hacia la pared.

-"¡malditaaaaa!"

El enorme monstruo trata de pisar el pequeño cuerpo de Koneko. Pero el pie nunca toco el suelo, la chica está levantando el pie del monstruo y luego levanta completamente el cuerpo de la criatura y lo lanza. El enorme monstruo salió volando y queda tendido en el suelo.

-"Akeno"

-"si, buchou, ara ara ¿Qué debería hacer?" la chica está riendo mientras camina hacia el monstruo.

Akeno levanta sus manos hacia el cielo y al momento siguiente un rayo golpea al monstruo. El cuerpo se electrocuta violentamente.

-"Ara ara, parece que todavía te quedan energías. Parece que aun puedes recibir más"

Nuevamente alza sus manos al cielo y otro rayo se dirigió hacia la criatura.

-"¿huh?"

Todos hicieron una voz tonta, estaban confundidos, como no estarlos si Kamijou había aparecido y había hecho desaparecer el rayo con su mano derecha fácilmente.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

-"si lanzaban otra vez un rayo más, esta mujer podría haber muerto"

-"¿Qué?" Rias quedo confundida

Kamijou se acercó a la criatura y con su mano derecha toco el cuerpo. El cuerpo se hizo más pequeño hasta volverse una silueta humana. Todos los que estaban ahí quedaron confundidos.

-"creo que así está mejor ¿no?" dijo Touma mientras buscaba una sábana que estaba tirada y tapaba el cuerpo de la mujer que ya se había desmayado.

-"¿Quién eres, Kamijou Touma?" Rias se acerco

-"¿yo?, un simple estudiante de preparatoria que encontraras en cualquier parte"

-"no mientas"

-"Puedo responder a tus preguntas otro día, las dos chicas todavía están afuera esperándome" respondió

-"está bien, uno de estos días te enviare a buscar"

-"ok, nos vemos" el chico comenzó salió del edificio

(¿Quién eres Kamijou Touma? ¿Cómo puedes detener hasta el ataque de mi reina?)

Pensó Rias y luego miro el cuerpo de la mujer cubierto por una sabana.

* * *

Hasta aquí el quinto capítulo, lo siento si no fue de su agrado.

En este capítulo Kamijou tuvo su primer encuentro con Rias y su sequito. Espero que les haya gustado como fue el encuentro.

Asia igual salió dando a entender que ya inicio su arco. ¿Qué piensan ustedes, se une al harem de Touma o se enamora de Issei? Respondan que les gustaría.

También me gustaría incluir personajes de otros animes. Si quieren pueden comentar su personaje y ver en que podría salir.

Si tienen alguna queja o idea puedan escribirla, todo sirve.

Eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas queridos lectores, acá con el sexto capítulo.**

 **Debo aclarar algo, actualmente estoy casi en la última etapa de mis estudios, por lo tanto a los profesores se les ocurrió la brillante idea de llenarnos con tareas y pruebas, por eso subo este capítulo hoy ya que en los próximos días no tendré tiempo para poder escribir y ahora mismo tengo que estudiar para una prueba que tengo mañana -.- espero que me entiendan.**

 **Sin más que decir, los invito a leer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Iniciando un encuentro - Parte Final**

En un edificio abandonado se encontraban 6 demonios, claro que uno de ellos estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Rias estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

(¿Quién es Kamijou Touma?)

Esa pregunta la estaba comiendo por dentro, él no era normal, lo que hizo hace unos momentos era algo que alguien normal no podría hacerlo. ¿Es humano, es un ángel, es un demonio o un ángel caído? Se planteó esas preguntas pero al verlo, no encontró ningún rastro de magia en él.

-"¿buchou te encuentras bien?" una voz la llamo desde atrás

-"¿eh?...si, no te preocupes"

Al darse vuelta, pudo ver que sus siervos estaban haciendo expresiones complicadas, ellos igual se plantearon las mismas preguntas, solo con verlos pudo comprenderlo.

-"buchou… yo… no sabía que Kamijou-kun tuviera alguna clase de poder"

-"no importa Yuuto, yo tampoco me di cuenta"

-"¿Qué hacemos con ella?" dijo Issei apuntando a la mujer

-"la llevaremos y la entregaremos, de alguna manera, siento que él quería eso"

-"si"

Un círculo mágico apareció, mientras se desvanecían Rias pensaba en algo.

(Revelare lo que eres, Kamijou)

 **POV Kamijou**

Después de haber vuelto a la normalidad a ese monstruo, que en realidad era una mujer, que en realidad era un demonio renegado, eso es lo que ellas me dijeron. Aunque eso no es lo que me sorprendió, lo que me impacto fue que Kiba-senpai y Hyoudou-senpai fueran magos, bueno al parecer hay muchas cosas que todavía se esconden en esta ciudad, eso es lo que yo siento.

Actualmente me encuentro con las dos chicas que entraron al lugar, vamos caminando hacia su casa, ellas me pidieron que las acompañase porque tenían miedo de caminar solas en la noche. Mientras íbamos de camino me entro una duda.

-"¿tu, porque entraste a ese lugar?"

Eso es lo que me extraño, incluso llevo a una niña.

-"si tuviera que decírtelo… sería algo así como que algo me atrajo hacia ese lugar, algo me estaba llamando… eso es lo que sentí por eso es que entre"

¿Alguien la atrajo? ¿era esa mujer? No lo comprendo muy bien pero eso podría ser.

-"ella igual sintió lo mismo" me dijo apuntando hacia la pequeña "pero al entrar no había nada hasta que vimos a ese monstruo"

Así que las dos sintieron lo mismo, ¿sería algo así como la hipnosis, un poder que controle la mente de las personas?... por un momento sentí que conocía a alguien con un poder así pero no lo puedo recordar, solo se eso.

-"llegamos"

La voz de la chica me saco de mis pensamientos.

-"¿es así? Bueno es mejor que me valla, ya es muy tarde"

-"oni-chan"

Wow! Sentí un pequeño temblor en mi corazón. No es que no me hayan llamado así antes pero es raro.

-"¡Muchas gracias oni-chan por salvarnos de ese monstruo!"

-"no fue nada, cualquier persona haría lo mismo que yo"

-"nnn" ella ladeo la cabeza negando mis palabras "no todos oni-chan, ¡tú apareciste como un héroe!"

-"no soy un héroe, solo soy un estudiante normal y si alguien estuviera en problemas, yo solo la iría a ayudar, eso es algo normal ¿no?"

-"eso es un héroe…" murmuro algo que no pude escuchar, luego puso una gran sonrisa "¡Oni-chan cuando sea grande, quiero casarme contigo!"

¿eh? ¿¡Que!? Porque la primera chica que se me confiesa tiene que ser una niña, esto definitivamente es mala suerte. La chica mayor solo sonríe burlonamente… ¿Qué es lo que alguien diría en esta situación?

-"p-pero todavía hay muchos chicos que puedes conocer"

-"¡No! Nadie será como tú, oni-chan"

-"¿es así?" suspire "entonces… te espero en el futuro"

Le revolví el cabello, eso es lo único que pude decirle, no quería destruirle sus ilusiones, no a una niña tan tierna.

-"¡Sí!"

-"entonces… en un futuro próximo nos volveremos a ver"

Con esas palabras me despedí y pude escuchar un fuerte ¡SI! Detrás de mí. Es mejor que me valla a casa todavía no preparo la cena….¿la cena? ¿La comida? ¿No he comprado todavía?... ¡TODAVIA NO HE COMPRADO!

-"¡GWAAAA FUKUODAAAAA!"

Me tire de rodillas y me agarre la cabeza desesperadamente, que voy a ser si no alcanzo a comprar. Mire la hora en mi reloj.

-"¡todavía puede haber una tienda abierta, mejor me apuro!"

Y con eso me encamine hacia alguna tienda.

Mientras iba caminando, sentía una mirada en la espalda, toda la semana pasada sentí que alguien me observaba pero esta mirada es distinta, es algo mas ¿violenta? Eso es lo que siento. Mire en dirección de donde la sentí, pero no había nada. Bueno no me voy a preocupar de esas cosas por ahora.

Al caminar por un tiempo, en la calle paralela pude ver a una chica, ¿una monja?

Yo Kamijou Touma, un chico con mala suerte, se por experiencias pasadas que personas vestidas así pueden traer muchos problemas… ¡la experiencia lo dice! Es mejor alejarse… pero atrás de ella vienen unos tipos que no se ven muy amigables.

Suspire.

Voy a tener que acercarme, ellos le pueden hacer algo malo. Es más, esa chica se ve perdida.

-"hey"

La llame, los tipos me vieron y fruncieron el ceño, lo sabía, ellos intentaban hacerle algo.

-"¿estas perdida?"

-"d-don`t worry, I`m okay"

Quede confundido por un momento, ella me hablo en inglés. ¿Será por eso que está perdida? ¿nadie la entendía?... ¡Llego el momento de mostrar mis grandes habilidades! ¡Yo Kamijou Touma, me prepare para momentos como este!

[N/A: De aquí en adelante hablan normalmente]

-"¿necesitas ir a algún lugar?"

Le hable en inglés, por supuesto, ella me miro sorprendida y luego sonrió.

-"intentaba ir a una tienda, pero me perdí" lo dijo con un tono triste

-"si quieres vamos juntos, yo igual voy a comprar"

-"d-de verdad" yo asentí y ella sonrió feliz "gracias"

Comenzamos a caminar, yo mire hacia atrás para ver si estaban los tipos pero ya se habían ido.

Ya habíamos llegado a la tienda y habíamos comprado lo que necesitábamos, aunque me pareció extraño lo que ella compro.

-"¿Por qué compraste solo pastas?"

-"¿es extraño?"

-"no digo que sea extraño, solo es que compraste demasiada"

-"esto es lo que como siempre"

Que extraño método alimenticio, ¿será acaso una dieta?. Mire mi reloj.

-"kih! ¡es demasiado tarde!"

-"¿hay algo malo?"

-"mañana tengo clases" dije deprimido "y es muy tarde"

Ella sonrió

-"si es así, ¿no deberías irte?"

-"pero ¿tu estarás bien?, es muy tarde y te puede pasar algo"

-"estaré bien"

-"si es así, está bien, ten cuidado"

Y así corrí hacia mi casa. Espero no despertar tarde o si no Komoe-sensei me regañara.

Al día siguiente no hubo mucho inconveniente en la escuela, algunas extrañas situaciones pero nada importante.

En la tarde mientras iba de camino a casa, un perro me persiguió, no sé por qué motivo, nunca entenderé a mi suerte. Estuve corriendo por toda la ciudad por más de 3 horas y eso no es todo se unieron más perros a la persecución. Y en todos los caminos hacia mi casa había un perro por lo tanto no pude ir a refugiarme a mi dulce hogar.

Al parecer los perdí, ya era de noche, intente descansar en la cerca de una casa, en ese momento sentí que mi mano hizo desvanecer algo.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"

Tengo un mal presentimiento, escuche un ruido como algo que ha sido golpeado dentro de la casa.

 **Fin POV Kamijou**

Kamijou se acercó lentamente a la puerta de la casa, esta se encontraba abierta, no había luces en el pasillo, se adentró intentado hacer el menor ruido posible. Al final del primer piso había algunas luces encendidas pero eran muy débiles.

Se acercó hasta escuchar algunas voces en la sala de estar, se quedó pegado a la pared para poder escuchar la conversación.

-"¿¡cómo es que puedes matar a otro humano!?¿¡no se supone que solo debes matar a demonios!?

(¿Matar a otro humano?¿Qué demonios está pasando?)se preguntó Kamijou, todavía no iba a interferir podría ser alguna clase de broma.

-"¿haaah? ¿un simple demonio como tu sermoneándome? hahaha. Simplemente gracioso, probablemente podrías ganar al premio por ser gracioso. Está bien escucha bien, demonio de mierda. Los demonios también usan la codicia de los humanos para sobrevivir. Apoyándose en un demonio prueba que ya no eres un humano. Es el final. Es por eso que lo mate. Me gano la vida matando demonios y aquellos que tienen contratos con ellos.

-"¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡NI UN DEMONIO IRIA TAN LEJOS!"

-"¿de que estas hablando? Los demonios no son más que basura, eso es sentido común, ¿no lo sabias?, en serio, deberías empezar tu vida de nuevo como un bebe. Espera, es inútil decirle esto a un demonio reencarnado como tú. Entonces, bien por mi hahaha ¡tengo que matarte! Hahaha asombroso ¿no? Es lo mejor ¿no?

Se escuchó el sonido de vibración en el aire.

Kamijou apretó fuertemente los puños.

-"me irritas, no sé como pero me irritas, ¿te puedo matar? ¿Para qué pregunto? Hahaha igual lo hare. Te apuñalare con este sable de luz y te voy a volar la cabezacon esta hermosa pistola hahaha"

-"¡aaaaaah!"

Alguien cayó.

-"¿Cómo está? ¡la bala especial hecha para los exorcistas, la bala de luz! Y no hace sonido alguno. ¡No crees que es asombroso! Hahaha ¡muere, muere, maldito demonio! ¡conviértete en polvo y desaparece! ¡Hoy te matare de una forma maravillosa! ¡Hahaha!"

Kamijou pudo oír a alguien riendo locamente, ya había perdido la paciencia, no estaba acostumbrado a esperar pero esta vez lo hizo por alguna razón. Se movió y vio lo que había dentro de la habitación.

-"¡Kyaaaaa!"

Se escuchó un grito viniendo desde la otra puerta pero él no le prestó atención, él no podía, su mente había quedado en blanco. Su respiración se había detenido.

En la pared se encontraba alguien clavado con unos tornillos, estaba al revés y estaba haciendo la forma de una cruz, era una silueta humana o es lo que debería ser, debido a la condición en la que estaba no se podía saber. El cadáver había sido cortado viciosamente, había viseras y mucha sangre saliendo de las heridas. Debido a esto un gran charco se había formado en el piso.

Kamijou estaba congelado, su mente no lograba procesar correctamente. Era como si hubiera revivido un viejo trauma después de visitar esos incontables mundos. Pero ahora esto era real, no había nada que el pudiera cambiar, esto era una sola línea e iba seguir con su camino.

El tiempo todavía seguía corriendo en la habitación, menos para él. Él no era el único congelado, la chica que recién había llegado también seguía allí mirando la horrible escena.

-"Pero si es mi asistente, Asia-chan ¿terminaste de poner la barrera?"

-"e-esto es…"

-"oh verdad, esta es tu primera vez viendo un cadáver ¿cierto Asia-chan?. Mira cuidadosamente, este es nuestro trabajo"

-"eso no puede…"

-"nosotros matamos a las personas insignificantes que han sido corrompidas por los demonios"

-"¡i-imposible!"

La chica se da cuenta de algo.

-"¿I-Issei-san?"

-"Asia…"

-"Padre Freed esa persona e-"

-"no, no, no le digas persona a este maldito demonio"

Ella quedo en shock al enterarse de la verdad.

-"eso no puede ser…¿Issei-san es un demonio?"

-"¡o~oh! Hahaha ¿ustedes se conocen? Wow, esto es emocionante, hahaha, que linda sorpresa ¿será esto un amor prohibido entre un demonio y una hermana? Me estoy emocionando~o"

El chico sacerdote comenzó a reírse locamente.

-"¡demonios y humanos no pueden coexistir!¡especialmente, los humanos de la iglesia y los demonios son grandes enemigos! Y nosotros somos un grupo abandonado por Dios. Ya somos humanos que no pueden sobrevivir sin el apoyo de los ángeles caído-sama. ¿Lo has entendido?"

El sacerdote se acercó a Issei y mueve su espada hacia él. Iba a ser apuñalado pero la chica se interpuso entre ellos. Se paró frente a Issei con los brazos extendidos. El cura quedo confuso pero se recupera inmediatamente.

-"oye, oye…¿Qué es esto? ¿lo dices en serio? ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo?"

-"Padre Freed… se lo ruego, por favor, deje ir a esta persona"

-"¿haaah? Los demonios son basura y necesitan ser tratados como tal ¿acaso tienes algo malo en la cabeza?"

-"incluso entre los demonios hay buenas personas"

El sacerdote se estaba impacientando, se está agarrando la cabeza en señal de desesperación.

-"muévete ahora…"

-"N-no, ¡Dios no te perdonara por hacer algo tan horrible!"

-"¡que estupideces estas diciendo!"

Movió su espada y golpeo a Asia. No, no la golpeo, no alcanzo a golpearla.

-"tu… maldito"

Alguien había agarrado la espada y la había roto. Antes de que el sable tocara a Asia, un chico de cabello en punta había aparecido.

-"¿haaah? Otra basura se interpo- ¡cough!"

El sacerdote fue callado por un golpe en el estómago, el escupió sangre.

El chico que lo había golpeado tenía la cabeza agachada, aunque no se pudiera ver su expresión, se podía ver como sus brazos temblaban, intentado contener sus emociones.

-"¿Quién mie-¡aagh!"

Otro golpe impacto en su cuerpo, el sacerdote se levantó, saco otro sable, se movió hacia Touma y dirigió el sable hacia el cuello del chico, pero este movió su mano derecha y detuvo la espada.

-"¿¡q-que!?"

Y luego realizo una patada circular, mandando al sacerdote a la pared. Este se dio la vuelta pero se encontró al chico frente a él. Touma agarro el cuello del sacerdote y lo levanto.

-"ugh…"

La mano derecha del chico temblaba, estaba apretando el puño hasta su límite. Por primera vez desde que el chico apareció levanto la mirada. El sacerdote sintió su corazón detenerse, nunca antes había sentido miedo, esta era su primera vez, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por dicha emoción.

-"tu…¿fuiste el que mato a esa persona?"

La voz del chico era más fría que el hielo.

-"kih…hahaha si fui yo… ugh… se lo merecía por hacer contrato con esas basuras… se merecía ese castigo"

Grave error, Touma apretó más el agarre y lo golpeo con su mano derecha, lo más fuerte que pudo. El sacerdote escupió mucha sangre. Después lo soltó y este cayó al suelo revolcándose.

-"Hyoudou-senpai, ¿te encuentras bien?"

Touma se dio la vuelta y le pregunto a Issei. Issei se encontraba en shock, no le tomo importancia a sus heridas, solo podía pensar en el acto que acababa de presenciar.

-"¿Hyoudou-senpai?"

-"¿eh?...sí, estoy un poco lastimado pero estoy bien"

-"¿dónde estás herido, Issei-san?" pregunto Asia acercándose a Issei

-"no, no hay problema Asia, estoy bien"

-"Issei-san…" Asia hiso un puchero

-"está bien" dijo Issei mostrando la herida.

Mientras curaban a Issei, un círculo mágico había aparecido, de este salieron 3 personas.

-"Hyoudou-kun, venimos a… ¿Qué paso aquí?"

-"chicos…"

Las 3 personas estaban asombradas al ver al sacerdote de rodillas escupiendo grandes cantidades de sangre.

-"ara ara. Esto es extraño"

Una última persona salió del círculo mágico, era Rias Gremory.

-"¿Issei tu hiciste eso?"

-"no buchou… fue Kamijou"

-"¿Kamijou?"

Rias movió la mirada hacia Issei, al lado de este se encontraban Asia y Kamijou Touma.

-"¡Wow! ¡Tienes un poder increíble!" exclamo Touma al ver como se sanaba la herida

-"G-Gracias" agradeció la chica un poco sonrojada, al haber sido alabada.

Rias suspiro, dos veces seguidas este chico había aparecido en donde estaban los problemas.

-"ugh!"

El sacerdote se levantó lentamente con una mano en su estómago.

-"uh hahaha llegaron más demonios ¡wow! Interesante, los matare a ustedes primero y después al bastardo que me golpeo"

Issei ya estaba sano y se colocó en pies.

El sacerdote saco otro sable y comenzó a moverse hacia el grupo. Kiba igual saco su espada. El sonido de metal chocando se oyó en la habitación. Incluso herido Freed era capaz de seguirle el ritmo a kiba.

Koneko levanto una de las mesas y las lanzo hacia Freed.

-"tch" chasqueo la lengua y corto la mesa

Cuando corto la mesa, había alguien al otro lado, Kamijou estaba dirigiendo su puño hacia el chico sacerdote, al impactar el sacerdote rodo hasta quedar apoyado con su espalda en una de las paredes.

-"buchou, se acercan ángeles caídos, un gran número de ellos"

-"prepara la teletransportación, Akeno, regresaremos al club"

-"¡sí!"

Un círculo mágico apareció.

-"Issei, vamos"

-"p-pero ¿y ellos?"

-"no te preocupes Hyoudou-senpai, estaremos bien" dijo Kamijou

Y con eso, los demonios desaparecieron del lugar.

-"nosotros igual deberíamos irnos, sería peligroso seguir en este lugar"

-"p-pero yo no tengo donde quedarme"

-"¿es así? Vamos a mi casa"

-"¿no sería un problema?" agrego Asia

-"no te preocupes, antes de venir a esta ciudad, tenía a dos personas viviendo conmigo en un pequeño dormitorio, así que ya estoy acostumbrado"

Asia quedo confundida.

-"vamos"

* * *

Hasta aquí el sexto capítulo, lo siento si esperaban que abarcara todo el arco de Asia, pero como dije, actualmente tengo muchas cosas que hacer en mis estudios y apenas tuve tiempo comencé a escribir este capítulo. Tal vez el próximo es el final.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Si tienen alguna duda, queja o idea puedan escribirla, todo es bien recibido.

Eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenas queridos lectores, acá yo, con el séptimo capítulo.**

 **No tengo mucho de que hablar por ahora, solamente que disfruten.**

 **Sin más que decir, los invito a leer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Deteniendo a los que cayeron del cielo**

-"vamos"

Kamijou le hablo a la chica vestida de hermana que aún seguía allí.

-"es mejor que nos vallamos, como dijeron ellos, vienen más personas y podríamos estar en verdaderos problemas… h-hey ¿te encuentras bien?"

Kamijou vio que la chica tenía el rostro pálido.

-"e-estoy bien, es solo que el olor es demasiado desagradable"

Eso sería una respuesta normal, actualmente se encontraban en un lugar con una escena bastante bizarra.

-"salgamos de este lugar rápido para que te sientas mejor"

La chica asintió en respuesta y los dos salieron de la casa. Dejando en el lugar al chico sacerdote que estaba apoyado en la pared inconsciente.

Después de un tiempo los dos jóvenes llegaron a la casa de Kamijou.

-"¿te sientes mejor?"

-"si, gracias"

Touma sonrió pero luego puso una cara seria.

-"hoy no te preguntare nada relacionado con el incidente anterior, debes estar cansada así que es mejor que vayas a dormir"

-"si pero ¿no será un problemas que yo duerma en tu casa?"

-"no te preocupes, actualmente estoy viviendo solo"

-"¿es así?" Kamijou asintió en respuesta

-"bueno sígueme yo te mostrare donde dor-" el chico recién se había dado cuenta de algo

-"¿pasa algo?" la chica pregunto confundida

-"n-no nada"

Kamijou y la chica subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación.

-"aquí dormirás hoy"

-"e-espera, ¿esta es tu habitación?"

-"si"

-"¿tú donde dormirás?"

-"abajo, en la sala de estar hay un sofá, allí dormiré"

-"¿y las demás habitaciones?" dijo confundida la chica, cuando entro a la casa vio varias habitaciones, porque el dormiría en un sofá y no en una de ellas

-"b-bueno eso… se me olvido limpiarlas" dijo mientras suspiraba el chico "cuando tenga tiempo las limpiare, pero por eso tú no te preocupes, tienes que descansar, al frente hay un baño si es que lo necesitas"

-"muchas gracias" agradeció la chica

-"no hay de que, esto… ¿Asia, cierto?" pregunto confundido Touma, ese nombre había escuchado cuando estaba con Issei

-"¡Sí!, Asia Argento, ese es mi nombre, puedes llamarme Asia" dijo energética

-"bueno Asia, yo soy Kamijou Touma, llámame como desees"

-"¡Sí! Muchas gracias, Touma-san"

-"Que descanses" dijo saliendo de la habitación

Asia se quedó mirando la puerta por unos momentos y luego puso una sonrisa triste.

Dos chicos la habían ayudado, sin siquiera conocerla.

(Todavía hay buenas personas, me alegra haber venido a este lugar, pero…)

Después de salir de sus pensamientos se desvistió, se acostó en la cama y se durmió rápidamente.

Al otro día

Los rayos del sol golpeaban ligeramente el rostro de Kamijou.

-"umm"

Se levantó, estiro sus brazos y bostezo. Miro el entorno de donde estaba y de repente se asustó. En el otro sofá había alguien sentada observándolo, se trataba de una chica rubia de ojos verdes. El cabello de la chica estaba mojado. Kamijou quedo confundido un momento hasta que la reconoció, gracias a la vestimenta que ella llevaba.

-"Buenos días, Asia"

-"Buenos días, Touma-san" dijo sonriendo

Kamijou miro su reloj, su cara perdió todo el color de vida.

-"¿Touma-san?"

-"esto…si…era eso…fukuoda" suspiro rendido, eran las 10:30, ya no alcanzaba a ir a la escuela, a menos que quisiera un regaño de Komoe-sensei

Luego poso la vista sobre su fiel celular-despertador y vio que no tenía batería.

-"hahaha era eso, ¡Porque el destino tiene que tratar de esta manera a Kamijou-san!" grito deprimido el chico

-"¿te encuentras bien, Touma-san?" pregunto confundida Asia al ver el extraño actuar del chico

-"¿eh? No te preocupes, estoy bien" dijo ya recuperado "voy a preparar el desayuno"

-"¿te ayudo?"

-"¿ah?... ¡realmente existen esas palabras tan maravillosas!" Kamijou comenzó a derramar lágrimas de alegría

Asia solo pudo ver la escena con una gota de sudor.

Después de que el desayuno estuviera listo. Los dos estaban sentados comiendo mientras la televisión daba las noticias del día.

-"esta delicioso" Touma se llevaba un poco de comida a la boca "¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?"

-"Aprendí observando, principalmente mi fuerte son las pastas pero también se cocinar otras cosas"

-"ojalas Index fuera igual a ti" dijo recordando al pozo sin fondo

-"¿Index? Qué nombre más extraño pero... me parece haber escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte" murmuro Asia

"Noticia de último momento. A altas horas de la noche del día de ayer, una mujer fue brutalmente asesinada dentro de su hogar, aun no se encuentra al culpable de dicho asesinato inhumano, la hija de la mujer asesinada regresaba de sus estudios cuando vio la horrible escena…"

En la pantalla del televisor se podía apreciar la casa donde ocurrió la pelea con el sacerdote loco y afuera de esta, estaba la hija derramando grandes cantidades de lágrimas.

El silencio inundo el lugar.

Asia tenía la cabeza agachada.

Kamijou intentaba controlar sus emociones pero el pensar que esa chica iba a quedar sola, lo hacía enfurecer más.

-"lo siento…" un susurro se escucho

Kamijou levanto la mirada y vio a Asia llorando.

-"Asia…"

-"lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Touma-san, lo siento, y-yo no sabía…" Asia se tapó la cara con sus manos "¡yo no sabía que eso iba a pasar!"

Kamijou quedo en shock, no sabía qué hacer, calmo sus emociones y se dirigió a donde estaba Asia.

-"Asia, no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa"

Kamijou tomo las manos de Asia y luego su rostro para que lo mirara.

-"no te culpes a ti misma de algo que tu no hiciste, tu eres una buena persona"

-"¡Uwaaaa!"

Asia salto a los brazos de Touma y lloro, lloro como nunca lo había hecho.

Estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que ella se calmó.

-"¿Te sientes mejor?"

-"G-Gracias Touma-san pero y-" Kamijou entendió lo que quería decir

-"No te preocupes, ahora yo estoy aquí, si estas en problemas, yo no dudare en ayudarte" dijo palmeando la cabeza de Asia

-"Gracias" ella sonrió mientras que con la manga de su ropa se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Después de eso, los dos se sentaron en los sofás, frente a frente.

-"Yo en verdad no sé lo que está pasando en este lugar" confeso Kamijou

-"entonces ¿porque estabas allí ayer?"

-"digamos simplemente mala suerte"

-"¿mala suerte?" Pregunto confusa

-"dejemos eso de lado ¿quiero saber qué hacías tu allí?"

-"¿yo?" lo dijo con un tono de tristeza

-"¿Qué es ese extraño poder que tienes? ¿Por qué estabas con ese loco sacerdote?"

Asia tenía una pelea mental, no sabía si decirle o no, algo dentro de ella le decía que si le contaba la verdad, ese chico se vería envuelto en múltiples situaciones. Así que la respuesta que le dio fue

-"Sacred Gear, el extraño poder que tengo es debido a una Sacred Gear llamada Twilight Healing"

La verdad, otra voz más fuerte le decía que podía confiar en él.

-"¿Sacred Gear?"

-"Es el poder que Dios me concedió para poder sanar a las personas"

Kamijou no entendía muy bien pero dejo que ella siguiera hablando. Asia hizo una expresión complicada.

-"Touma-san te contare una historia" sonrió tristemente

Hace mucho tiempo, en una lugar de Europa, había una chica que fue abandonada por sus padres, ella fue criada en una Iglesia cercana por una monja junto con otros huérfanos. La chica era una fuerte seguidora de la Iglesia, un día, a la edad de 8 años, recibió un poder especial. La chica en una de sus caminatas vio a un pequeño perro lastimado y lo curo, una persona de la Iglesia Católica lo presencio por accidente, desde ese día su vida dio un cambio…

A ella la llamaron Santa Doncella debido a su poder. Ella uso su poder para curar a muchos creyentes, los rumores se esparcieron por muchos lugares y fue respetada como Santa Doncella, aun sin su consentimiento pero a ella no le disgustaba, las personas de la iglesia eran amables con ella. Ella realmente estaba feliz de que su poder fuera útil para las personas. La chica estaba agradecida con Dios pero aun así ella no podía tener amigos, todos la veían como algo irregular, ella era una herramienta para sanar.

Pero un día eso cambio, cuando la chica estaba caminando a lo lejos diviso a un demonio herido y ella lo curo, aun si era un demonio ella tenía que curarlo, la bondad que emanaba de ella fue tan grande que le hizo tomar esa decisión, pero eso cambio su vida para siempre, una persona vio eso por accidente y lo notifico a la iglesia. Ella fue llamada una bruja debido al incidente, las personas la vieron como una hereje.

La chica una vez respetada como Santa Doncella, ahora era temida y en su lugar era llamada Bruja y la iglesia opto por abandonarla, sin lugar donde ir, la chica fue a parar a una organización de Exorcistas Errantes. Ahora ella tenía que obtener la divina protección de los ángeles caídos. Pero aun así, aun con todos esos problemas, la chica nunca se olvidó de una cosa, ella no se olvidó de agradecerle a Dios, nunca dejo de rezarle. Incluso así, la chica fue abandonada…Dios no la salvo.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue que la iglesia no estuviera dispuesta a ayudarla, ni siquiera una persona estuvo allí para defenderla. No había Nadie.

-"Un tiempo después la chica fue enviada a Japón, para ayudar al Padre Freed en sus labores de exorcista pero…"

-"tu no sabías lo que el haría" Kamijou hablo y ella asintió "tuviste que pasar por mucho debido a ese poder"

-"no te preocupes Touma-san, gracias a este poder pude hacer felices a muchas personas"

Kamijou sonrió.

-"pero dejando eso de lado, debí suponer que si habían Ángeles, deberían haber ángeles caídos y demonios"

-"¿has estado con ángeles, Touma-san?" pregunto Asia

-"eso es una larga historia, te la puedo contar otro día" suspiro

-"Y el poder que tienes, Touma-san, ese que demostraste en esa casa, cuando destruiste la espada de luz, ¿que era? ¿era un Sacred Gear?"

-"a decir verdad, ni yo estoy seguro" dijo Kamijou mirando su mano derecha "el poder que reside en mi mano derecha se llama Imagine Breaker, este niega cualquier poder sobrenatural, sea esper, magia, hasta los milagros de Dios cuando los toco"

-"I-Imposible, un poder que tenga esa capacidad, es algo simplemente extraño, incluso poder negar las bendiciones de Dios" murmuro

-"también niega mi propia suerte, por lo tanto me veo envuelto en muchos problemas gracias eso"

-"¿por eso dijiste que la mala suerte te había enviado a dónde estábamos?" Kamijou asintió

-"¿te arrepientes de ser desafortunado Touma-san?"

-"No"

Asia quedo confundida

-"¿por qué no?"

-"Prefiero ser desafortunado y ayudar a las personas que lo necesitan, que ser afortunado y no saber lo que las personas están sufriendo"

Asia quedo sorprendida por la respuesta y sonrió.

Kamijou miro su reloj.

-"Ya es hora de almorzar, porque no vamos a comer afuera, así aprovechamos de mostrarte el lugar y de relajarnos" Asia asintió feliz

Después de salir de la casa y caminar por algunos minutos, llegaron a un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida. Cuando entraron al lugar fueron a pedir la comida.

-"¿Qué van a ordenar?" la camarera pregunto

-"yo quiero una hamburguesa" dijo Touma

-"¿y usted?"

-"…auu…y-yo…" Asia intentaba dar su pedido pero la camarera no le entendía

Kamijou al ver eso sonrió, recordó cuando estaba en Avignon con Itsuwa y no sabía cómo ordenar.

-"ella va a querer lo mismo que yo" ayudo Kamijou

Mientras se dirigían a una mesa vacía, Kamijou pudo sentir varias miradas de odio y solo suspiro. Cuando estaban sentados Touma tenía una gota de sudor, estaba viendo como Asia veía extrañamente la comida.

-"¿nunca antes habías venido a un lugar así y tampoco comiste una hamburguesa?"

-"no, siempre comía pastas y sopa"

Kamijou suspiro y le mostro como comer a Asia, ella estaba maravillada.

-"de verdad que te pareces un poco a Index"

-"a todo esto, Touma-san, ¿quién es Index? Ya la habías nombrado antes"

-"ehmm bueno, Index es igual a ti, es decir, igual es una hermana"

-"¡de verdad!" Asia tenia ojos de estrella "espero conocerla algún día"

Después de comer, los dos recorrieron la ciudad, fueron a diferentes partes, también se hiso presente la mala suerte de Kamijou, igual como de costumbre Touma ayudo a diferentes personas, hasta llegar la tarde.

-"¡Me divertí mucho el día de hoy!" Asia tenía una gran sonrisa

-"hahaha ¿de verdad? Me alegro"

Los dos estaban caminando por un parque. Kamijou reviso su reloj.

-"Ya es tarde, tengo que comprar las cosas para la cena"

-"yo te espero aquí, Touma-san"

-"vale, ten cuidado, voy a volver rápido"

Kamijou corrió por las calles.

Asia se sentó en una de las bancas y observo el lugar, cuando de repente diviso a alguien.

-"¿Issei-san?"

-"Asia…"

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos por el encuentro. Ambos estaban incomodos al principio pero el ambiente se relajó al pasar el tiempo. Asia le conto la historia de quien era antes de llegar a la ciudad y por qué había llegado, ella le dijo su sueño.

-"Issei-san… ¿te convertirías en mi amigo?"

-"Asia, no tienes que decir eso, nosotros ya somos amigos"

-"estoy muy feliz…" algunas lágrimas caían del rostro de Asia

-"Que hermosa escena… pero eso es imposible" una voz había llegado

Issei se dio vuelta lentamente.

-"¿Y-Yuuma-chan?"

Una delgada chica había llegado, tenía alas negras sobresaliendo de su espalda.

-"Reynalle-sama…"

(¿Reynalle? Es verdad, me olvide completamente, ella era un ángel caído)

-"así que era verdad, que estabas con un demonio… ¿oh? Eras tú, sobreviviste, en serio" ella se burlo

-"¿Qué es lo que quiere un ángel caído como tú?"

-"no quiero que un demonio de clase baja como tú me dirija la palabra" el ángel caído mira con desprecio a Issei "Esa chica, Asia, es nuestra pertenencia personal ¿puedo tenerla de vuelta?"

-"No, no quiero volver a esa iglesia, no quiero volver al lugar donde matan a otras personas…también, ustedes me hicieron cosas" Asia responde con disgusto

-"por favor no digas eso, Asia. Tu Sacred Gear es esencial para nuestro plan. Así que por favor regresa conmigo" el ángel caído se acerca a Asia

-"¡Sacred Gear!" Issei grita y un guantelete rojo se forma en su brazo izquierdo "ella no quiere regresar, no escuchaste"

El ángel caído Reynalle, quedo sorprendida pero luego comienza a reír.

-"Me habían dicho que tu Sacre Gear era uno peligroso pero al parecer estaban equivocados"

Issei la mira confundido.

-"tu Sacred Gear es uno de los más comunes. Es llamado Twice Critical, dobla el poder del poseedor por un tiempo. Realmente es un objeto adecuado para ti, un demonio de clase baja"

-"¡Bueno si es así! ¡SACRED GEAR! ¡ACTIVATE! ¿¡PUEDES DOBLAR MI PODER, CIERTO!? ¡ENTONCES, ACTIVATE!"

La joya del guantelete comienza a brillar. [¡boost!], Issei comienza a sentir poder fluyendo dentro de él , se movió en dirección del ángel caído pero…

-"ugh" vomito sangre

Una lanza de luz atravesó su estómago. Reynalle lo miro con aburrimiento

-"aunque dobles tu poder, no servirá de nada, la diferencia de poder es demasiada, ¿lo entiendes?"

Asia va corriendo donde Issei, coloca sus manos en la herida y comienza a curarlo.

-"Asia. Si no quieres que ese demonio sea asesinado, ven conmigo"

-"C-Como si te dejara"

-"Entiendo" dice Asia después de terminar de curar a Issei

-"buena chica, problema resuelto. Con el ritual de hoy, serás liberada de tu sufrimiento"

Asia camina hacia Reynalle

-"¡A-Asia!"

-"Adiós, Issei-san"

Reynalle cubre a Asia con sus alas negras.

-"Demonio de clase baja, parece que fuiste salvado por esta chica. Si te cruzas en mi camino otra vez, definitivamente te matare. Adiós, Issei-chan" el ángel caído se burla

El ángel caído, junto a Asia comienza a volar.

-"¿Adónde crees que vas?"

Un chico agarro la pierna del ángel caído.

-"¿¡Que!?"

-"T-Touma-san…"

El ángel caído al perder fuerza, suelta a Asia, Issei corre y la atrapa. Kamijou aun agarrando la pierna, la estampa en el suelo con fuerza.

-"Kamijou… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Issei deja en el suelo a Asia.

-"venía a buscar a Asia, cuando vi a esa mujer llevándosela ¿ella es un ángel caído?"

Issei asiente sorprendido de que Kamijou sepa.

-"¿Quién demonios eres?" Reynalle se levanta

Kamijou da un paso adelante protegiendo a los chicos.

-"si te atreves a tocarlos, no te perdonare"

-"hahaha tú, que buena broma, que podrá hacer un desagradable humano contra mi"

Reynalle junta sus manos, forma una lanza de luz y la tira hacia Touma. Kamijou intercepta la lanza y la hace desaparecer.

-"¿Qué?"

La mujer quedo sorprendida y forma dos nuevas, pero igual como la anterior son destrozadas. Sorprendida y desesperada, Reynalle toma una decisión.

-"Por el momento me iré, Asia, volveré a buscarte" y desaparece en el oscuro cielo

-"¿Están bien?" Touma se da la vuelta

-"si, gracias Touma-san"

-"¿Qué es lo que quería esa mujer?"

-"Llevarse a Asia para hacer un ritual"

-"¿un ritual?"

(Esto podría pasar a ser algo grave) piensa Kamijou

-"Asia, ¿tú sabes para qué es?" Asia ladea la cabeza negando "¿dónde es el ritual?"

-"En la iglesia de la ciudad"

-"Hyoudou-senpai cuida de Asia por favor"

-"¿T-Touma-san que vas a hacer?"

-"No te preocupes Asia"

Kamijou comenzó a correr, después de unos minutos se da cuenta de algo.

-"¿A dónde queda la iglesia?"

Se maldijo a si mismo de no haber preguntado primero. Preguntando a las personas que todavía estaban en las calles pudo llegar al lugar.

Kamijou pasó a través de la entrada y corrió hacia el santuario. Abrió la puerta y se adentró. En el lugar había un altar y sillas largas, parecía un santuario común y corriente. Las velas y lámparas iluminaban el interior del santuario. También estaba la escultura del hombre en la cruz, tenía la cabeza destruida.

Un poco más allá estaba alguien sentado, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Un chico con apariencia de sacerdote estaba sentado una de las sillas.

-"o~oh" el chico dio vuelta lentamente la cabeza y se sorprendió "pero si es el bastardo hahaha ¡que tenemos aquí! ¡Viniste a morir! Hahaha al parecer si"

El chico se levantó y frunció el ceño

-"Sabes, nunca antes vi a un desgraciado que me hiciera enojar tanto ¡Veras, es que soy súper fuerte y corto a los demonios nada más los encuentros! Y tú ¡te atreviste a interferir en mi estilo de vida! ¡Por eso, tú me enfadas, te voy a cortar en pedazos aquí mismo!" grito sacando una espada de luz

El sacerdote desapareció. Touma quedo sorprendido de la velocidad del chico. Sintió algo en su lado izquierdo, se movió y el chico apareció allí.

-"¿ah?"

Kamijou le dio una patada en el estómago. Antes de que el impulso de la patada lo llevara, le agarro el brazo, lo atrajo hacia él y con su puño izquierdo golpeo el rostro del chico.

-"cough" el sacerdote estaba tosiendo violentamente, Kamijou le había roto la nariz, mucha sangre salía de ella.

-"¿dónde está ese ángel caído? ¿Si la derroto a ella, Asia estará a salvo?"

-"ugh…exacto hahaha el ángel caído-sama está en el sótano pero…" se levantó "no te dejare pasar hasta que tus órganos se salgan de tu cuerpo" saco una pistola, apunto a Touma y disparo

Touma sintió algo en su pecho, movió su mano derecha hacia el lugar y algo desapareció.

-"¿Qué? ¿¡Cómo sabias donde iba a llegar!?"

Avanzo hacia el sacerdote.

-"sabes, hoy en las noticias apareció la mujer que ayer asesinaste" Agarro el arma y la destrozo "¿sientes algo al dejar a esa pobre chica sin madre?"

-"nada, no siento nada hahaha esa mujer se estaba contaminando con los demonios hahaha debería haber recibido más amor de parte mía"

Unos fuertes golpes hicieron eco en el lugar.

 **En el club de investigación de lo oculto**

Después de que Kamijou corriera hacia la iglesia, Issei dejo a Asia en la casa del chico y se dirigió al salón del club.

-"¿buchou?"

En el salón se encontraban 2 personas, Kiba y Koneko.

-"kiba ¿Dónde está buchou?"

-"No hace mucho salió con Akeno-san ¿Por qué la necesitas?"

-"necesito ir a ayudar a Kamijou" kiba abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa

-"¿Qué paso con Kamijou-kun?"

Issei les conto sobre el ángel caído y un extraño ritual.

-"Kiba, dile a buchou que yo iré a ese lugar"

-"Hyoudou-chan, solo lograras que te maten, aun si tienes un Sacred Gear, no puedes derrotar a un grupo de exorcistas y ángeles caídos por ti mismo"

-"no importa, no puedo dejar a Kamijou solo, él es un importante amigo de Asia, yo no podría mirarla a la cara si algo le pasara"

-"¿Tú crees que el peón es la pieza más débil?" Issei asintió "el peón tiene una habilidad especial y se llama promoción, es decir, puede cambiar a cualquier otra clase si logra llegar a la base del oponente. Puedes promoverte en cualquier pieza menos la del Rey. Eso es lo que me dijo buchou, es el mensaje que me dejo para ti, Hyoudou-chan"

-"¿Para mí?"

-"eso quiere decir que ella reconoció la iglesia como territorio enemigo, pero aun así no puedes ir, es algo imprudente"

-"No me importa si es imprudente o no, iré igual"

Kiba suspiro

-"yo también iré" Issei se sorprendió "Kamijou-kun igual es un amigo mío, es más, tú eres mi camarada y si quieres ir, es mi deber apoyarte. Y personalmente odio a los sacerdotes, igual que a los ángeles caídos"

Kiba sonrió ligeramente.

-"…yo también iré"

-"¿Koneko-chan?"

-"me siento intranquila si van dos personas"

Issei comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas.

-"¡estoy profundamente conmovido! ¡ahora mismo estoy conmovido por ti, Koneko-chan"

-"¿huh? Yo también voy a ir…" kiba sonreía con un rostro entristecido

-"¡entonces nosotros tres, vamos a una misión de apoyo! ¡Espera un poco Kamijou!"

Y así los tres se dirigieron a la iglesia.

 **Iglesia**

El cielo ya estaba oscuro, Kiba, Koneko e Issei, estaban examinando la iglesia. No había nadie entrando en la iglesia.

Entre más se acercaban, más fuerte podían sentir un mal presentimiento.

-"con esta presencia de seguro hay un ángel caído adentro, el líder enemigo está allí dentro"

Kiba saco un mapa y apunto al santuario.

-"Probablemente. La mayoría de los grupos de sacerdotes exiliados hacen modificación a los santuarios. Comúnmente realizan rituales sospechosos bajo el santuario"

-"¿por qué?" pregunto confundido Issei

-"es lo que solían respetar como un lugar sagrado y hacer algo que rechace a Dios ahí, les resulta satisfactorio ya que es un insulto hacia Dios. Ellos amaban a Dios, pero fueron rechazados, es por eso que lanzan a propósito conjuros malignos bajo el santuario, como representación de su odio"

Los tres corrieron a través de la entrada, el enemigo ya debía haber sabido que ellos llegaron. La puerta se encontraba abierta, se adentraron en el santuario.

En el lugar apoyado en la pared, se encontraba alguien completamente ensangrentado, tenía el rostro completamente hinchado. Se trataba de alguien que ellos conocían muy bien.

-"¿e-él no es ese sacerdote loco?"

-"si, ¿Quién lo dejo así?"

BOOM

Un sonido se escuchó en el sótano, los tres corrieron y bajaron las escaleras. Las lámparas del sótano estaban encendidas. Después de las escaleras había un solo pasillo que llevaba al fondo.

-"posiblemente al final del pasillo…este olor es el de esa persona…"

Koneko dijo eso, siguieron corriendo hasta el final del pasillo, encontraron una gran puerta que estaba abierta.

Cuando llegaron vieron a un gran grupo de exorcistas.

-"¿¡QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES!?"

Un gran grito se escuchó…más allá estaba el ángel caído Reynalle y un chico con varios cortes en su cuerpo, la ropa la tenía rota y mucha sangre salía de sus heridas.

 **MOMENTOS ANTES**

Después de derrotar al sacerdote Freed, Kamijou bajo las escaleras y camino por un largo pasillo, hasta encontrar una gran puerta. Abrió la puerta, en el lugar había una gran cantidad de gente con espadas de luz y un poco más allá una cruz y a su lado una mujer.

-"¿q-que haces tu aquí?"

Reynalle estaba sorprendida, no se esperaba que el chico llegara a ese lugar. Ella estaba ideando un plan para traer de vuelta a Asia.

-"vengo a detenerte, no pienso dejar que lastimes a Asia"

Kamijou vio la cruz y se imaginó a Asia en ese lugar, también recordó a la mujer asesinada con esa misma forma.

Apretó su puño y corrió hacia ella, mientras corría muchos cortes le llegaron, penetrando su piel, pero aun así él no se detuvo. Subió las escaleras, salto y dirigió el puño hacia la mujer.

-"OOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"

Con ese gruñido, el puño impacta de lleno en el rostro de la mujer.

BOOM

El cuerpo golpea fuertemente la pared, aun así la mujer se levanta, sus piernas temblaban.

-"¿¡QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES!?" Reynalle grita desesperadamente

Ella sintió como si su poder hubiera sido quitado, eso le desesperaba, ¿Cuál era el poder de ese chico? Esa pregunta surgió.

-"¡Kamijou/Kamijou-kun!" gritos se escucharon desde la puerta

Un ensangrentado Kamijou volteo, se encontró a Issei, Kiba y Koneko.

-"que desagradable sorpresa, es mejor que valla a buscar a Asia rápidamente" levanto vuelo, saliendo del lugar.

Issei igual había salido del lugar.

Kamijou se tambaleo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, un grupo de exorcista lo detuvo.

*Kachin*

Kiba había llegado a donde estaba Touma.

-"apresúrate Kamijou-kun, nosotros los detendremos"

-"Gracias…" lentamente comenzó a avanzar

Issei y Reynalle, estaban frente a frente. El sacerdote ya no estaba.

-"es mejor que te apartes del camino si no quieres morir"

-"no eres nada parecida a la Yuuma-chan que recuerdo"

Al escuchar eso la mujer comenzó a reír a todo pulmón.

-"ufufufu, fue divertido. Ese tiempo en el que salía contigo"

-"Tú fuiste mi primera novia ¿sabes?" dijo triste "¡Sacred Gear!"

-"si, era lindo observarte. Es divertido jugar con chicos que no tienen experiencias con las mujeres"

[¡Boost!]

-"era en serio lo de hacerme cargo de ti ¿sabes?"

-"fufufu. Si, te hiciste cargo de mí. Cuando estaba en problemas te las arreglaste para encargarte de ello asegurándote de que no saliera lastimada ¿pero sabias que todo eso lo hice a propósito? Porque era divertido ver tu rostro confundido"

-"me asegure de planear cuidadosamente nuestra primera cita. Para asegurarme que fuera una grandiosa cita" sonrió auto despreciándose "¡Promoción Torre!"

Issei avanzo lentamente hacia el ángel caído.

-"¡ajajaja! ¡Si tienes razón! ¡Fue una impresionante cita! ¡Gracias a eso, estuve aburrida!"

[¡Boost!]

-"Yuuma-chan…" ya había llegado al lado de ella

-"Para terminar, decidí asesinarte en el atardecer ¿hermoso cierto?"

-"¡Reynalleeeee!"

[¡EXPLOSION!]

Issei golpeo fuertemente el estómago de la mujer. Reynalle se tambaleo y cayó al piso.

(¡Maldición! Aun no me recupero del golpe que me mando el otro mocoso) escupió sangre y luego se levanto

-"Dime, ¿porque necesitas a Asia?"

-"necesito su Sacred Gear, imagínate un ángel caído que puede curar a otros Ángeles caídos"

-"espera… ¿quieres quitarle su Sacred Gear? ¿Qué pasara con ella?"

-"Morirá, gracias a su Sacred Gear, mi estatus subirá. Podría ser de ayuda para esos dos ¡Para el gran Azazel-sama y Shemhaza-sama!"

-"como si me importara"

-"bueno tu no entiendes…" dijo Reynalle formando una lanza de luz.

Cuando la iba a lanzar esta desapareció.

-"¿q-que?"

Alguien la había tocado desde atrás. Kamijou había llegado.

-"así que por eso estabas buscando a Asia… ugh… ni creas que te dejaremos"

Issei nuevamente golpeo el estómago de Reynalle. Esta cayó al piso agarrándose el estómago. Ahora su fuerza era la de un humano común.

Intento volar, pero Issei le agarro la pierna y la lanzo hacia Touma, Kamijou dirigió un puño hacia el rostro impactando de lleno.

-"cough…cof…cof…. malditos" se levantó lentamente formando dos lanzas y las dirigió hacia Touma.

Kamijou se dio cuenta de esto, no podía negar las dos al mismo tiempo, así que protegió el lugar más importante.

-"¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" la otra lanza impacto en su pierna derecha, cayendo de rodillas al piso

-"¡Kamijou!"

-"¡hahahaha!" Reynalle comenzó a reírse como loca, formo dos lanzas más y las lanzo.

Otra vez Kamijou tuvo que proteger el lugar más importante.

-"AAAAAAAAAHHHH" la otra impacto en su hombro izquierdo

Grandes cantidades de sangre salían de las heridas de Kamijou.

-"¡Maldita!" Issei corrió hacia Reynalle y le golpeo el rostro

Reynalle se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero alguien la había agarrado, Kamijou se había arrastrado hasta ella y le había tomado el pie.

-"A-Adonde… crees que… vas" Lentamente se levantó.

Sintió miedo, Reynalle sintió miedo, ese chico debería estar muriendo pero aun así se estaba levantando. Issei igual estaba sorprendido.

-"Issei" otras personas habían llegado y miraron la escena "¿K-Kamijou?"

Rias y Akeno habían llegado, no se esperaron ver al chico de cabello en punta en el lugar, otro juego del destino. Reynalle al ver llegar más gente, se desesperó. Kamijou se aferró a una banca.

-"¿U-ustedes que hacen aquí?"

-"Vinimos a ver como mi sirviente te derrotaba pero no nos esperábamos este acontecimiento"

-"buchou ¿De dónde saliste?"

-"Del sótano. Termine mis asuntos así que use un círculo mágico para llegar aquí. Es la primera vez que me transporto a una iglesia, a todo esto ¿Dónde está esa chica?"

-"¿hablas de Asia?" Rias asintió "ella está a salvo…buchou ¿está bien haber venido a este lugar, los ángeles no se enojaran?"

-"Las iglesias pertenecen a Dios o a religiones que se relacionan, pero hay casos como este donde son usadas por ángeles caídos. Entonces, si nosotros los demonios dañamos la iglesia habrá ocasiones en las que seremos convertidos en blancos de asesinos. Por odio y venganza"

-"¿de verdad?"

-"pero eso no sucederá esta vez… Esta iglesia originalmente estaba abandonada. Y un cierto grupo de ángeles caídos vino aquí para usarla por su propia codicia. Y paso que nosotros solamente tuvimos una pelea en un lugar como ese. Así que no pisamos verdadero territorio enemigo como para entrar en una guerra. Esta es una pequeña batalla entre un demonio y un ángel caído. Esto puede suceder en cualquier parte"

Reynalle rio.

-"Piensas que me tienes en tus manos, pero lo lamento. Este plan fue secreto ante los altos mandos, pero hay otros ángeles caídos conmigo. Si me encuentro en peligro ellos…"

-"no vendrán a ayudarte" Rias lo dijo claramente y rechazo las palabras de la mujer

-"eso es porque elimine a tres ángeles caídos, Calawana, Donashik y Mitelt"

-"¡Mentirosa!"

Rias saco tres plumas negras.

-"Estas son las plumas de esos tres. Puedes diferenciarlas ya que eres del mismo tipo que ellos, ¿cierto?"

El rostro de Reynalle mostro desesperanza.

-"Luego de conocer a Donashik, supe que había unos cuantos ángeles caídos planeando algo en esta ciudad. Pero lo ignore porque supuse que era un plan que involucraba a todo un grupo de ángeles caídos. Ni siquiera yo soy tan tonta para enfrentar a todos los ángeles caídos. Entonces escuche que los ángeles caídos se movían en secreto así que fui con Akeno a hablar con ellos. Cuando los vi en persona, bruscamente dijeron que era su propio plan. Dijeron que al ayudarte subirían su estatus"

-"nos menospreciaron porque éramos tan solo dos chicas las que se les acercaron. Así que les pregunte como un regalo de despedida. Fufufu, hablaron sin darse cuenta que iban a morir"

(Por eso buchou no estaba en la sala del club cuando llegue)

-"creo que es hora de terminar esto" dijo Rias "sabes, ese chico posee, el Boosted Gear, es un Sacred Gear considerado el más raro entre los raros. La marca del dragón rojo en el guantelete es la prueba ¿incluso tú has escuchado ese nombre antes cierto?"

-"el Boosted Gear…uno de los longinus, la habilidad de obtener el poder que sobrepasa a Dios y al rey demonio por un determinado tiempo… ¿¡el Sacred Gear maldito está en manos de un chiquillo como ese!?

Reynalle miro a Issei pero cambio la mirada a Kamijou.

-"¿¡Pero cuál es el maldito poder de ese maldito mocoso!? ¿¡Cómo es que puede dejarme sin mi poder!?"

Rias igual miro a Kamijou.

(¿Así que también es capaz de ganarle a un ángel caído?)

-"yo no lo sé" confeso Rias "bueno… dejemos el parloteo hasta aquí… es hora de que desaparezcas"

Reynalle puso una mirada afligida hacia Issei.

-"¡Issei-chan! ¡Por favor sálvame!" su voz era más suave

-"¡Este demonio intenta asesinarme! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo tanto! ¡Por eso, derrotemos a este demonio juntos!"

Issei aparto la mirada.

-"Adiós, amor mío. Buchou, estoy al límite… Podrías…"

El ángel caído se quedó inmóvil.

-"Desaparece" Rias lo dijo fríamente.

Y…

¡BANG!

…

Alguien había detenido el enorme poder que iba dirigido al ángel caído.

Todos quedaron asombrados. Una figura estaba de pies allí, era una sombra negra.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"

-"no, no, no, el deber de castigar a esta chica es mío fufufu se atrevió lastimar a Kamijou-kun" tenía una voz distorsionada

-"¿q-quién… eres?" Kamijou dio tambaleante un paso adelante

-"aun no es el tiempo Kamijou-kun, pero será muy pronto, espero que nos volvamos a ver"

Agarro a Reynalle que estaba en shock y se la llevo. Kamijou corrió atrás de ella, pero cayó al piso debido a que no le quedaba fuerza.

-"Touma-san…" una suave voz llego

-"A..sia"

-"¡Touma-san!" Asia corrió hacia Kamijou e intento curarlo pero la luz se desvanecía cada vez que lo intentaba hacer

-"no…te preocupes…estoy bi..en" Kamijou sonrió antes de desmayarse

-"¡TOUMA-SAN! ¡RESPONDE POR FAVOR!" Asia comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras movía a Kamijou intentado despertarlo pero era inútil.

-"es mejor llevarlo al hospital, al parecer la magia no funciona con el" Rias hablo

 **Un poco lejos del lugar**

Alguien más observaba la escena.

-"Al parecer se me adelantaron… ¿pero quién era la persona?" una voz grave hablo desde las sombras

Con esa pregunta al aire, la persona desapareció.

 **En el Hospital**

En el momento en que Kamijou despertó, se encontró en un hospital. Por el aspecto, debería ser el hospital de la ciudad. Aunque se sintió extraño despertar en un lugar que no fuera su habitual habitación de hospital. Quiso mover su cuerpo pero estaba conectado a muchas cosas. Pero había también otra cosa, un pequeño bulto en los pies de la cama. Alguien con traje de hermana estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

-"veo que despertaste"

Una voz lo llamo desde la puerta. Era un doctor con cara de rana.

-"e-espera ¡QUE HACE USTED AQUÍ!"

-"después de los destrozos en ciudad academia, me cambiaron de recinto y yo elegí este, debido a que aquí estaba mi paciente número uno"

-"¿eso es un alago?"

-"dejemos eso de lado, una semana y media y ya te metes en problemas, de verdad que tú no cambias chico"

Kamijou suspiro

-"¿ella está bien?"

-"no te preocupes, ella no quiso separase de tu lado… ¿acaso tienes el fetiche de las hermanas?"

-"¡NO!"

El doctor suspiro y reviso sus documentos.

-"Mañana podrás irte a tu casa… cielos, que tiene tu cuerpo para sanar tan rápido" murmuro

Kamijou vio al doctor salir y luego poso la mirada en la ventana. Era pasado el mediodía, la luz solar aun brillaba.

-"uhmm" un lindo sonido le llamo la atención

Movió la mirada hacia la chica y sonrió.

 **EN OTRO LUGAR**

Sangre, en el lugar había muchas manchas de sangre.

-"por…favor…. mátame"

Una mujer estaba votada en el piso, tenía el estómago abierto, partes de su cuerpo no estaban. No se sabía cómo podía seguir consiente.

-"fufufu ¿de verdad? Deberías resistir más fufufu esto es muy divertido" una voz distorsionada.

La sombra lanzó un dardo atravesándole el ojo a la mujer.

-"¡AAAAAHHHH!" grito de dolor "¡por…favor t-te lo suplico…mátame!" la mujer comenzó a derramar lágrimas de sangre

* * *

Bueno hasta acá el capítulo de hoy. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado

Lo siento por el extraño drama del comienzo, sinceramente no se hacer dramas pero quería dar a conocer un punto de vista diferente si encontraban el cuerpo de la mujer masacrada, como en el anime no se muestra, por eso.

¿Qué más? Asia no rencarno en demonio, esto ya lo tenía pensado pero me dije a mi mismo ¿debería hacerlo? ¿Asia será más débil sin ser demonio? Eso de no ser reencarnada también agradezco al review que me incentivo hacerlo.

Lo del final, es algo que tengo pensado para más adelante, por si lo quieren saber, hay revelare los personajes pero eso saldrán en varios capítulos más adelante.

Si tienen alguna, duda, queja o idea puedan dejarlas en los reviews.

Eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Posdata: Lo siento por dañar a Kamijou, pero no debía salir ileso de esta, ustedes ya saben es el Kamello, no quise dejarlo muy OP.

Y perdón por los que querían que Reynalle fuera salvada.

[A mi parecer Touma hubiera salido ileso]


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas queridos lectores, aquí les traigo el octavo capítulo.**

 **Solo tengo que decir una cosa. ¡LO SIENTO!**

 **Me atrase con este capítulo debido a muchos problemas y también cosas que tenía que hacer en mis estudios, como trabajos y esas cosas, aunque no creo que a ustedes les interesen mis problemas. Una vez más pido que me disculpen.**

 **Sin más que decir, los invito a leer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Revelando secretos de un extraño poder**

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que Kamijou había despertado. Actualmente se encontraba en una habitación de hospital diferente a la acostumbrada y eso lo hacía sentirse incomodo en cierta manera. Su cuerpo estaba conectado a una intravenosa y tenía vendajes en todo su cuerpo.

-"Y yo que quería tener una vida pacífica en esta ciudad" se dijo para sí mismo Kamijou dando un suspiro

El día anterior, Kamijou Touma había ido a detener a un ángel caído y salió herido de ese incidente, el realmente no sabía mucho sobre esas cosas, debía ser algo mucho más allá de la comprensión de un humano común, pero debido a que él ya había pasado por muchas experiencias similares podía comprender un poco.

Una "persona normal" no sería tan imprudente e iría a encarar a existencias poderosas por si solo o simplemente no iría, pero Kamijou Touma era distinto, él lo hacía por cosas que algunos considerarían mínimas o insignificantes, él lo hacía por…

-"umm…" un suave sonido se escuchó desde los pies de la cama, había una persona más en la habitación, era una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, vestía un atuendo de monja "Touma-san…" la chica lentamente levanta la cabeza, da un bostezo y se frota sus ojos somnolienta, este acto a Kamijou le parece lindo "¡Touma-san!" la chica despierta completamente al darse cuenta que Kamijou la estaba mirando.

De un momento a otro, algo en el cerebro de Kamijou hizo conexión, era algo que hacia instintivamente.

-"¡LO SIENTO!"

Kamijou como puede se pone de rodillas sobre la cama, agacha la cabeza y se disculpa. Esto era algo que su mente y cuerpo hacían cada vez después de cada pelea y era debido a una persona que igual vestía un habito de monja, solo pensar eso es aterrador.

(¡Que no sea la clase de persona que muerde a otras!)

Asia que recién había despertado mira esta escena completamente aturdida.

-"T-Touma-san ¿q-que estás haciendo? Tus heridas se abrirán"

Al chico le toma un tiempo recuperarse después de lo que le dijo Asia, siempre había estado acostumbrado a recibir palabras agresivas, ataques y mordidas.

Se acostó nuevamente en la cama y suspiro aliviado.

-"…Touma-san ¿Cómo te encuentras?" Asia baja la mirada al ver el cuerpo completamente vendado del chico, se sentía culpable de eso.

Kamijou se da cuenta de esto.

-"no te preocupes, ya estoy bien, el doctor dijo que mañana podre irme a casa nuevamente" dijo intentando subirle el ánimo a la chica

Asia levanta la mirada y frunce el ceño mientras inflaba sus mofletes.

-"¿?" el chico inclina la cabeza confundido

-"muu Touma-san eres tan imprudente" Asia se acerca a Kamijou, le agarra una de sus mejillas y la tira.

-"Au! E-eso duele… ¡Asia me vas a arrancar el rostro!"

La chica suelta la mejilla de Kamijou y suspira. El chico se soba la mejilla y agacha la cabeza.

-"Lo siento Asia" se disculpo

-"Deberías pensar más las cosas antes de ir a un lugar peligroso"

-"Lo siento"

-"podrías haber muerto"

Kamijou levanto la cabeza.

-"Pero…" algunas lagrimas bajaban por la mejilla de la chica mientras sonreía "Touma-san… muchas gracias"

¿Qué es lo más importante?

¿Por qué razón se salva a alguien?

Kamijou sonrió, era por eso, esto era a lo que él se refería, no le importaba recibir alguna clase de compensación, solo ver la sonrisa de una persona salvada era más que suficiente.

-"no te preocupes, Asia, es bueno saber que todo allá salido bien"

-"hm" ella asintió limpiándose las lagrimas

-"a todo esto, ahora que estas libre ¿qué harás? ¿Tienes un lugar a donde ir?"

-"Rias Gremory-san dijo que se iba a encargar de eso"

-"Ya veo"

Kamijou no conocía a Rias Gremory, solo la ubicaba por el nombre ya que en la escuela ella era una de las chicas más codiciadas, aunque en persona él no la conocía, solo la había visto las veces en las que ocurrieron los problemas.

De repente un sonido se escucha, causando que Asia se avergonzara.

-"¿tienes hambre?" pregunta el chico conociendo claramente ese sonido

-"y-yo…b-bueno mmm" la chica se traba sin saber que decir

Otra vez el sonido se escucha saliendo del estómago de la chica, Asia aparta la mirada.

-"si es así, porque no vas a la cafetería y buscas algo de comer" Kamijou da esa idea

-"¿estarás bien, Touma-san?"

-"estaré bien, no es como si me vallara a escapar o algo por el estilo, no creo que mi mala suerte se presente en un lugar como este"

Asia sonríe y sale de la habitación.

-"realmente se quedó todo este tiempo en este lugar" se dijo para sí mismo después de que la chica saliera.

Pasaron unos minutos. Kamijou miraba el cielo por la ventana.

-"¿en qué problema te envolviste?"

Una voz llego desde la puerta de la habitación, causando sorpresa en el chico.

-"¿Himegami, Fukiyose? ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

Fukiyose Seiri y Himegami Aisa, las compañeras del chico habían llegado, cada una con un cesto de frutas.

-"¿Acaso saliste herido por intentar completar otra ruta?" la chica que siempre pasa desapercibida hablo.

-"¡claro que no! ¿¡Y qué es eso de completar una ruta!? ¿Crees que mi vida es un juego de citas o algo así?" grito exasperado Kamijou

Las dos chicas entraron en la habitación y se sentaron al lado de la cama del chico.

-"Cuando veníamos por el pasillo, vimos a una monja ¿sabes algo de eso?" pregunta Fukiyose

-"no sería extraño que el supiera, siempre se juntan personas extrañas a su alrededor"

-"otra vez te pregunto ¿Qué clase de vida crees que tengo? No soy un imán de personas extrañas" el chico suspira molesto

-"dejemos eso de lado, ¿en qué problema te metiste para terminar en esa condición?" Fukiyose cambia el extraño tema de conversación

-"b-bueno eso…"

Kamijou mira nervioso a las dos chicas, no sabía que decirles, claro que no les iba a contar sobre la existencia de seres sobrenaturales, así que invento una historia que pareciera creíble.

-"Así que mientras un perro te perseguía, te envolviste en un robo e intentaste detener al ladrón pero el te disparo en tu hombro izquierdo y en tu pierna derecha ¿no?" repaso la "Chica Muro de Hierro" y el chico asintió

Fukiyose parecía conforme con la historia mientras que Aisa miraba al chico con los ojos entrecerrados, parecía dudar, no era de extrañar, la chica conocía los problemas en los que se veía envuelto el chico.

-"deberías mantenerte atento y mantenerte alejado de los problemas" dijo Fukiyose

-"Eso me gustaría" Kamijou suspiro

-"¿o será que eres un masoquista?" agrego la chica

-"¡CLARO QUE NO!" grita Touma negando la idea de la chica "¡Kamijou-san no tiene ese tipo de gustos extraños!... Como si me gustara salir herido" el chico murmura lo ultimo

Fukiyose revisa la hora en su celular y se levanta.

-"ya es hora que nos vallamos, aún tenemos cosas que hacer"

Himegami igual se levanta y camina hacia la puerta. Fukiyose saca algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Era una caja de jugo.

-"Para que tu cuerpo tenga más energía y minerales"

Deja la caja de jugo en el velador de la habitación. Kamijou sonríe mientras una gota de sudor cae de su frente.

-"Descansa, no hagas muchos esfuerzo" dice preocupada la chica

-"Si"

Fukiyose y Himegami salen de la habitación dejando al chico solo.

Unos momentos después llego Asia. Vio al chico tomando una caja de jugo.

-"¿de dónde sacaste eso Touma-san?"

-"alguien con adicción a cosas de salud me lo dio" dice vagamente el chico causando que Asia quedara confundida

Ya había pasado un día. La noche estaba cayendo en la ciudad.

Kamijou ya había salido del hospital y ahora iba a su casa con la ayuda de Asia.

Cuando llego encontró algo extraño, las luces estaban encendidas.

-"e-espera…¡Hay un ladrón dentro de mi casa!"

El chico corrió desesperadamente y entro a su hogar

-"¡Touma-san no hagas esfuerzo, se te abrirán las heridas!" Asia lo seguía con pánico desde atrás.

Al entrar en la sala de su casa se encontró sentados en los sofás a una chica de cabello carmesí, a un apuesto chico rubio y a una pequeña chica de cabello blanco.

-"buenas tardes Kamijou-kun" Kiba saludo con una sonrisa

-"buenas tardes… ¡Nada de buenas tardes!, ¿qué hacen en mi casa?" pregunto con pesadez

-"oh Kamijou Touma que alegría encontrarte por aquí" Rias hablo

-"esta es mi casa sabes" el chico entrecerró los ojos

-"hahaha era una broma" la chica se ríe elegantemente y luego se levanta "no sé si sabes pero a la persona que te enfrentaste hace dos días era un ángel caído" Kamijou asintió "pero eso no es lo que me importa ahora, lo que me gustaría saber es el poder que tienes, aunque hoy no podre saberlo ya que tengo que hacer unos papeles, como tú ya sabes Asia ha quedado sin hogar y yo quise ayudarla"

-"así que viniste hasta aquí para llevarte a Asia" Rias asintió "bueno si es así, espero que la lleves a un buen lugar"

-"eso no lo dudes"

Rias y los chicos comienzan a caminar hacia la puerta.

-"una cosa más, mañana voy a mandar a buscarte"

-"¿a buscarme?" pregunta confundido

-"tenemos una conversación pendiente"

Kamijou recuerda y suspira.

-"si es así, entonces nos vemos mañana"

-"nos vemos" las tres personas se despiden

-"muchas gracias por todo Touma-san"

-"no te preocupes, cuídate de ahora en adelante"

-"¡SI!" grita Asia saliendo por la puerta

El chico queda solo en su casa, estaba agotado, aun sin haber hecho nada en el hospital, así que va directo a su cama y se duerme rápidamente.

Al otro día.

Kamijou se levanta, ya que aún no se puede sacar los vendajes solo se lava los lugares que no tengan la presencia de estos, se viste, desayuna y se va a la escuela.

Al llegar se va directo a su salón sin ningún tipo de complicación. Se sienta en su lugar y espera a la diminuta profesora.

-"Nyah Kami-yan" una voz que Kamijou conocía le hablo

-"Hola Kami-yan" otra voz llego

Tsuchimikado y Aogami estaban parados al lado del chico. Kamijou se limitó a mover la mirada hacia ellos.

-"Kami-yan te ves como si hubieras peleado con un ángel caído" bromeo el chico con falso acento Kansai

-"como si esas cosas pasaran" dice Kamijou

-"verdad, verdad, un ángel caído no puede estar con Kami-yan y es más si es una mujer hermosa, podría unirse a su harem"

-"aunque a Kami-yan siempre le pasan las cosas más extrañas, no sería raro que eso le pasara" agrego el peli rubio

-"¿de verdad creen que eso puede pasar?" los chicos asienten y Kamijou solo suspira resignado

De repente la puerta se abre y entra una pequeña profesora.

-"Buenos días chico~s"

-"¡Buenos días sensei!" la clase grita

-"chicos hoy es un día especial ya que tendremos a un nuevo alumno en esta clase"

-"¿un nuevo alumno?"

La clase se queda en silencio por un momento pero después se alborota

-"¡QUE SEA UNA LINDA CHICA!"

-"¡ESPERA! ¡SI ES UNA CHICA NO ESTARA A SALVO DE KAMIJOU!"

-"¡NOOOO! ¡LA ENFERMEDAD DE KAMI-YAN!"

Miradas de odio fueron a parar adonde estaba el chico.

(¿Qué despreciable ser creen que soy?)

-"¡Silencio~!" grita lindamente la profesora

-"¡SI!" Y como si fuera magia todos se quedan callados en pose firme

-"ahora que todo esta calmado, puedes entrar" la profesora mira la puerta llamando a una persona

De la puerta aparece una joven, era una hermosa chica de cabello dorado, tenia los ojos verdes y llevaba el uniforme de la academia.

La joven entra al salon timidamente. Toda la clase queda en silencio, principalmente los hombres al ver a una chica tan hermosa. Kamijou habia quedado en silencio por un motivo diferente a los demas.

(Esa no es la monja que vimos en el Hospital) le susurro Fukiyose a Himegami

(Si...¿que hizo esta vez?) Se dijo lo ultimo para ella misma

-"¿puedes presentarte?" Pregunta la diminuta profesora

-"S-si...mi nombre...A-Asia argento...placer conocerlos" la chica, Asia, hablo en japones, ya que no podia hablar bien se trabo en algunas palabras

-"¡ES UNA HERMOSA CHICA EXTRANJERA!"

La clase estallo en gritos.

-"¡ES COMO UN ANGEL QUE CAYO DEL CIELO!"

-"¡ES AHORA O NUNCA, ALEJENLA DE KAMIJOU!"

-"¡QUE NO LE HABLE O LO MIRE, PUEDE QUE CAIGA EN LA ENFERMEDAD DE KAMI-YAN!"

Nuevamente la clase miro con odio a kamijou (solo los hombres).

(Es en serio ¿¡que clase de ser despreciable creen que soy!?)

-"Touma-san... ¿estabas en esta clase?" Asia habla en ingles para no trabarse

-"s-si, aunque es extraño que te unieras a esta escuela"

La clase quedo en silencio, todos estaban atonitos, por una parte era el hecho de que el chico hablara fluidamente el ingles, todos sabian que el era un idiota asi que eso les habia sorprendido, por otra parte estaba el hecho de que Kamijou conociera a la chica recien transferida, ¿acaso era una broma cruel del destino? ¿acaso Kamijou Touma no se cansaba de destruir las ilusiones de los inocentes? Pregunta tras pregunta inundo las mentes del salon.

-"esto... Asia-san ¿porque conoces a Kamijou?" Fukiyose se acerco y le pregunto a la chica

-"b-bueno el... me salvo"

-"la misma ruta de siempre" Aisa entrecierra los ojos molesta

-"¿¡LA SALVO!?"

-"¡MALDITO! ¡ES MEJOR QUE MUERAS KAMIJOU!"

-"¿¡COMO QUE LA SALVO, ES ALGUN TIPO DE BROMA!?"

-"¡MUERE KAMIJOU!"

Gritos inundaron el salon. Los hombres miraban con enojo a Kamijou e ideaban un plan de como "matarlo" o dejarlo medio muerto, mientras que las chicas susurraban celosas de que llegara una nueva chica y les quitaran a su desafortunado chico. Dejando eso de lado, que pensaba Kamijou.

-"Fukuoda... ¿Kamijou-san que debes hacer para que tu suerte cambie?" el chico desafortunado ideaba en su mente algun ritual para sacarse la mala suerte de su vida. ¿Algo asi siquiera existia?. Kamijou tendria que buscar en internet algun tipo de ritual barato para ver si funcionaba.

-"Bueno Asia-chan, puedes sentarte en uno de los puestos vacios" dijo la diminuta profesora

-"S-si"

Las clases pasaron normalmente, solo una que otra mirada de odio hacia Kamijou y miradas de "amor" hacia la nueva chica de parte de los hombres.

Cuando estaba finalizando la ultima hora de clase, la puerta se abre y entra un apuesto chico de cabello rubio junto a un chico castaño.

La profesora no estaba en el salon debido a que tuvo que atender algunos asuntos en la sala de profesores y dejo a los alumnos libres. Por lo tanto algunos estudiantes estaban hablando, jugando o simplemente descansando como lo hacia Kamijou, quien estaba recostado en su mesa.

-"Hola Kamijou-kun" saludo el apuesto chico

-"¿eh? Hola Kiba-senpai, Hyoudou-senpai ¿que hacen aqui?" dijo el chico levantando la cabeza y frotandose los ojos

-"Rias-senpai mando a buscarte" dijo el castaño con baba en la boca mientras miraba a las chicas del salon

-"¿Rias-senpai? ah verdad, entonces vamos" Kamijou se levanto, tomo su bolso y comenzo a caminar

-"Touma-san yo igual voy" Asia hablo desde su puesto

-"¿esta bien?" Pregunto a los otros chicos y estos asintieron "si es asi, vamos"

Kamijou junto a los chicos y Asia comenzaron a salir del salon cuando

-"¿¡ESCUCHARON!? ¡RIAS-SENPAI LO MANDO A LLAMAR!"

-"¡ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE TAMBIEN CAYO EN LA ENFERMEDAD DE KAMI-YAN!"

-"¡NYAH SE UNIO AL HAREM DE KAMI-YAN!

-"¡NO PUEDE SEEEEER!"

-"¡MUERE KAMIJOUUUUU!"

Kiba y Asia quedaron sorprendidos, Issei miraba a Kamijou con odio y Kamijou suspiraba rendido.

-"¿¡Y PORQUE ASIA-CHAN VA CON KAMIJOU!?"

-"¿¡VERDAD!? ¡EXPLICA KAMIJOU!"

-"Vamonos rapido" sugirio el chico y comenzaron a caminar rapidamente alejandose del caos

Al lugar que llevaron a Kamijou era a un viejo edificio que se encontraba detras de la escuela, aunque por dentro era lo opuesto a la palabra viejo.

El chico estaba maravillado de la hermosura del edificio, Asia parecia ya haber venido a ese lugar.

Llegaron hasta cierta puerta con un cartel en ella.

[Club de Investigacion de lo Oculto]

-"asi que a Rias Gremory-senpai es de esas personas que le gusta investigar sobre cosas sobrenaturales como los espiritus y esas cosas" dijo el chico de cabello en punta despues de leer el cartel

-"e-esa es solo una fachada kamijou-kun" hablo Kiba con una gota de sudor al ver al chico llegar a esa extraña conclusion sabiendo que se habia metido en problemas con extraños seres

-"lo hemos traido buchou" dijo Issei esperando la aprobacion

-"bien, pasen" una suave voz se escucho desde adentro

Al entrar Kamijou sintio una extraña sensacion. Al ver el lugar pudo observar varios signos extraños y un circulo magico en el centro de la habitacion, tambien habian algunos sofas y escritorios en ella.

Rias Gremory se encontraba sentada en el borde del escritorio y una pequeña chica la cual parecia un gatito se encontraba en uno de los sofas.

-"un placer" saluda la pequeña chica

-"igualmente" Kamijou responde al saludo

(Si trajera a Aogami esto se volveria un escandalo y llamarian a la policia por acoso) penso el chico en esa posibilidad mientras miraba a la pequeña chica, una gota de sudor desagradable bajo por su espalda al imaginarse la escena en su cabeza, el sabia de los extraños gustos de su amigo.

Otra chica aparecio con una bandeja en las manos, Kamijou reconocio a la chica inmediatamente.

-"Ah! Tu eres la chica con la que choque el primer dia"

Exactamente era la hermosa chica con la que choco su primer dia gracias al golpe de Fukiyose Seiri, tambien era la chica que le debia su preciada medicina. Kamijou no habia notado a la chica en los problemas en los que se habia envuelto por lo tanto esta era su "primera vez" despues del choque.

-"ara ara asi que llego nuestro invitado, veo que aun te acuerdas fufufu" rio la chica mientras dejaba la bandeja en la pequeña mesa que estaba en la habitacion

-"Bueno Kamijou Touma primero nos presentaremos" Kamijou asintio

-"Yo soy Kiba Yuuto, aunque tu ya me conoces Kamijou-kun" dijo el rubio

-"Toujo Koneko, un placer" la pequeña chica se inclino

-"Himejima Akeno fufufu" rio mientras colocaba una mano en sus mejillas

-"¡Hyoudou Issei, el que pronto sera el Rey del Harem!" Grito entusiasmado el castaño

-"Un gusto, yo soy Kamijou Touma" saludo en respuesta el chico

-"Y por ultimo yo, Rias Gremory, vengo del clan Gremory y todos nosotros somos demonios" dijo la chica

-"Asi que demonios...por un momento pense que eran magos cuando los vi en los problemas anteriores"

-"¿magos?"

-"si magos" Kamijou hizo una extraña pose "esos que hacen abracadabra y cosas como esa"

La habitacion quedo en silencio debido a lo dicho por el chico. A algunos les caia una gota de sudor y otros como Akeno intentaban contener la risa.

-"hum! e-era una broma" el chico regresa a su posicion original

Rias entrecierra los ojos y suspira.

-"Toma asiento" dice la chica de cabello carmesi

Kamijou se sienta en uno de los sofas, cabe decir que Asia se sento a su lado derecho y Koneko a su lado izquierdo (ella no queria estar al lado del pervertido de Issei). En el otro sofa estaban Akeno, Issei y Kiba mientras que Rias estaba sentada en el borde del escritorio.

-"Empezemos" hablo Rias sacando una carpeta de un cajon "A uno de mis queridos siervos le di la tarea de investigarte, como el se maneja en lo relacionado con la informatica, intente que buscara informacion sobre ti"

Abrio la carpeta y entrecerro los ojos.

-"Aunque la informacion encontrada es bastante extraña" saco un papel y lo leyo "Kamijou Touma el chico que corre por la noche, golpea a los malos con su puño apretado, no importando lo fuertes que sean y al mismo tiempo se roba a cada chica en su camino"

-"¡Eso es mentira! ¡De donde se supone que sacaste eso, siquiera confirmaron que era una pagina confiable!"

-"como tu dices, al parecer mi sirviente no pudo acceder a paginas que tuvieran informacion sobre ti y solo encontro esto gracias a la ayuda de un personaje anonimo amante de las leyendas urbanas"

(¿personaje amante de las leyendas urbanas?, ¿que tipo de imagen piensan de mi?) Penso el chico

-"Pero eso deja paso a unas preguntas" la voz de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos "¿Que eres Kamijou Touma? ¿Cual es tu poder?"

-"Primero que nada soy un Humano, no tengo nada que ver con extrañas criaturas" dijo el chico "y mi poder es algo complicado de explicar"

-"¿Es debido a una Sacred Gear?"

-"Asia igual me dijo algo sobre una Sacred Gear ¿que es eso exactamente?"

-"Una Sacred Gear es un poder irregular dado a ciertos humanos, principalmente se puede ver en las personas importantes en el historia, aunque hay algunos que son mucho mas peligrosos, por ejemplo Issei puedes"

-"¡SI Buchou!, ¡Sacred Gear!" un guantelete se formo en el brazo izquierdo de Issei. Kamijou lo miro con curiosidad

-"Esa es una Sacred Gear y esa es Boosted Gear, una Longinus" Explico la chica de cabello carmesi "¿Tu poder tiene que ver con alguna?"

-"No que yo sepa, mi poder se debe a mi mano derecha" levanto su mano derecha para que pudiera ser visible para los demas "Tiene el poder de negar todo lo sobrenatural al momento de tocarlo"

-"¿negar todo lo sobrenatural?" Una pregunta surgio en la mente de Rias "¿Que pasa si toca a un demonio?"

-"Al parecer se debilitarian, debido a que el Imagine Breaker intentaria negar su existencia pero como son seres vivos no seria capaz de eliminarlos por completo y solo los debilitaria"

-"¿como paso con ese demonio renegado?"

-"Si...segun lo que alguien me dijo, el poder que reside en mi mano derecha es el conjunto de esperanzas y miedo de todos los magos...aunque yo no comprendo mucho sobre eso"

-"Asi que el poder de tu mano derecha es algo mucho mas alla de la comprension normal, incluso es mucho mas raro que las mas raras Sacred Gears" la chica miro la mano derecha del chico y luego miro a Issei "incluso podria ser mas raro que el Boosted Gear"

(¿Que pasaria si hago eso? Me gustaria probar...)

Una pequeña idea paso por la mente de Rias mientras una fugaz sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro.

-"Aunque me sorprendes Kamijou, ni siquiera te ves sorprendido por todas estas cosas"

-"Veras mi vida ha estado plagada con mala suerte, en Ciudad Academia hay estudiantes con poderes que sobrepasan la logica y debido a algunos incidentes me he envuelto en muchos problemas relacionados con la magia, por lo tanto ya estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas extrañas"

-"Ya veo"

Rias parecia un poco curiosa a lo dicho por el chico, habia oido que Ciudad Academia habia ido a una guerra no hace mucho contra la iglesia, pero debido a que ellos como demonios, no debian intervenir en dichos incidentes por lo cual no les prestaron atencion, aun asi algunas noticias llegaban a ellos. Por ahora no iba a preguntar algo sobre eso, algo le decia que no debia. Cuando pase mas tiempo hallaria la forma de preguntarle.

-"Rias Gremory-senpai, tengo una duda, ¿porque Asia esta en mi clase?"

-"Bueno eso se debe a que tu clase es la que tiene menos estudiantes en toda la academia y ademas eso es lo que pude conseguir en tan poco tiempo ¿acaso hay un problema con eso?"

-"No tengo problema con eso aunque me preocupa ver si Asia esta de acuerdo"

-"no te preocupes Touma-san por mi no hay problema, ademas tu clase es un poco divertida" sonrio la chica al recordar las extrañas escenas de la mañana

Los dos chicos que habian ido a buscar a Kamijou igual recordaron lo que paso anteriormente, aunque Issei tenia dos amigos que hacian casi lo mismo asi que no le hayo mucho intereses, pero recordo a todas las hermosas chicas de la clase de Kamijou y comenzo soltar baba mientras hacia una sonrisa lasciva.

-"eres de lo peor..." la voz de Koneko se escucho al lado de Kamijou, este inclino la cabeza confundido debido al repentino dicho de la chica, no se habia percatado de la extraña mueca que hacia Issei

(¡Lo siento Koneko-chan, no me culpes por ser asi!) Dijo mentalmente el castaño.

-"Kamijou me gustaria proponerte algo, te gustaria ser parte del clan Gremory"

-"¿ser parte del clan Gremory? ¿y como?"

-"Reencarnando en demonio y uniendote a mis piezas"

-"Simplemente voy a decir que no, no me gustaria dejar de ser humano y ademas esa proposición sono media brusca, ¿y que es eso de piezas?"

Rias quedo un poco decepcionada pero podia entender al muchacho.

-"¿Conoces el ajedrez?" el chico asintio, aunque nunca lo habia jugado "nosotros los demonios tenemos algo llamado Evil Piece y estas son las piezas que nosotros los nobles tenemos, existen 5 rangos a parte del Rey y estas son Reina, Caballero, Torre, Alfil y Peon, estas piezas tienen habilidades dependiendo de cada rango...Yuuto es un caballero por lo cual su fuerte es la velocidad, Koneko es una Torre por lo cual tiene gran defensa al igual que una tremenda fuerza, Akeno es la reina por lo tanto tiene la habilidades de todos los rangos, es la pieza mas fuerte despues del Rey y por ultimo Issei es un Peon"

-"¿Hyoudou-senpai es un peon?" Kamijou miro al castaño "eso quiere decir que es muy fuerte ¿no? Ya que segun se los peones pueden cambiar de pieza al llegar al lugar enemigo ¿o estoy equivocado?"

Issei quedo asombrado, Kamijou habia averiguado la habilidad del peon de inmediato mientras que el penso que era la pieza mas debil.

-"Exacto, el peon tiene la habilidad conocida como Promocion por lo cual puede cambiar en todas las piezas menos el Rey" sonrio Rias "sabiendo todo eso ¿te gustaria unirte?" Propuso nuevamente la chica

-"Como dije antes no quiero ser un demonio y tambien creo que mi Imagine Breaker no me dejaria e incluso terminaria negando mi propia existencia" dijo eso el chico pensando en esa pequeña posibilidad

-"Ya veo, es tu decision pero si cam-"

-"WAAAA!" Rias habia sido interrumpida por el repentino grito del chico

-"¿Q-Que pasa?" Pregunto aturdida

-"¡Ya es muy tarde y hoy hay rebaja en los precios de los productos en una tienda lejos de aqui!"

Kamijou en el hospital habia visto una revista con informacion sobre rebajas de precios en todos los productos que el necesitaba, incluso si la tienda estaba lejos el iria, necesitaba mantener los gastos al minimo, pero se le habia pasado la hora y ahora estaba desesperado.

-"¡Lo siento Rias Gremory-senpai pero voy a tener que irme o si no, no podre alcanzar a comprar!"

-"Pe-Pero to-"

-"¡Lo siento pero podriamos continuar mañana!" el chico se levanto

-"Bueno"

Rias se rindio y como alma que lleva el diablo, Kamijou corrio como nunca en su vida.

-"Ara ara que chico mas interesante y divertido fufufu~" Akeno reia mientras veia la puerta

-"Touma-san que descuidado eres, no hace mucho que salio del hospital y ya corre como si estuviera sano" Asia dijo eso al aire

Rias solo escuchaba, le habia parecido interesante el poder del chico pero igual aterrador, podia sentir que ese chico habia pasado por mucho debido a eso.

En un lejano lugar

Una mansion realmente grande, habia cuadros en las paredes de distintas personas que indicaban el hecho que eran una familia noble.

En una de las salas de la mansión. No muy grande pero a la vez no muy pequeña. Habian 15 personas, lo mas extraño era ver que solo habia un solo hombre y este se encontraba sentado en un asiento parecido a un trono, mientras que 13 mujeres se encontraban rodeandolo y una pequeña niña estaba sentada en un pequeño sofa jugando.

-"Creo que llego la hora" el hombre hablo en voz baja

Todas las personas de la habitacion alzaron la mirada. El hombre se levanto y comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta.

-"Es tiempo de que valla" el hombre abrio la puerta y mientras salia "Mi querida Rias"

Pequeña llamas salian desde sus manos mientras la puerta se cerraba. Tenía una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, eso es lo que las personas de la habitación vieron.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Como dije anteriormente espero que me disculpen por traer este cap. Demasiado tarde.

No hubieron muchas cosas de que hablar sobre el cap. de hoy, solo hubo conversación y revelaciones sobre el Tou-Man.

Dejando de lado el capítulo de hoy…50 Reviews WOW! Para mi es una felicidad que hayan podido comentar en esta historia y espero que lo puedan seguir haciendo.

Y ahora vamos con lo nuevo… Nuestro primer responde Reviews.

DemianSparda: Como dije yo igual pienso que podía salir ileso y respondiendo a tu pregunta si, van a salir algunos personajes de To aru. Pero principalmente serán algunos cap, porque quiero que Touma valla sea el principal peleador, pero si van a aparecer otros personajes.

asler: Es un honor de que te haya gustado. 1-. Si van a aparecer creo… pero por ahora si van a aparecer en algunos capítulos más. eso tendrás que verlo más adelante, pero creo que ya te has hecho una idea de si lo conocen o no. 3-. A mi parecer los niveles 5 están en niveles muy diferentes a los Maou. Primero Accel ya puede controlar vectores imaginarios y también resistir la magia como lo hizo en la tercera guerra mundial. Kakine es un ser hecho de Dark Matter y al parecer ya es un ser inmortal al parecer y creo no sé si sea verdad, de que puede hacer las cosas suyas con Dark Matter. Pero como tengo que hacer encajar las cosas vere lo que hago… Ya me complique con tu comentario xD… ustedes véanlo.

WeLoveGb: Puede que si sea cambiada xD ok no. Bueno sobre eso, tengo pensado hacer un arco independiente d cap. Pero mas adelante con esos personajes o introducirlos en un arco necesario. Pero los personajes son creados por mí pero no completamente ya que existen, si es que buscan pueden que los encuentren pero no son tan conocidos y yo mismo hare sus personalidades.

Lolicon-Lolicon: Con tu comentario me imagine a Asia en un juego heleando a una party :v aunque igual puede que se haga más fuerte. Perdón! No sabia mucho de Mittlelt así que lo siento pero podemos usar el infalible plan de se escapó o algo así pero no se todavía tu decide, yo no conozco nada de ese personaje. Sobre los niveles 5 como dije antes creo que son un nivel diferente. Además Accel ha pasado por muchas cosas y es más es un experto en varias cosas… Como un dicho que lei por ahí… "Nunca se sabe lo que pasara en una pelea" y como el mismo Accel dijo cuándo peleo con Touma "el ingenio que tienen al enfrentarse contra enemigos más poderosos, cargar de frente y tomar ventaja de cualquier pequeña cosa en lo que los poderosos fallan" o algo así. Pero por ahora no nos compliquemos las cosas.

Eso es todo en "Respondiendo conmigo" :v

Ahora una serie de preguntas.

¿Quién se une al Harem de Issei y al de Touma? ¿Entrena o no Entrena Touma? Respondan que les gustaría.

Si tienen alguna duda, queja o idea déjenla en los reviews todo es bien recibido.

Eso es todo nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenas queridos lectores, aquí yo, con el noveno capítulo.**

 **Este será el último capítulo de este mes, ya que tengo unas pruebas muy importantes la siguiente semana. Hay algo llamado PSU y a mí me toca rendirla, así que esta semana voy estar Full estudio y no voy a poder escribir.**

 **Sin más que decir, los invito a leer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Aparecen más demonios**

Kamijou Touma se encontraba durmiendo en la suave cama de su habitacion, estaba realmente cansado debido a algunos inconvenientes pasados el dia de ayer.

Primero tuvo una nueva (y hermosa) compañera que habia conocido en un incidente con extraños seres sobrenaturales, al mismo tiempo el odio de los hombres de su clase se incremento considerablemente (algo que ya no era de extrañar en su desafortunada vida) debido a la llegada de la chica.

Segundo, fue llamado para hablar con la estudiante mas codiciada de la escuela, Rias Gremory, por lo tanto otra vez el odio se alzo en su pequeño salon. En esa charla comprendio que habian mas seres en el mundo, los demonios y a la vez, unos extraños poderes llamados Sacred Gears.

Y por ultimo, debido a que la conversacion se alargo demasiado para el chico, el se desespero ya que habia encontrado algo muy bueno para su bolsillo, es decir, ofertas y rebajas de productos. Debido a esto tuvo que cortar la charla con Rias Gremory y tuvo que dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia la tienda, pero como siempre la mala suerte de Kamijou se hizo presente. Se atraso gracias a unos inconvenientes y al llegar tuvo que comprar todo al doble del precio de la oferta, aun era un precio mas bajo del normal por lo que aprovecho. De camino a unas cuadras de su casa, tropezo y cayo encima de la bolsa con las compras, dejando casi todas las cosas aplastadas e inservibles. Kamijou lloro hasta altas horas de la noche, como no llorar si habia perdido algo muy valioso.

Debido a todo eso estaba realmente agotado y aun tenia que ir a la escuela, pero el estaba durmiendo, probablemente no alcanzaria a despertar a tiempo y recibiria un castigo por no llegar a clases.

-"Touma-san" una suave voz se escucho de un lado de la cama del chico

Kamijou oyo la suave voz pero no le presto atencion ya que seria imposible que hubiera alguien mas que el en su casa, a menos que estuviera un espiritu morando en ella.

-"Touma-san"

Otra vez escucho la voz, ¿acaso de verdad habia un espiritu en su casa? ¿O tal vez su despertador habia tomado vida propia y ahora podia hablar? Con cualquiera de las dos opciones el tendria que averiguarlo. Aun con los ojos cerrados estiro su mano hasta el origen del sonido.

-"Uwaa!... nnn"

Algo dejo escapar un lindo y extraño sonido. Kamijou quedo extrañado, en su mano habia algo completamente blando y suave, comenzo a masajearlo (aun con los ojos cerrados) y cada vez que hacia un movimiento habia un lindo sonido.

-"To-Touma-san..."

De un momento a otro la comprension llego a la mente de Kamijou, lentamente comenzo a abrir los ojos, la cortina de su habitacion estaba abierta y la luz solar entraba facilmente lo que lo dejo ciego por un momento, cuando se recupero lentamente subio la mirada desde su brazo hasta su mano.

-"Ah"

La mente del chico quedo en blanco, su mano no estaba tocando nada parecido a un espiritu o un despertador con vida propia, sino que estaba tocando algo completamente diferente.

Lo que estaba tocando la mano de Kamijou era uno de los pechos de una chica que conocio hace poco. Asia estaba completamente sonrojada. Kamijou primero penso que era un sueño por el hecho de que ella estuviera en su casa ¿como es que entro? ¿esto es un sueño? se siente tan real se dijo mientras apretaba otra vez.

-"aaah!...nn..." la chica dejo escapar un pequeño gemido

(¡No es un sueño!)

El chico retiro rapidamente la mano y se levanto de la cama.

-"¡Lo siento!"

-"n-no te preocupes T-Touma-san" Asia desvio la mirada sonrojada

Kamijou suspiro aliviado, al parecer no iba a recibir ningun tipo de daño, aun asi un sentimiento extraño surgio, era como saber que faltaba algo.

(Realmente esto es incomodo ¿me habre acostumbrado a ser golpeado?)

Mientras pensaba, una duda surgio debido a este extraño suceso.

-"¿Asia que haces aqui? ¿Como es que entraste a mi casa?"

-"Kiba-san me trajo hasta aqui y el abrio la puerta con una espada hecha de magia"

(¿eh?... ¿con una espada?)

-"e-espera ¡No me digas que destruyo la puerta! No tengo el dinero para comprar una nueva ¡El va a tener que pagarla!"

-"no destruyo la puerta, el es experto en el manejo de la espada asi que no causo daño alguno" Asia sonrio calmando al chico

-"aun asi ¿por que no tocaron la puerta normalmente? y eso de abrir las puertas asi me deja realmente incomodo"

Kamijou penso que Kiba podria entrar a cualquier casa con ese metodo e incluso abrir una puerta mientras alguien hace cosas en el baño o en alguna parte, eso lo dejo incomodo.

-"Si tocamos pero no abriste nunca Touma-san asi que Kiba-san uso ese metodo para abrir la puerta de tu casa"

-"Ya veo ¿y donde esta Kiba-senpai?"

-"se fue a la escuela despues de abrir la puerta, el me fue a buscar a la casa de Issei-san"

-"¿Te estas quedando en la casa de Hyoudou-senpai? ¿Rias Gremory-senpai te llevo a la casa de el?"

-"Issei-san me invito a quedarme en su casa"

-"Ya veo"

Kamijou comenzo a caminar hacia el baño.

-"Me voy a arreglar"

Se habia dado cuenta que si seguian hablando iban a llegar tarde aun si todavia faltaba 1 hora.

El chico se ducho, se vistio con su uniforme y bajo a la cocina, iba a preparar el desayuno cuando capto un olor agradable. Llego y encontro la mesa servida.

-"¿Asia tu hiciste eso?" La chica asintio y lagrimas de alegria bajaron de los ojos del chico "esto es lo mas hermoso"

Despues de comer Asia y Kamijou se fueron a la escuela. En el camino el chico sintio unas intensas miradas de odio y solo suspiraba.

Un poco mas atras venia una chica de cabello negro y de una amplia frente (al igual que de grandes pechos). La chica vio a los dos jovenes caminando juntos.

(¿Que hace Kamijou con la nueva chica?, ¿de verdad paso lo que ella dijo? ¿Ellos son muy cercanos?)

Fukiyose Seiri se planteo esas preguntas, algo dentro de ella se estremecio, algo crecio poco a poco hasta volverse una pequeña llama. Pero aun asi ella lo oculto, respiro hondo como si estuviera apagando ese extraño sentimiento y luego siguio caminando.

Cuando Kamijou llego a su salon todos sus compañeros hombres lo quedaron viendo con miradas extrañas y que tenian malignas intenciones, el chico nos les presto atencion y se sento en su lugar al igual que Asia.

-"Asi que Kami-yan, ¿cuando dejaras de quitarnos los sueños?" Aogami se acerco al chico

-"¿sueños? ¿de que diablos estas hablando?"

-"¡Los hermosos sueños de conseguirnos una linda chica! Una linda chica miko, angel, una chica robot, neko, astronauta, demonio, fantasma..." el chico de cabello azul comenzo a nombrar multiples tipos de chicas, Kamijou dejo de escucharlo a la mitad de lo que decia

Aun con el chico hablando, la diminuta profesora llego y escucho al chico.

-"Al parecer alguien quiere clases extra~s"

-"¡SI SENSEI!" Grito Aogami entusiasmado "por fin el amor de komoe-sensei se enfocara en mi y no en Kami-yan"

Kamijou solo suspiro, de verdad que era idiota el peli azul.

-"Nyah Kami-yan, ¿tu igual quieres?" Tsuchimikado hablo al lado del puesto del chico

-"¡NO!"

Con eso, el dia continuo con su curso. Como siempre la mente de Kamijou no almaceno casi nada.

Ya habian finalizado las clases del dia. Kamijou y sus amigos iban saliendo del reciento.

-"Deberiamos traer a una Miko para exorcisar a Kami-yan"

-"¿para exorcisarme? ¿Que demonios crees que tengo?"

-"La enfermedad de Kami-yan es lo peor de este mundo, debe ser causado por un espiritu muy poderoso Nyah" agrego el rubio

(¿de donde sacaron esa extraña conclusion?)

-"Por eso una miko es lo mejor, para que le saque ese espiritu"

-"Nyah pero si la miko se enamora de Kami-yan antes de que lo exorsise"

-"Entonces lo amarramos y lo dejamos sin habla para que no se una a su Harem"

-"Todavia no sabemos cuanto puede abarcar la enfermedad de Kami-yan ¿y si es que se enamora solo por verlo?"

Los dos chicos quedaron viendo a Kamijou con miradas que denotaban diferentes intenciones pero de seguro eran enfermas, un ejemplo de ello seria estudiar el cuerpo del chico para saber todo de la enfermedad.

Kamijou se alejo lentamente intentando asegurar su vida.

-"Kamijou-san" una voz un poco inexpresiva llego desde atras

Los chicos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a una chica de pequeña complexion y que parecia un pequeño gatito.

-"ah..."

-"Koneko ¿verdad?" Pregunto el chico y la pequeña chica asintio

Kamijou recordo lo del dia de ayer por lo que se hizo una idea de porque ella estaba alli.

-"ah...aaaah"

-"ella se veria bien en un traje de maid Nyah" dijo Tsuchimikado imaginandosela en su mente "pero aun asi no le gana a Maika"

-"aaah...aaaaaaaaah! ¡ES UNA LOLI!" Aogami exploto de la emocion, sus ojos brillaban con gran intencidad

-"no puede ser..." murmuro Kamijou

El chico se imagino lo que podria pasar... no, estariamos equivocados en eso, el ya sabia lo que iba a pasar si es que se quedaban mas tiempo en el lugar.

Al parecer esa chica era un demonio.

¿Pero un demonio podria ganarle a un Aogami entusiasmado?

Eso no tiene respuesta o tal vez si, pero nadie sabia la verdadera respuesta.

Asi que...

El chico agarro de la mano a Koneko y comenzo a correr, Aogami los persiguio como un depredador.

-"¡Kami-yan no corra~s! ¡No puedes quedarte con una loli tan linda~!"

-"¡No bromeeeees!"

Estuvieron corriendo alrededor de la escuela por mas de media hora hasta que pudieron perder al entusiasmado Aogami.

-"Por fin...haah...lo perdimos" Kamijou hablaba sin aliento

-"Si pero..." la voz de la chica lo atrajo "podrias soltarme por favor"

Kamijou aun tenia la mano de Koneko agarrada. La chica estaba un poco sonrojada, algo que se veia extraño con su rostro inexpresivo pero Kamijou no se dio cuenta de este hecho.

-"ah perdon" le solto la mano y se disculpo "vienes a buscarme ¿verdad?"

-"Si"

-"Entonces vamos, si seguimos aqui el nos encontrara en cualquier momento"

Revisaron los alrededores y no encontraron al peli azul por lo tanto salieron del lugar como ninjas en una misión importante en la cual no debian ser vistos.

Los dos jovenes ya habian llegado al viejo edificio escolar y caminaron hasta llegar a la habitacion del club.

-"Llege"

La chica abrio la puerta y entro anunciando su llegada mientras que Kamijou la siguio desde atras.

-"Oh bienvenida Koneko...uhm...¿Kamijou?" La chica de cabello carmesi miro sorprendida al chico

-"Hola" saludo

En la habitacion ya se encontraban todos los miembros del club, algunos sentados, otros haciendo el aseo como Issei quien aparte tenia baba saliendo de la boca mientras barria, Touma se pregunto que pasaba por su cabeza y Akeno quien estaba sirviendo el té.

-"¿Que haces aqui?" Pregunto confundida

(¿ella no mando a buscarme?)

Kamijou miro a la pequeña chica la cual ya se habia sentado y que ahora se encontraba comiendo youkan. Ella aparto la mirada.

-"Yo vine a disculparme por lo de ayer, sali corriendo desesperadamente y no habiamos terminado de hablar...lo siento"

-"No te preocupes, por ahora sientate"

Kamijou se dirigio a uno de los sofas y se sento.

Issei ya habia termiando de barrer y tambien se sento en uno de los sofas. Al igual que Akeno quien le sirvio una taza de te a Kamijou y luego se sento.

Al igual que ayer Koneko y Asia se ubicaron al lado del chico de cabello en punta.

-"Vamos a seguir con la conversacion de ayer"

-"Si"

-"Ya te explique un poco sobre los demonios, pero eso no son todos los seres de este mundo, tambien estan los Angeles y Angeles Caidos"

Las cejas de Kamijou temblaron un poco al oir hablar sobre angeles, el ya habia tenido experiencias tratando cerca de ellos.

-"Como bien sabes los angeles son los sirvientes de Dios" Kamijou asintio "mientras que los angeles caidos son existencias que eran sirvientes de Dios pero que comenzaron a tener pensamientos impuros y que tenian malas intenciones por lo cual fueron desterrados, tu peleaste con un angel caido y como pudiste ver ellos tienen alas negras indicando su impureza"

-"Nosotros los demonios somos atacados por esos dos bandos" agrego Akeno "Demonios, Angeles y Angeles Caidos son llamados las tres grandes facciones"

-"¿Tres gran-"

*Toc Toc*

Alguien toco la puerta e interrumpio a Kamijou.

Issei fue a abrir la puerta, al abrirla encontraron a dos personas.

-"¿Kaichou?" Issei quedo confundido

-"Buenas tardes"

En la puerta se encontraban dos chicas. Una de ellas tenia el cabello negro corto y que llevaba unas gafas rojas y la otra tenia el cabello negro hasta un poco mas abajo de la mitad de la espalda y que llevaba unas gafas azules. Shitori Souna y Tsubaki Shinra, ellas eran miembros del consejo estudiantil.

Las dos chicas entraron a la habitacion.

-"Sona ¿Que haces aqui?" Pregunto la chica de cabello carmesi

-"Vengo a hablar sobre el "asunto" que tienes"

-"Es asi" Rias lo dijo con una voz decaida

-"¿Kamijou-kun?"

Al parecer recien se dieron cuenta de la existencia del chico de cabello en punta en la habitacion.

-"Una pregunta ¿ellas igual son demonios, verdad?" Kamijou pregunto mirando a las chicas a lo que Rias asintio

-"Ellas al igual que nosotros son demonios, Shitori Souna no es su verdadero nombre, sino Sona Sitri. Que es un demonio de clase alta y tambien la proxima heredera de la casa Sitri" Explico Rias

Issei y Asia estaban sorprendidos mientras que Kamijou no lo hayo muy extraño.

-"Rias, ¿Acaso averiguaste el extraño poder de Kamijou y lo hiciste tu siervo?" Pregunto Sona

-"no es mi siervo y ¿como sabes del poder de este chico?" Rias estaba confundida

-"Bueno eso se debe a que el dia que fuiste con el Maou-sama ocurrio un pequeño incidente"

 **Flashback**

Esto ocurrió dos días antes de que Kamijou se encontrara con el "primer" ser sobrenatural y con el grupo de Rias Gremory. Ese dia el club de investigacion de lo oculto no estaba.

-"Veo que el consejo estudiantil tiene muchos trabajos que hacer"

Kamijou llevaba en sus manos una gran caja, adentro de ellas se encontraban varias formalidades sobre clubes y algunas otras cosas.

-"Si, aunque es mucho trabajo tambien es divertido"

Al lado del chico iba Tsubaki Shinra, la vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil y ella también llevaba una gran caja en sus manos.

Los dos jovenes iban a dejar las cajas a la sala del consejo estudiantil. El hecho de que Kamijou estuviera ayudando no es por haberse metido en algun problema. El chico habia visto a Tsubaki con varias cajas y se pregunto ¿como una sola chica iba a llevarse esas enormes cajas? Asi que fue a ayudarla.

Ya habian terminado de llevar las cajas a la sala.

-"Muchas gracias Kamijou-kun" Tsubaki agradecio con una sonrisa

-"No fue nada, ahora tengo que irme, es un poco tarde y todavia me faltan algunas cosas que hacer"

-"¿Te acompaño hasta la salida?"

Kamijou quedo confundido por la peticion pero acepto. En el camino estuvieron conversando de cosas comunes hasta casi llegar a la salida.

-"Veo que los jovenes son muy animados"

Una voz grave pero agradable llego a los oidos de los chicos, la voz parecia ser de algun joven adulto.

Al mover la vista hacia la salida, pudieron ver a un apuesto chico, tenia el cabello castaño claro y unos ojos color safiro. Vestia una delgada polera azul y unos pantalos negros, cualquier chica que lo viera caeria en el encanto de su belleza.

Kamijou tenia una mirada incredula y Tsubaki tenia el ceño fruncido como si supiera quien o que era ese joven.

-"¿Vienes a buscar a algun estudiante?" Pregunto Kamijou

-"no, no, no, solo pasaba a ver el lugar donde estan los _deliciosos_ estudiantes"

-"¿Que?"

(¿Dijo deliciosos estudiantes?)

-"Tal parece que ya no hay muchos jovenes en este lugar pero aun asi hay unos sabrosos chicos" el chico hablo para si mismo mientras miraba a los dos jovenes con unos ojos intensos

El chico comenzo a caminar lentamente hacia a Kamijou y Tsubaki.

-"Uno de ustedes tiene un gran poder mientras que el otro es un simple humano ¡haaah! ¡Pero los dos son demasiado deliciosos!" se lamio los labios

Y...

Uno de sus brazos crecio dos metros hasta volverse un enorme brazo con afiladas garras.

-"¿¡Que demonios!?" Kamijou quedo perplejo

El chico corrio a una velocidad abrumadora hacia Tsubaki, levanto su enorme brazo y lo cargo hacia ella pero la chica lo intercepto con su mano izquierda con facilidad.

El otro brazo igual crecio e hizo el mismo movimiento que antes pero igual fue interceptado por la otra mano de la chica.

El chico sonrio y pateo el costado de Tsubaki lo que la mando a volar unos metros hasta caer al suelo.

-"¡Tsubaki-senpai!"

Kamijou corrio hacia la chica y la ayudo a levantarse. Kamijou no se preocupo del gran poder que habia demostrado la chica y tampoco del extraño chico que estaba alli.

-"¿Un simple humano como tu no deberia correr por su vida en vez de preocuparse por otros?"

-"¿Que diablos crees que estas diciendo?" Kamijou respondió al instante

El chico quedo sorprendido pero inmediatamente se río y al igual que antes dirigio el puño hacia los dos jovenes.

Pero...

Kamijou se coloco delante, movio su mano derecha al frente y detuvo el enorme brazo.

-"No se que demonios eres y tampoco se porque estas aqui"

Kamijou movio el enorme brazo causando una abertura en el chico.

-"Pero tratar a las personas como comida y es mas, atacar indiscriminadamente a una persona es algo que no te voy a perdonar"

Kamijou apreto el puño y golpeo el rostro del chico. El chico rodo unos metros, su cuerpo habia vuelto a la normalidad, aun le quedaba un poco de fuerza e intento levantarse. Algo rojo goteba desde su nariz.

-"¿¡Qué demonios eres!?" se limpió la sangre y grito

La ira había crecido en su interior, ¿Qué es lo que pasaba? ¿Cómo ese chico había logrado herirlo siendo un humano normal?

El chico comenzo a correr hacia Kamijou pero...

*BOOM*

Hubo una explosión en el lugar donde estaba el chico, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo y cuando el polvo se disipo el cuerpo habia desaparecido.

Una chica apareció, era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Ella habia visto todo lo ocurrido. Y ella termino con el chico.

-"¿Shitori-senpai?/ ¿Kaichou?"

-"No pense que un demonio renegado iba a aparecer aquí en la escuela...Tsubaki" ella llamo a su "Reina"

-"Si" Tsubaki no había recibido mucho daño por lo tanto se recupero rapidamente

-"Vamos a informarle al archiduque"

Souna comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela.

-"Si... Kamijou-kun, muchas gracias por ayudarme" Tsubaki sonrió pero se cuestionó algunas cosas

La presidenta vio el actuar de Tsubaki. ¿Él era el chico que cambio un poco a su reina? Probablemente era el. Pero también ¿Cuál fue el extraño poder que tenia? ¿Era un humano? Dudas surgieron mientras veia al chico.

Tsubaki se despidió del chico y despues las dos chicas se adentraron a la escuela.

-"¿acaso dijo demonio renegado? ¿que es eso? ¿ellas son magos?"

Kamijou salió del recinto y se fue a su casa con nuevas preguntas.

 **Fin Flashback**

Akeno se encontraba al lado de Rias, ella le había dado el puesto a Souna.

-"¿Por que no me dijiste de ese incidente?" Pregunto Rias con confusión

-"B-Bueno... se me olvido" Souna aparto la mirada

-"Asi que por eso Kamijou sabía de los demonios renegados"

-"aunque yo pensé que eran magos al principio" explico el chico

-"¿Pero averiguaste su poder?" Rias asintió

-"Pero no se sabe que es exactamente pero si su funcion"

Kamijou junto a Rias explicaron el extraño poder. Souna quedo sorprendida de la capacidad de la mano derecha del chico.

-"Entonces tu mano derecha es capaz de negar cualquier poder sobrenatural" Kamijou asintio "¿algo asi puede existir?"

-"¿No me crees?"

-"No es que no te crea pero es algo...uhm... como decirlo... complicado de entender"

Kamijou se levanto , se dirigio donde Souna y tomo su mano.

-"aaah!..." Souna dejo salir un pequeño gemido, la fuerza la estaba abandonando

Todos en la habitacion quedaron viendo a Kamijou con miradas extrañas, Issei se enojo, Asia inflo las mejillas y Tsubaki fruncio el ceño.

-"Ah! Perdon!" El chico solto rapidamente la mano de Souna

-"Hum!... y-ya entendi" Souna se arreglo sus gafas sonrojada "de verdad es un poder bastante extraño"

-"Kaichou" Tsubaki llamo la atencion de Souna

-"Verdad..." Souna recordó "Rias, todavía tenemos que hablar sobre aquello" La chica se levanto del sofa

-"Si" Rias igual se levanto "Kamijou, ¿podrias esperarme? Todavia hay algo que tengo que hacer"

-"Ok"

Rias, Akeno, Tsubaki y Souna caminaron fuera de la habitacion.

Paso un poco mas de media hora cuando Rias y Akeno entraron nuevamente. Rias se veia un poco decaida.

-"Rias-senpai ¿te encuentras bien?" Kamijou la miro preocupado

-"ah...si" Rias respiro hondo y luego sonrio "Kamijou necesito ir a tu casa"

-"¿eh? ¿a mi casa? ¿por que?" El chico quedo confundido

-"Hay algunas cosas que necesito hacer alla, Asia igual va a venir"

Con eso los tres jovenes se dirigieron a la casa del chico de cabello en punta.

¿Que es lo que iban a ser a su casa?

Kamijou no sabia asi que se pregunto, probablemente tenia que ver sobre los demonios y esas cosas.

Cuando llegaron Kamijou solo pudo cuestionarse una cosa.

-"¿Como es que llegaron ellos aqui?"

Todos los miembros del club de Investigacion de lo oculto estaban en su casa.

-"Colocamos un circulo magico en el jardin de tu casa"

-"Espera y sin mi permiso y ¿porque estan todas esas maletas aqui?"

-"Asia va a mudarse a tu casa, le pregunte donde queria vivir y ella quiso este lugar... ¿hay un problema con eso?"

¿No se estaba quedando con Issei? ¿Era un solo día?

Kamijou tuvo que pensarlo, su bolsillo sufriria, eso ya se sabia, pero Asia era una buena chica, no importaba cuanto tenia que gastar, si ella queria vivir hay entonces no se lo iba a negar.

-"No hay problema" el chico suspiro "Asia... Bienvenida"

Kamijou sonrio y de repente unos brazos lo envolvieron sorprendiendolo.

-"¡Si! ¡Muchas Gracias Touma-san!" la chica grito entusiasmada aun abrazandolo

-"Bueno eso es todo, nosotros nos iremos"

Rias y su grupo se dirigio hacia el jardin de la casa.

-"Nos vemos Kamijou" ella se despidio

Un circulo magico aparecio y los chicos se desvanecieron.

Kamijou estaba inquieto.

¿Que es lo que le pasaba a Rias?

Todo el tiempo estuvo con la mirada algo perdida.

Al dia siguiente algo iba a pasar con el club de Investigacion de lo Oculto.

Una persona haria su aparicion.

 **Club de Investigacion de lo Oculto**

Al día siguiente, en la tarde, algo estaba ocurriendo.

El ambiente en la habitacion era tensa.

Todos los miembros estaban viendo a un solo hombre, las demas personas no eran importantes ahora.

-"Mi querida Rias, he venido a verte"

El hombre hablo con una sonrisa.

El era...

Raiser Phenex

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado

En el otro capítulo Raiser hace su aparición completa. Lo siento por si esperaban que hoy apareciera.

Como dije anteriormente la otra semana no habrá un capitulo por una prueba muy importante que existe en mi país, la PSU, una prueba que me permite entrar en la Universidad, así que voy a estar estudiando mucho.

Hablando del capítulo de hoy, para los que se dieron cuenta en el capítulo 5, Kamijou había nombrado a los demonios renegados ¿Cómo es que lo sabía? Y en el capítulo 6 dice que "ellas le dijeron" ¿Quiénes eran ellas? En este capítulo quise aclarar eso. Espero que les haya gustado. Aunque creo que lo hice muy rápido.

Reviews:

alucardzero: Lo voy a tomar en cuenta, podría aparecer un poco más adelante. Y sobre lo último, probablemente.

Ahora quiero decir una cosa, quiero modificar un poco la historia de DXD para intentar entrelazar mejor la historia. No sé si les guste.

Si tienen alguna duda, queja o idea puedan escribirla en los reviews, todo es bien recibido.

Eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Posdata: Quiero agradecerle a Ryucader23 quien ha estado desde que inicie la historia e igualmente me ha ayudado y ha compartido ideas. Él también es un escritor si es que pueden pasar a leer su historia "Devilish Speeder: Needer Shooter", una historia que me pareció realmente interesante por la mezcla de diferentes mundos. Ambientada en DXD.


	10. Chapter 10

**BUENAS! Cuanto tiempo, perdón por traer el capítulo demasiado tarde, dos semanas creo?, me tome una semana libre después de la prueba y después salí de mi ciudad y no pude escribir pero bueno por fin pude terminar el capítulo.**

 **Sin más que decir los invito a leer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Problemas de Pareja**

Actualmente Issei se encontraba en una situacion extraña y maravillosa.

¿Pero cual era la situacion para que el chico estuviera tan feliz?

Bueno... Rias Gremory estaba semi desnuda en su cama y ella le habia pedido tener ¡Relaciones sexuales con el!, ya no podia estar mas feliz, de verdad le estaba pasando eso a un chico como el, bueno eso no importa, el iba a aprovechar.

Issei estaba por apretar uno de los pechos de Rias cuando...

FLASH

Una luz ilumino su habitacion, un circulo magico habia aparecido, al ver esto Rias suspiro molesta.

-"...todo se arruino..."

Los dos se quedaron mirando el circulo magico. Issei estaba nervioso, probablemente estaba pensando de que uno de sus compañeros iba a aparecer pero ese pensamiento se esfumo cuando aparecio una mujer que el no conocia. La mujer se veia muy joven, tenia el cabello plateado dividido en tres trenzas y vestia como una sirvienta.

-"¿De esta manera intentas romper el acuerdo?" La mujer lo dijo como si viera algo infantil "te ves como una niña"

-"Y que, si no hacia esto mis padres y onii-sama no me escucharian"

-"Ellos se pondrian tristes al saber que le intentaste dar tu virginidad a un esclavo"

Al escuchar eso ultimo Rias frunce el ceño.

-"No trates a mi lindo sirviente como esclavo, ademas mi virginidad me pertenece y yo decido a quien darsela" Rias dijo eso con un leve tono amenazante, luego se levanta y se dirige a donde estaba su ropa

-"Aun asi, usted es la proxima heredera del clan Gremory y no deberia hacer este tipo de cosas, mas aun en la situcion en la que se encuentra"

La mujer mueve la mirada hacia Issei y nota cierta curiosidad en el chico.

-"Mi nombre es Grayfia, soy una persona que sirve al clan Gremory" ella saludo amablemente

-"Y bien, ¿Quien te envio a este lugar?" Rias pregunto ya vestida

-"Todos" ella responde inmediatamente

Rias suspiro rendida para luego mirar al chico.

-"Lo siento Issei, vamos a fingir que nada de esto sucedio" ella hizo una pequeña sonrisa de auto desprecio "bueno, Grayfia, volveremos a mi habitacion, Akeno igual va a asistir y alli escucharemos lo que tienes que decir"

La mujer asintio en respuesta.

-"Issei perdoname por lo de hoy"

-"No te preocupes buchou"

-"¿Es asi?... entonces..." Rias se acerco a Issei y le dio un beso en la mejilla "Con esto espero poder compensartelo" ella camino hacia Grayfia "Vamos"

Una luz ilumino la habitacion y un circulo magico aparecio, cuando este desaparecio ya no se encontraban las chicas, quedando una sola persona en la habitacion.

Issei llevo su mano a su mejilla.

-"¡YAAAAHOOOO!"

El chico salto de felicidad.

* * *

Kamijou y Asia iban de camino a la academia. Ayer los dos chicos habian comenzado a vivir juntos, al chico no le molestaba esto, es mas estaba feliz, habia conocido a una chica realmente agradable, solo habia un problema, habia tenido que prestar su cama y el tuvo que dormir en el sofa (otra vez) pero eso era mejor que dormir en la tina del baño.

Mientras seguian caminando el erizo diviso a una persona conocida un poco mas adelante, este parecia perdido en sus pensamientos.

-"Hyoudou-senpai" Kamijou hablo intentando llamar la atencion del chico y lo logro

-"Kamijou, Asia, buenos dias" saludo el chico

-"¿paso algo? te veias distraido" pregunto Kamijou

Una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en el rostro del castaño, se acerco al erizo y le hablo en voz baja.

-"Anoche estuve a un paso de convertirme en un hombre"

-"o~h ¿es asi?" Kamijou era un adolescente sano asi que sabia a lo que se referia y estaba feliz por el castaño

-"¡Si!" Respondio rapidamente el chico "tu igual deberias dar el siguiente paso"

-"¿yo?"

-"si, ahora que estas con Asia y ademas tienes un harem deberias aprovechar" el chico dijo lo ultimo con cierta molestia

Kamijou suspiro, otra vez estaba la palabra harem en una oracion dirigida hacia el, si de verdad tuviera un harem ahora no estaria solo. Miro a la chica, ademas el no se aprovecharia de Asia, no podia jugar con sentimientos que no habian.

Asia noto que el erizo la estaba mirando y desvio la mirada un poco incomoda.

De repente Kamijou choco con una chica.

-"deberias ver por donde caminas Kamijou" la chica se estaba sobando su brazo

-"lo siento Fukiyose"

-"Ademas ¿que es eso de un harem que deberias aprovechar?" Pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados

El cuerpo del chico se tenso, sentia cierta amenaza hacia su persona.

(¿como pudo escuchar eso?)

-"bu-bueno eso...era una broma de Hyoudou-senpai ¿verdad?" Kamijou pidio ayuda con la mirada a Issei y este mostro una sonrisa maliciosa

-"Que cosas dices Kamijou, ayer tenias a 3 chicas a tu merced y ahora dices que era una broma" el castaño dijo naturalmente

El erizo sintio que la temperatura habia bajado unos cuantos grados, cuando miro a Fukiyose la vio con una extraña aura oscura y siniestra.

-"¿E-eso es cierto T-Touma-san?" Las cejas de Asia temblaban

-"¡Es mentira! Como vas a creer eso si yo estaba contigo"

-"ah verdad" Asia se golpeo lindamente la cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua

Fukiyose respiro hondo y se calmo.

-"Bueno no es que me importe lo que hagas, pero deberias apurarte, ya van a comenzar las clases"

La chica agarro el brazo de Kamijou y lo comenzo a arrastrar hacia la academia, literalmente.

-"¡Esperame Touma-san!" Asia comenzo a correr para alcanzar al desafortunado chico

-"Bastardo suertudo" murmuro por lo bajo Issei mientras caminaba

Despues de ese pequeño suceso el dia prosiguio con normalidad.

Ya en la tarde un poco antes de que las clases terminaran para los estudiantes Issei y Kiba iban de camino al salon del club, los dos estaban hablando sobre lo que le pasaba a Rias cuando de pronto Kiba coloco una expresion muy seria, el castaño quedo confundido por el repentino cambio.

Ya habian llegado a la habitacion, en el lugar estaban los miembros del club mas la mujer que habia estado anoche en la habitacion del castaño.

-"Ya que todos llegaron, debo decirles algo antes de pasar a las actividades normales" Rias hablo

-"Ojou-sama ¿quiere que lo diga yo?" Grayfia se ofrecio a dar la noticia pero Rias rechazo la oferta

-"La verdad es que yo-..."

Algo interrumpio a Rias. Un circulo magico comenzo a brillar, el simbolo de los Gremory cambio a uno desconocido.

Grandes llamas inundaron el cuarto, el intenso calor hizo que Issei cubriera su rostro con ambos brazos.

Cuando las llamas se extinguieron, Issei bajo sus brazos pudiendo observar lo que habia en la habitacion.

Habia alguien mas en el lugar.

Un hombre.

Una persona que Issei no pudo reconocer.

Rias estaba mirandolo con ojos furiosos.

-"He venido a verte, mi querida Rias"

El hombre hablo con una sonrisa

-"Raiser...Phenex" Kiba murmuro al lado de Issei

* * *

Las clases recien habian terminado, Kamijou y Asia estaban por salir del salon.

-"Kamijou" alguien llamo al chico

-"¿Que pasa, Fukiyose?" Pregunto dandose vuelta en direccion a la chica

-"Necesito tu ayuda"

-"¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para que?"

-"Una amiga me pidio un favor y necesito que tu me ayudes" explico la chica

-"Y porque yo y no otra persona, como por ejemplo esos dos idiotas" Kamijou señalo a sus amigos

-"Porque yo lo digo"

-"Pero..." el chico se dio cuenta que no iba a sacar nada intentando excusarse "Asia"

-"¿si?"

-"Yo me voy a quedar asi que tu puedes irte a casa"

-"Yo te puedo esperar Touma-san"

-"Me gustaria pero creo que voy a estar mucho tiempo aca y ademas todavia tengo algo que hacer"

-"Ya veo" Asia parecia un poco desanimada pero luego sonrio "entonces voy a preparar una rica cena para cuando llegues"

-"¡Si!"

La rubia se despidio de Fukiyose y luego se fue.

-"Entonces en que te puedo ayudar" Pregunto el erizo

-"Sigueme" la chica comenzo a caminar

Kamijou la comenzo a seguir, esperaba que no fuera algo extraño o que lo condujera a un lugar donde ocurriera un desafortunado accidente.

Fukiyose lo llevo hacia un gran patio, era el lugar donde se hacia educacion fisica, habia una joven sentada en el suelo del lugar, la chica era hermosa, tenia el cabello corto hasta los hombros de color castaño claro y unos ojos cafe oscuro. Ella estaba mirando al cielo mientras tomaba un poco de agua que tenia en una botella, un poco de sudor se podia notar en su frente.

-"Hey" Fukiyose llamo la atencion de la chica

Esta al oir que alguien le hablaba bajo la mirada.

-"Oh Fukiyose, te estaba esperando" se levanto

-"Y bien para que me llamaste"

-"Necesito un pequeño favor, ves esas cosas de alli" la chica señalo algunas herramientas para hacer ejercicios "Necesito que alguien las guarde, el encargado tuvo que retirarse por un problema y me dejo las cosas a mi, pero yo igual tengo algo importante que atender y solo conosco a una persona amable y maravillosa que me podia hacer este favor" sonrio inocentemente

Fukiyose alzo una ceja y luego suspiro.

-"Esta bien, ademas no tengo nada que hacer"

-"¡De verdad! ¡Gracias Fukiyose! Cuando pueda yo te... ¿eh?"

La chica dejo de hablar para mover su vista detras de su amiga, al parecer recien se dio cuenta de que alguien mas estaba en el lugar.

-"Trajiste a alguien para que te ayudara... espera, tu eres el chico del otro dia" camino hasta donde estaba Touma

Kamijou miro fijamente a la chica hasta recordar los hechos que pasaron hace algunos dias atras, ella era la misma chica que habia entrado junto a una niña al edificio abandonado y donde los ataco un demonio renegado.

-"No pense que nos volvieramos a encontrar" hablo nuevamente con una sonrisa

-"¿Ustedes se conocen?" Pregunto Fukiyose

-"Bueno..." la chica miro a Touma, noto que la mirada del chico le decia que no hablara sobre aquello "nos encontramos una vez en un pequeño incidente"

-"Ya veo"

En eso la chica se acerco hasta Kamijou y se recargo en el, Touma se sobresalto y se sonrojo, dos monticulos presionaron su pecho. Ella acerco sus labios al oido de Touma y hablo.

-"Ademas, yo igual quiero agradecerte por haberme salvado, hay muchas formas de hacerlo sabes, ¿no crees que deberiamos probar alguna?" dijo coquetamente "No me importaria ser una de muchas" eso ultimo lo dijo mirando a Fukiyose, luego se separo del chico

-"me gustaria quedarme un poco mas pero tengo algo importante que hacer y se me hace tarde" camino hacia Fukiyose y le arrojo unas llaves "esas son las llaves del almacen puedes hacer lo que quieras alli despues de terminar" le guiño uno de sus ojos y en respuesta recibio un golpe en la cabeza "Auch que mala" susurro mientras se sobaba "eso seria todo, espero volver a verte" miro a Touma "Nos vemos" comenzo a correr hacia la escuela

Kamijou estaba viendo a la chica correr hasta que escucho la voz de Fukiyose.

-"Terminemos esto rapido" parecia un poco molesta

* * *

Raiser Phenex un demonio de clase alta, ese era el hombre que habia aparecido en el salon del club, ademas de que era el prometido de Rias Gremory. No habia nada destacable en ese hombre aparte de su mirada de nobleza como si indicara que algo mas bajo que el no importara.

Issei tenia la mirada clavada en el hombre, no hace mucho intento ayudar y proteger a Rias y hasta dio su nombre y a ese hombre ni siquiera le importo y no lo tomo en cuenta, por ese hecho el castaño estaba enojado.

Rias y Raiser seguian hablando sobre su compromiso.

-"Yo no voy a extiguir mi clan. Voy a casarme" aclaro la chica de cabello carmesi

Raiser sonrio despues de escuchar esas palabras.

-"¡Bien dicho! A continuacion vamos a-" no alcanzo a terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por Rias

-"Pero no contigo. Yo me casare con quien yo quiera, tengo derecho a elegir" ella lo dijo claramente

Raiser fruncio el ceño y chasqueo la lengua.

-"Tu sabes Rias que yo soy un demonio que lleva el nombre Phenex detras de mi y yo no puedo dejar que ese nombre se manche asi que..."

Llamas aparecieron alrededor de Raiser.

-"Incluso si tengo que llevarte a la fuerza al infierno lo hare y puede que dañe a tus lindos sirvientes en el proceso" lo dijo de manera fria y sin ningun tipo de tono que indicara que mentia

Una gran presion lleno el cuarto, un gran escalofrio recorrio el cuerpo de Issei.

(Es-Esto no puede ser posible ¡e-el es mucho peor! ¡SU INTENSION DE MATAR ES PEOR QUE LA DE ELLOS!)

El cuerpo del castaño estaba temblando, sudor desagradable bajaba de su espalda, lo unico que el queria era escapar de ese lugar, eso es lo que hubiera hecho pero apreto sus puños y se mantuvo firme. Si tenia que pelear lo iba a ser, no iba a escapar.

El castaño no era el unico, los demas igual se colocaron en posicion por si se tenia que librar una batalla. Un aura roja salio del cuerpo de Rias.

La tension estaba en su punto maximo.

-"Calmense, si es que desean continuar con lo que iban hacer, tenganlo por seguro que no me quedare quieta"

Una persona hablo en medio de ese caos. Grayfia dijo esas palabras tranquilamente.

Raiser y Rias hicieron una mueca despues de escuchar eso y se calmaron. Raiser apago las llamas y Rias dejo de crear su aura carmesi.

Grayfia confirmo que ya no tenian intencion de luchar y hablo.

-"Todos ya sabian que iba a terminar asi, tanto Sirzechs-sama como la gente de la casa Phenex. A decir verdad esta iba a ser una reunion de ultimo recurso. Como ya se sabia que esto no iba a ser resuelto tan facil se decidio hacer una ultima opcion"

-"¿Ultima opcion? ¿A que te refieres?" Pregunto Rias confundida

-"Ojou-sama, si aun desea mantenerse firme entonces, ¿porque no lo deciden haciendo un Rating Game?"

Rias abrio los ojos sorprendida.

* * *

Habia pasado un tiempo desde que comenzaron a guardar las cosas, ya nos les faltaba nada, guardaban lo ultimo que llevaban y terminaban.

Aunque algo se encontraba extraño para Kamijou, probablemente algo habia pasado ya que Fukiyose no habia hablado en ningun momento, tal vez estaba enojada por algo o tal vez estaba pensando en algo.

-"Ella ¿desde cuando es tu amiga?" Pregunto el chico intentando crear un tema de conversacion

-"¿ella?...ah, desde que era niña, antes de que ingresara a Ciudad Academia ella era una de los unicos amigos que tenia"

-"¿Es asi?"

-"Era la unica que se acerco a mi aun sabiendo como era mi personalidad, una chica busca pleitos aunque cambie al pasar los años gracias a ella"

-"Yo creo que sigues igual" Kamijou dijo honestamente y a cambio recibio una mirada asesina

Faltaba poco para que llegaran al almacen cuando se hizo presente la mala suerte de Kamijou. Una de las pelotas se le cayo de las manos, provocando que la pisara y resbalara, cuando estaba cayendo intento agarrarse de algo y lo mas cercano a el era Fukiyose, por lo que cayeron los dos.

-"D-Duele" se quejo Touma con los ojos cerrados

Al abrir los ojos su respiracion se detuvo, estaba arriba de Fukiyose pero para suerte de el no estaba tocando nada indebido, pero lo que lo dejo congelado fue ver el rostro de la chica demasiado cerca, practicamente sus labios estaban casi tocandose.

Fukiyose igual abrio los ojos y quedo congelada.

[Puedes hacer lo que quieras alli]

Por alguna razon se le vinieron a la mente las palabras de su amiga, un solo movimiento era suficiente para juntar sus labios con los del chico. Su rostro se ruborizo a mas no poder y solo atino a hacer una cosa.

-"¡Alejate!"

-"¡Gah!"

Utilizo sus piernas para separarse del chico y debido a que utilizo demasiada fuerza el chico volo unos metros.

Kamijou se levanto del suelo con la espalda adolorida.

-"Santo cielo, no podias ser un poco mas suave"

-"S-Sigues con tus estupidos habitos"

-"Fukiyose-san sabes que Kamijou-san no es asi, eso fue un pequeño accidente, olvidomoslo ¿ok?" Kamijou intento tranquilisar a la chica

-"Mmm.." Fukiyose recogio las cosas que estaban en el suelo y se fue al almacen, todavia estaba un poco sonrojada

Despues de eso terminaron de guardar todas las cosas, los dos chicos iban en la entrada del recinto cuando Kamijou se detuvo.

-"¿Pasa algo?"

-"Todavia tengo algunos asuntos que atender, nos vemos mañana"

-"Nos vemos"

Los dos chicos se separaron.

(Soy una idiota)

Penso Fukiyose recordando el suceso anterior, volvio la mirada hacia el chico, ya no estaba, ella suspiro decaida y siguio su camino.

Kamijou camino hasta el viejo edificio escolar, necesitaba ir donde Rias a preguntarle una inquietud que sentia, se adentro hasta encontrar cierta puerta. Antes de tocar por algun motivo su cuerpo se movio solo y abrio la puerta.

El chico quedo extrañado, habian demasiadas personas en el lugar.

El pudo sentir la presion que inundaba la habitacion.

¿Que estaba pasando?

* * *

Unos minutos atras.

Todos habian quedado sorprendidos.

Grayfia habia dado la rara oportunidad de resolver el problema de otra forma, un Rating Game, un juego donde los demonios nobles mostraban su fuerza y la de sus esclavos.

Rias habia mostrado una leve sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de Grayfia, todavia habia una esperanza para romper el acuerdo, era dificil pero no imposible, ella iba a demostrar que puede elegir las cosas por ella misma.

-"Aunque este juego va a ser bastante aburrido, demasiado facil, simplemente deberias aceptar tu destino ya, Rias" dijo con aburrimiento

-"No me importa lo que digas, te derrotare y rompere el compromiso"

-"No me hagas reir, en tu estado actual no me podrias hacer ni un rasguño"

-"Ya callate"

-"Y si hablamos de tus sirviente es peor todavia ¿ademas esos son todos? Que patetico"

Raiser chasqueo sus dedos, el circulo magico brillo intensamente y varias personas comenzaron a aparecer.

-"Yo tengo todas las piezas"

15 personas habian aparecido.

Issei habia quedado asombrado, por el hecho de que había algo muy particular en ese grupo, todas eran mujeres.

-"¿Todavia crees que puedes hacer algo?" Pregunto

-"Raiser-sama ese tipo esta haciendo una cara pervertida, me da asco" una de las chicas habia hablado

Todas las chicas susurraban cosas malas y miraban a Issei con caras desagradables. Raiser movió la mirada hacia el castaño.

-"No lo tomen en cuenta" dijo simplemente, ignorando la mirada furiosa del chico

-"Hey! ¡A quien crees que le hablas maldito!" Issei se coloco en posicion de pelea

-"¿No creo que quieras pelear ahora o si?" Pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados

-"Issei-kun, para" Kiba intento detener a Issei pero este no le presto atencion

-"Ca-Callate, yo podria derrotarte aqui mismo, sin necesidad de ayuda, ¡Te dare una paliza! ¡Oiste!"

Raiser suspiro y lo ignoro.

-"Oye! ¡No me des la espalda! Desgraciado tu te lo buscaste ¡Boosted Gear!" Un guantelete aparecio en el brazo de Issei

[¡Boost!]

-"Umm que estupido..."

Raiser levanto su mano y unas llamas aparecieron, las llamas tomaron la forma de una esfera, el tamaño era la de una pelota de Football.

-"Con esto podria desgarrar tu maldita existencia de este mundo, ni siquiera en el llamado infierno vas a sentir unas llamas más intensas que estas"

-"¿Q-Que?"

-"Pero no quiero ensuciar mis manos en un ser tan desagradable" Deshizo la esfera de su mano "Hey" llamo a una de sus sirvientas

-"Si Raiser-sama" la pequeña chica dio un paso adelante

-"Ella es mi peon, la mas debil de mis esclavas, ¿todavia quieres seguir?"

-"No bromees"

-"Bueno, vas a sentir la desesperacion de ser derrotado por alguien más "débil", ve"

-"Si"

La chica se preparo, movio un palo que llevaba e hizo una postura. Dio un paso adelante Y...

Antes de avanzar mas, la chica movio su mirada hacia atras, en direaccion a la puerta.

Un chico desconocido habia abierto la puerta.

-"Kamijou..." Rias estaba sorprendida al igual que todos sus sirvientes

-"¿Quien es ese?...espera, un humano" Raiser miro al chico de forma desagradable

Kamijou entro a la habitacion, miro a Raiser y a todas las personas que estaban detras de el.

-"no siento nada en ese chico"

-"¿Es un humano?"

Murmuros se escucharon viniendo de las sirvientas de Raiser.

-"Que es esto Rias, porque hay un humano en este lugar"

-"Este chico no tiene nada que ver, el solo conoce la existencia de los demonios y es un amigo mio, no tiene que ver en este asunto" explico la chica

-"No me importa" dijo cortante "Vamos a hablar sobre nuestro asunto, como dije anteriormente, en tu estado actual eres incapaz de derrotarme, asi que se me ocurrio una idea interesante"

-"¿Que estas planeando?"

-"Una semana"

-"¿ah?"

-"Te voy a dar una semana para que te entrenes a ti y a tus sirvientes, no estas de acuerdo ¿acaso quieres que te humille?"

Rias guardo silencio pensando en lo que dijo Raiser.

-"Acepto"

Raiser sonrio.

-"Muy bien! Espero que no me decepcionen, en especial tu" miro a Issei "Quiero humillarte con mis propias manos, si no quieres eso es mejor que te entrenes"

El circulo magico comenzo a brillar. Kamijou estaba viendo todo en silencio. Raiser, Issei y Kamijou se miraron por un momento. Probablemente el destino de tres hombres estaba escrito.

-"Nos vemos en una semana, Rias"

Raiser y sus sirvientes desaparecieron, dejando solo al club de investigacion de lo oculto, a Kamijou y Grayfia.

-"Bueno, ojou-sama, yo tengo que darle la noticia Sirzechs-sama" Grayfia igual desaparecio

-"¿Rias-senpai que esta pasando?" Pregunto Kamijou

-"Nada en especial, son asuntos de los demonios"

-"¿Asunto de demonios?"

-"Si, ese hombre vino porque nosotros tenemos un evento llamado Rating Game, donde demostramos cuan capacitados estamos y tambien miden nuestra fuerza"

-"Entonces se estaban colocando de acuerdo sobre ese evento, ya veo"

-"Asi es, por ahora necesito que te vallas Kamijou, nosotros tenemos cosas importantes que hacer"

-"Pero..." Kamijou estaba preocupado

-"No te preocupes es un evento inofencivo no necesitas preocuparte" intento aliviar al chico

-"Esta bien, si necesitas algo puedes decirme" dijo esas palabras mientras salia del lugar

Solo quedaron los miembros del club.

-"¿Porque no le dijiste toda la verdad?" Akeno pregunto mirando la puerta

-"No quiero que el se vea envuelto en este asunto, ademas como le dije, este asunto es solo de demonios"

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, ese chico era solo un humano, habia peleado contra un angel caido, pero esto era muy diferente, el hombre al cual se enfrentaban era alguien extremadamente fuerte, ni ese chico podria derrotarlo.

-"¿Y que haremos Buchou?" El castaño se acerco a Rias

Rias sonrio.

-"Preparen sus maletas, mañana nos vamos a entrenar y me asegurare de que sea el mejor entrenamiento que hayan hecho en sus vidas"

-"¿Lo dices en serio?" Pregunto Issei

-"Si, Issei no debes ser muy imprudente, si Kamijou no hubiera llegado ahora estarias en cama, la chica a la que subestimaste era demasiado fuerte, tu no podrias ni tocarla"

-"E-Es asi" Issei trago saliva, le dio gracias Kamijou otra vez

-"Bueno vayanse, que mañana sera un largo dia y tambien una gran semana"

-"¡SI!"

Todos se fueron a preparar sus cosas.

Y al otro dia se fueron a entrenar por una semana.

La semana paso rapidamente, el club habia llegado a la escuela nuevamente, ese dia iban a ir a la escuela normalmente, para despues irse a la habitacion del club para esperar el Rating Game.

Kamijou habia ido a ver a los chicos.

-"Hey, hola"

-"Hola Kamijou"

Kamijou quedo sorprendido, Issei tenia su cabeza recostada en las piernas de Rias, ella le acariciaba el cabello, ellos se veian mas cercanos a la ultima vez que los vio, seguro ocurrio algo en la semana que no estuvieron.

-"¿Cuando inician su evento?" Pregunto

-"Hoy a las 12 de la noche"

-"Me gustaria verlo pero es demasiado tarde" se rasco la parte de atras de su cabeza "Ya me tengo que ir, Asia podria estar preocupada"

-"Nos vemos"

-"Suerte, chicos" Kamijou les sonrio y se fue

Un momento despues el circulo magico comenzo a brillar y Grayfia aparecio.

10 minutos eso es lo que quedaba para iniciar el juego.

-"¿Estan todos listos?" Los chicos se pusieron de pie "Seran teletransportados a otro lugar, el lugar al que iran sera a otra dimension asi que podran demostrar todo su poder, demuestren todo lo que tienen"

-"Si"

Issei sonrio de manera pervertida.

-"de verdad que eres de lo peor" Koneko dijo esas terribles palabras

-"¡Perdon Koneko-chan! No pude aguantarme al saber que vere a muchas chicas lindas" Issei dijo emocionado

Todos los presentes suspiraron.

-"Ya a llegado la hora"

El ambiente cambio a uno serio.

-"Vayan al circulo magico" todos obedecieron "Una vez que inicie el juego no se podra usar el circulo hasta que el juego termine"

El circulo comenzo a brillar, cubrio a los chicos y estos desaparecieron.

El juego habia comenzado.

[N/A: No escribire el Rating Game por que es el mismo del anime]

Habian pasado algunas horas, la batalla estaba llegando a su fin, al inicio habia sido equilibrado hasta que solo quedaron cuatro personas en el lugar.

Issei, Rias, Raiser y una niña, la cual se habia ido hacia algun lugar.

Estaban en la azotea de la escuela, Raiser tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, estaba disfrutando esto.

-"Vamos, Vamos, no me dijiste que me aplastarias hahaha"

Issei dio un paso cansado para despues correr hacia Raiser. Este sonrio. Agarro el rostro de Issei y lo estampo en el suelo.

-"Demasiado lento"

Le pateo el estomago mientras reia. Issei se volvio a poner de pies.

-"¡Vamos!"

Volvio a caminar. Raiser inserto su puño en el estomago del chico. Vomito sangre.

Raiser agarro el cuello del chico y lo levanto.

-"Creo que es hora de terminar esto, Rias"

-"No...Issei...yo" lagrimas caian desde los ojos de Rias

-"Bu-Buchou...gan...aremos" Issei hablo con una sonrisa mientras sangre bajaba desde sus labios

-"Issei..."

-"Rindete Rias si no quieres verlo muerto"

Apreto el agarre. Le golpeo el estomago una y otra vez. Issei tosía sangre en cada golpe. La sangre bajaba por todo su cuerpo.

(No quiero perderlo)

Rias apreto los dientes. Tenia que tomar una decision.

-"Yo...yo..."

Raiser solto el agarre del chico.

-"..." el chico murmuro algo antes de ser golpeado nuevamente en el rostro, su cuerpo voló lejos

-"¡Issei!" Rias corrio hacia el castaño y coloco la cabeza del chico en sus muslos "Ya es suficiente, lo hiciste bien"

Raiser camino hacia los chicos.

-"Detente, yo...yo me rindo" la chica dejo salir esas palabras mientras miraba al castaño

Y así…

El Rating Game habia terminado. De una forma muy dolorosa para Rias.

El ganador...Raiser Phenex.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Una vez más pido disculpas por el retraso (no el que tengo :v)

Creo que hice medio extraño el capítulo de hoy.

Si tienen alguna duda, queja o idea puedan escribirla en los reviews.

Algo más…

¿Me pueden hacer una escala de poder? La que ustedes creen que es, para usarla de referencia, puedan dejarla en los reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueeeenas Queridos lectores. Aquí yo. Trayéndoles el capítulo 11.**

 **Que mejor manera de terminar el año que con un capitulo.**

 **Espero que hayan pasado una agradable navidad, que hayan recibido muchos regalos. Etc…**

 **Sin más que decir los invito a leer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: ¡Una doncella en apuros!**

No hace mucho que habia llegado a casa, ahora se encontraban comiendo. Kamijou tenia una cara preocupada, es cierto que Rias le habia dicho que era un evento inofensivo pero todavia sentia que algo no estaba bien y mas todavia al ver al hombre contra quien le tocaba en ese evento. El chico noto que Asia lo estaba mirando.

-"¡Delicioso como siempre, Asia!" Kamijou se llevo comida a la boca

Asia sonrio a lo dicho por el chico pero rápidamente coloco una expresion seria.

-"¿Pasa algo Touma-san? Te ves preocupado"

La rubia ya sabia cuando al chico le pasaba algo, no llevaban mucho tiempo de haberse conocido pero vasto poco tiempo para que ella conociera bien a Kamijou.

-"No es nada"

-"Touma-san..." la chica insistio

-"Esta bien" el chico suspiro y luego hablo "Estoy preocupado por el grupo de Rias-senpai, ahora mismo deben estar en un evento llamado Rating Game"

-"¿Rating Game?" Pregunto extrañada

-"Segun lo que me dijeron es un evento donde se muestran las capacidades y la fuerza de los demonios"

-"Ya veo, pero ¿que es lo que te preocupa?"

-"Si es que miden sus habilidades debe ser a traves de una pelea eso es algo que ya tenia pensado pero siento que hay algo mas alla de solo medir sus fuerzas, es como si hubiera algun motivo por el cual esten haciendo ese extraño evento" explico el chico "pero si es asi ¿porque Rias-senpai no me dijo algo?"

Asia penso y luego volvio a sonreir.

-"Tal vez no queria preocuparte"

-"¿Tu crees?" La chica asintio

(Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, si conocieras el motivo probablemente te hubieras involucrado)

-"Ademas no te preocupes, ellos son muy fuertes" dijo aliviando al chico

-"Tienes razon" Kamijou sonrio y luego se levanto "Muchas gracias por la comida"

-"Buenas noches, Touma-san"

-"Buenas noches"

Kamijou se dirigio a su habitacion. Si, ahora por fin dormia en una cama gracias a que Asia habia limpiado toda la casa y ahora cada uno tiene su propia habitacion.

-"Mañana le preguntare a senpai"

Incluso despues de que Asia lo intentara calmar sus preocupaciones no se esfumaban, posiblemente ese extraño presentimiento se debia a un instinto de desgracia proxima o algo por el estilo. Pero cualquiera sea el caso, el mañana hallaría la respuesta. Despues de pensar en eso cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

En cualquiera de las sociedades era el Rey aquel que protegía al pueblo, era aquel que daba seguridad a sus seguidores.

-"¿Porque..."

Rias apretaba sus puños, ella era el Rey, la cual debia dar confianza y seguir firme hasta el final. Lagrimas salian desde sus ojos celestes. Pero ella se habia derrumbado. Todo fue destrozado al enfrentar a ese hombre.

-"...soy debil?"

En sus piernas se hallaba aquel chico que lucho hasta el final. El chico que fue calificado como el más debil, pero aun asi ese chico se mantuvo firme y cargo contra la adversidad.

Unos pasos se escucharon acercandose.

Rias se mordio el labio inferior, tanto que pensaria que sangraria.

-"Detente, Raiser..." Miro al chico antes de tomar su decision "yo...me rindo"

[El "Rey" Rias Gremory se ha rendido...]

Raiser sonrio de oreja a oreja al oir ese anuncio.

[Por lo tanto el ganador del Rating Game es el grupo de Raiser Phenex]

Y asi, con el eco de la voz de Grayfia se daba termino a ese doloroso juego.

-"Exelente decision, Rias"

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que se oyeron antes de que la luz los envolviera y los teletransportara.

* * *

Kamijou y Asia habian llegado al salon. Un poco cansados por la extraña suerte del chico pero habian llegado completamente a salvos e ilesos.

-"Buenos dias Kami-ya~n y Asia-cha~n" saludo energeticamente el peli azul acercandose a los dos jovenes

-"Buenos dias Aogami-san" respondio amablemente con una sonrisa

-"Yo~" saludo Kamijou

-"Veo algo extraño por aqui" el rubio se acerco al grupo

Los dos jovenes inclinaron la cabeza confundidos. Aogami sonrio de manera extraña.

-"¿Por que vienen cansados? nyah"

-"Eso se debe a un incidente que ocurrio de camino" explico Kamijou

-"O~h ¿eso es cierto Asia-chan?, no sera que hacen cosas juntos en la noche""

-"¿¡Que!?" Kamijou grito

Asia se sonrojo. Su clase no hace mucho se habia enterado de que los dos vivian juntos. Como siempre al saber la noticia los hombres querian asesinar al pobre Kamijou y las chicas solo quedaron con miradas distantes. Sus amigos aprovechaban de molestar a los jovenes a cada momento con sonrisas en el rostro pero con clara intension asesina en su interior.

-"N-N-No...y-yo y T-Touma-san..." la chica comenzo a echar vapor por sus orejas

-"I-Idiotas! que diablos estan diciendo"

-"Kami-yan no hay que ser reservados, hay noticias de que la enfermedad de Kami-yan a alcanzado a Fukiyose y ella a estado pe- Gwaaa!"

Repentinamente el peli azul cae al suelo inconsciente, cuando miraron detras del chico estaba una Fukiyose con el puño alzado, ademas de que una vena se notaba en su frente. La chica movio la mirada al rubio quien comenzo a sudar por todos lados mientras paso a paso se alejaba (una accion inteligente para un idiota).

-"Es mejor que dejen de hablar estupideces, oiste Kamijou"

-"Pero yo no hice nad...¡SI!" Se posiciono en pose firme al ver la aguda mirada de la chica

Fukiyose suspiro y volvio a su lugar. Un momento despues llego la mini profesora, que vio al peli azul en el suelo pero no le presto atencion, se habia dado cuenta que era algo natural asi que prosiguio con su clase.

Cuando toco el timbre que indicaba el receso, Kamijou salio sin que nadie lo notara, necesitaba un poco de aire puro para limpiar su cabeza de esas terribles clases. Camino hasta que en su campo de vision aparecio un cierto rubio apuesto.

-"Hey! Kiba-senpai"

-"ah, Kamijou-kun, buenos dias" el chico se dio la vuelta en direccion a Touma

-"El evento, ¿Como les fue en el evento?"

Por un momento Kiba hizo una extraña expresion pero volvio rapidamente a su sonrisa de siempre. Ese pequeño acto no paso desapercibido por Kamijou.

-"Estuvo realmente interesante" dio una vaga respuesta "Kamijou-kun me tengo que ir, hay unos asuntos que tengo que atender"

-"¿Es asi? Entonces nos vemos"

Kiba comenzo a caminar pero se detuvo.

-"Hoy vamos a tener algo importante en el club, asi que nosotros no estaremos despues de clases, te aviso con anterioridad por si querias ir"

Con esas palabras se marcho.

El timbre sono y las clases se reaunudaron.

Habian pasado unas cuantas horas. Kamijou tuvo un pequeño pensamiento, si Kiba le habia dicho que no iban a estar en la tarde porque no iba mejor a hablar con ella ahora.

-"Komoe-sensei"

-"¿Si, Kamijou-chan?"

-"¿Puedo ir al baño?"

-"Si"

Y asi Kamijou se dirigio al salon de Rias. Despues de salir de su sala de clases escucho algunos gritos. Algo como...

-"¡SERA QUE KAMIJOU TIENE QUE IR A VER A ALGUIEN!"

No sabia como se habian dado cuenta o tal vez solo gritaban eso por sus extraña situaciones de estar rodeado de mujeres.

Estuvo caminando por unos minutos sin saber a donde ir pero gracias a pedir informacion a alguien que pasaba pudo llegar.

Abrio la puerta causando sorpresa en los alumnos por la repentina interrupcion.

-"Emm...¿Que necesita?" El profesor pregunto

-"¿Esta Rias Gremory?"

-"Ah, lo siento pero ella se acaba de marchar"

-"Ya veo, Gracias"

Kamijou cerro la puerta y se fue.

En el salon hubo murmuros de diferentes alumnos. Algunos vieron a Kamijou como un delicuente por su forma de vestir y tambien habian murmuros de chicas que lo hallaron apuesto.

-"Si no esta a quien mas puedo preguntarle, ¿a Hyoudou-senpai?"

Se pregunto el chico mientras caminaba. Se decidio y camino hasta el salon del castaño. Repitio lo mismo que antes.

-"¿Esta Hyoudou-senpai?"

-"El no se encuentra el dia de hoy"

-"¿No vino?"

-"Si, anoche lo atacaron y quedo gravemente herido" explico uno de los alumnos

-"¿Que?"

Kamijou abrio los ojos en señal de sorpresa

(No me digas...)

[Hoy vamos a tener algo importante en el club, asi que nosotros no estaremos despues de clases, te aviso con anterioridad por si querias ir]

(..que tiene que ver con ese evento)

Kamijou comenzo a correr. Kiba le habia dicho que no estarian en la tarde. Pero si de verdad le estaba diciendo que fuera antes de que terminaran las clases. No tenia alguna manera de saber eso, asi que corrio hasta el viejo edificio escolar hasta encontrar la puerta de cierto club.

Y alli... se encontraban los miembros del club en el circulo magico, probablemente ya iban a partir.

Los que vieron a Touma quedaron sorprendidos al ver que el estaba alli, Kiba era el unico mas calmado. Rias que estaba de espalda a la puerta se dio la vuelta lentamente. Los ojos de los dos se encontraron. Kamijou encontro que algo andaba mal, los ojos de Rias estaban distantes. Pero se guardo eso y pregunto el motivo del porque estaba en ese lugar.

-"Rias-senpai quiero que me digas lo que le paso a Hyoudou-senpai. ¿Por que dicen que fue gravemente herido?"

Rias fruncio el ceño y se mordio el labio.

-"Vete"

-"¿eh?"

-"Por favor vete"

-"Pero Rias-senpai ¿que es lo qu-"

-"¡HE DICHO QUE TE VALLAS!"

Un poderoso rayo rojo fue disparado a Kamijou. El solo alzo su mano derecha y facilmente desvanecio el poder.

Pero

A el no le importo ese hecho sino se sorprendio al ver el comportamiento de Rias. Estaba convencido de que estaba pasando algo.

Rias al ver su poder desvanecerse facilmente solo apreto los dientes y desvio la mirada.

¿Habria ganado si le hubiera pedido ayuda a ese chico?

No.

Ella no tenia de manera de saber si el era fuerte. Pero aunque lo fuera ella no podia pedirle ayuda. Ese chico no tenia nada que ver con ella. Ademas ella no queria ver a alguien mas herido por su culpa.

-"Por favor andate"

-"Rias...senpai...ah"

Kamijou abrio grande los ojos al ver lagrimas en los ojos de Rias. Movio su mirada hacia los demas, ellos solo desviaron la mirada.

-"Esta bien pero..." Kamijou se dio la vuelta "Llamame cuando necesites ayuda"

Kamijou se fue.

-"Vamos..."

Rias hablo y los demas asintieron. Todos tenian un nudo en la garganta. Estuvieron a punto de gritarle a ese chico por ayuda. Pero ninguno lo hizo por una simple razón, ellos no querian verlo herido.

El circulo brillo y ellos desaparecieron.

Kamijou iba caminando por el patio de la academia. Ahora que sabia que habia algo extraño necesitaba averiguarlo.

-"¡Touma-san!"

Una voz conocida le llego desde la espalda. Se dio vuelta y vio a Asia correr hacia el.

-"Touma-san ¿Donde estabas?"

-"Habia ido a ver a Rias-senpai ehmm ¿Pasa algo malo?"

-"Me tenias preocupada, pense que te habias envuelto en otro problema"

-"Asia... hahaha n-no te preocupes estoy bien" un pequeño sonrojo aparecio en el rostro de Touma

Asia sonrio aliviada. Pero algo le extraño.

-"¿Adonde ibas Touma-san?"

-"Necesito averiguar algo, probablemente ellas sean las unicas que sepan lo que esta pasando" dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar "Asia tu puedes irte a casa"

-"No, yo te voy acompañar" siguio al chico

Kamijou se sorprendio pero asintio y los dos caminaron hacia su destino.

Al llegar vieron el cartel que estaba en la puerta.

 **Salon del Consejo Estudiantil**

Kamijou toco la puerta y espero la respuesta.

-"Adelante"

Al tener la autorizacion los dos jovenes entraron.

El salon no tenia nada fuera de lo comun. Tenia unos sofas y una mesa en medio. Un estante lleno de carpetas y algunos libros. Y un poco mas alla cerca de la ventana estaba un escritorio. Alli se encontraba Shitori Souna, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-"¿Kamijou? A que se debe tu visita"

-"Necesito hacerte una pregunta"

Souna quedo extrañada.

-"¿Y que es?"

Justo antes de que Kamijou hablara, la puerta se abrio y entro otra miembro del consejo estudiantil. Tsubaki Shinra.

-"¿Kamijou-kun?" La chica quedo extraña de que el chico estuviera alli pero a la vez se encontraba feliz

-"Hola, Tsubaki-senpai" saludo el chico

-"Tsubaki, puedes preparar té para ellos"

-"Si"

Un tiempo despues, ya todos con el té en sus manos. Souna comenzo la conversacion.

-"Asi que cual es el motivo de que estes aqui, por lo menos yo no te llame por otro problema o ¿si?" Al decir lo ultimo ella dudo

-"Claro que no me he metido en otro problema...todavia. Bueno eso no viene al caso. Puede que ustedes sepan lo que esta pasando asi que quiero que me digan lo que paso en ese Rating Game"

Souna y Tsubaki quedaron sorprendidas, ¿como es que el sabia sobre la existencia de los Rating Game? Eso queria decir que Rias le habia dicho.

-"¿Te refieres al juego que tuvo Rias?" Kamijou asintio

-"Ella no estaba cuando la fui a ver, asi que no pude saber lo que paso, solo comprendo que a Hyoudou-senpai lo hirieron demasiado"

Kamijou mintio, si decia que Rias no le habia contado y que ademas lo habia echado, probablemente ellas tampoco le contarian. Su instinto le decia eso.

-"¿Es asi? entonces esta bien, aunque sera mas facil mostrartelo directamente que contartelo con palabras"

Kamijou y Asia quedaron confundidos, cuando de repente la habitacion se oscurecio y unos simbolos magicos aparecieron en la puerta y otro en la ventana.

-"Con esto nadie podra molestar" explico Tsubaki

Despues de decir eso, una pantalla aparecio en la pared de la habitación. Kamijou quedo maravillado, habia visto pantallas asi de grandes pero solo en tiendas. Souna noto la curiosidad de los dos visitantes al ver una television aparecer de la nada y ella les explico que modifico la habitacion gracias al dinero de su familia.

Souna saco un control remoto de uno de los cajones, apreto unos botones y la pantalla se encendio mostrando a unas personas conocidas que eran miembros de cierto club. Ademas de mostrar distinas secciones de la academia.

Todos se sentaron en los sofas.

-"Entonces comencemos"

Apretando un boton, la imagen en la pantalla se comenzo a mover.

Mientras avanzaba el juego. Se pudo ver los distintos tipos de habilidades de todos, incluso las mas extrañas, como la de Issei y su Dress Break.

Habiendo pasado el tiempo. El juego estaba llegando a su final. Issei se veia muy malerido. Era el unico que peleaba hasta el final. Algo que maravillo a Touma.

En eso, antes de que Raiser diera el ultimo golpe a Issei, Kamijou noto algo, mientras el castaño caia, habia murmurado algo. Al parecer ninguno se dio cuenta de este hecho, solo el.

-" _Tengo que salvarla..._ ¿eh?"

Kamijou repitio lo que el chico habia murmurado. ¿Por que tenia que salvarla?

-"Shitori-senpai, ¿cual era el motivo de este juego?"

Necesitaba saberlo, asi conoceria el porque Issei se esmero tanto en ganar.

Souna suspiro.

-"Ese juego decidia algo muy importante para Rias, ella habia sido comprometida con Raiser Phenex, ese compromiso era odiado por Rias asi que para poder ser libre de ese acuerdo ella tenia ganar en el Rating Game"

Kamijou quedo sorprendido, todo era por un matrimonio arreglado, saber eso era mas que suficiente para el. Con una sonrisa se levanto.

-"Voy a ver a Hyoudou-senpai"

Camino hacia la puerta rompiendo los simbolos que habia en ella.

-"Espera Touma-san, ¿Sabes donde vive Issei-san?"

Kamijou busco entre sus memorias. No, nunca habia ido a la casa de Issei asi que no sabia. Bajo los hombros.

-"Me parecia, entonces yo te llevo" dijo con una sonrisa

Kamijou recordo que Asia se habia quedado un dia en la casa del castaño asi que seria normal que ella conociera donde el vivia. Le devolvio la sonrisa.

-"Vamos"

-"¡Si!"

-"Adios Shitori-senpai, Tsubaki-senpai, ¡Gracias por todo!"

-"Adios" las dos se despideron

Cuando Kamijou ya no se veia, Tsubaki se volvio hacia su "Rey".

-"¿Deberiamos haberle dicho que hoy era el compromiso?"

-"No era necesario, incluso si le deciamos no cambiaria el hecho de que Rias se casara con Raiser"

Tsubaki miro nuevamente hacia la puerta.

-"Es hora de que nosotras nos vallamos"

-"Si"

Las dos se colocaron de pies y un circulo magico aparecio. Ellas desaparecieron.

Kamijou y Asia ya habian llegado a la casa del castaño. Al tocar la puerta les abrio una mujer. La madre de Issei.

-"¿Asia-san? ¿Que los trae por aqui?"

-"Veniamos a ver a Issei-san, nos contaron que estaba herido"

-"Si..." la mujer sonrio triste "entren"

Los dos jovenes entraron.

-"Anoche Rias-san lo trajo" conto mientras los guiaba por las escaleras "Al parecer se vio envuelto en una pelea por proteger a un pequeño niño en problemas"

Kamijou quedo sorprendido por esa mentira, era normal, quien le contaria a alguien normal que su hijo se vio envuelto en una pelea de demonios.

Llegaron hasta una habitacion.

-"Muchas Gracias por venir"

La madre se fue. Los dos se miraron y luego abrieron la puerta. Al entrar al cuarto vieron en la cama se encontraba acostado Issei, tenia vendas en su cabeza y en su cuerpo. Se podian ver moretones en varias partes.

-"Asia podrias curarlo"

-"Si"

Asia se acerco al chico. Un orbe de luz verde se formo en sus manos, llevo sus manos al cuerpo del castaño y la luz envolvio todo el cuerpo curando lentamente sus heridas hasta quedar completamente sano.

-"Listo"

Mientras Asia le sacaba las vendas para revisar que todo estuviera bien. Kamijou estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

(¿Habra alguna manera de ir a donde esta Rias-senpai?)

El no sabia cuando era la fiesta del compromiso y tampoco conocia donde iba a ser. Tendria que averiguarlo de cualquier manera.

En ese momento. El cuarto brillo, sorprendiendo a Kamijou y Asia. Un circulo magico se grabo en el piso y una persona aparecio desde el circulo. Era una mujer con cabello plateado dividido en tres trezas, ella vestia un traje de maid.

(Waah! ¡Una Onee-san!)

El rostro de Kamijou brillo.

-"Al parecer todavia no ha despertado"

La maid hablo mirando al castaño, cuando Kamijou volvio en si, se dio cuenta que esa mujer era la misma que vio la vez anterior en el salon del club.

-"¿Donde esta Rias-senpai?"

Kamijou pregunto directamente. La mujer se volvio hacia el chico.

-"¿Quien eres?"

-"Un conocido de Rias-senpai. Se lo que esta pasando. Por favor puedes decirme donde esta ella. Necesito detener esa locura"

La mujer quedo sorprendida, una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en su rostro.

-"En este momento se esta llevando a cabo una fiesta de compromiso entre Ojou-sama y Raiser-sama. En un salon preparado por la casa Gremory"

-"Ya veo...Necesito ir"

-"¿No estas de acuerdo con el compromiso?"

-"No, no hay manera de que este de acuerdo"

-"Rias-ojou-sama obedecio la decision de su familia"

-"No me interesa eso" respondio de manera inmediata

La mujer lo miro, el chico se veia decidido. Pero era un humano. No habia manera de que hiciera algo contra los demonios.

-"¿De verdad quieres ir?" El chico asintio "Hmm esto va a ser interesante. Aqui tengo un circulo magico que te transportara a la sala donde se da la fiesta de compromiso. Era para ese chico pero ya que esta durmiendo te lo dare a ti"

La maid le dio un papel con simbolos magicos (lo tomo con la mano izquierda)

-"E-Espera y ¿como lo hago para ir?"

-"Le tienes que infundir un poco de magia"

-"Ese es el problema yo no tengo magia y ademas" miro su mano derecha "Mi mano derecha no me dejara transportarme"

-"Lo de la magia lo puedo arreglar pero ¿que tiene que ver tu mano derecha?"

Ella pregunto con curiosidad.

-"Niega lo sobrenatural al momento de tocarlo"

Con esa descripcion la mujer quedo sorprendida. Pero algo se le vino a la mente.

-"¿Puede negar algo que se regenera constantemente?" El chico nego. Se saco uno de sus anillo "Este anillo tiene la habilidad de curar a su propietario al igual que regenerarse asi mismo, es de alta calidad, aun asi creo que no va a ser suficiente"

Kamijou bajo sus hombros pero una idea llego de pronto.

-"Asia ¿Le puedes infundir un poco de tu habilidad de curacion al anillo?"

Asia quedo sorprendida. Nunca habia intentado hacer eso.

-"Lo intentare"

Se acerco a la mujer quien extendio su mano mostrando el anillo. Un orbe de luz aparecio en sus manos y lo llevo hacia el objeto. Lo logro. Asia sonrio.

-"¡Lo logre!"

-"Su habilidad de regenerarse aumento en gran medida" la mujer quedo sorprendida

-"¡Bien!"

Kamijou tomo el anillo (con la mano izquierda).

-"Es hora de partir"

-"E-Espera Touma-san, yo voy contigo" dijo con una cara seria

-"Lo siento Asia pero no puedes ir. Va a ser muy peligroso"

-"Pero..." ella bajo la mirada

Kamijou supo lo que ella sentia.

-"No te preocupes, voy a volver"

-"Prometelo"

Kamijou sonrio.

-"Lo prometo"

Asia se abalanzo a abrazar a Kamijou. El correspondio al abrazo. Ella era una de las chicas que no lo maltrataba, Kamijou rio en su interior con ese pensamiento. Los dos se separaron.

-"Cuida a Hyoudou-senpai. Entonces...que hago ahora"

-"Muestrame el papel" Kamijou obedecio, ella infundio magia y el papel comenzo a brillar "ahora ponte el anillo"

Al colocarse el anillo. La luz lo envolvio.

[ _Tengo que salvarla]_

Las palabras de Issei llegaron a su mente.

(No te preocupes, la traere de vuelta)

Miro al chico durmiendo. Apreto su puño derecho.

(¡Ya basta de juegos! Voy a mostrar quien soy en realidad. Es cierto que dicen que le gane a un angel caido pero yo no lo considero asi. Esta vez voy a demostrarlo... ¡Voy a demostrar a esos malditos demonios _quien_ _es_ _Kamijou_ _Touma_!)

Con esos sentimientos Kamijou desapareció de la habitacion.

* * *

 **Parte 2**

Habian muchas personas con hermosos atuendos. Era una fiesta de lujo. Habia muchos que tenian copas en sus manos y sonreian.

Pero habia una persona que contrastaba esa felicidad. Rias Gremory. Por fuera mostraba una sonrisa reluciente pero por dentro era una tormenta de tristeza. En unos minutos estaria atada a un hombre que ella no amaba.

Ya se habia resignado, se habia rendido de esperar a alguien, a cualquiera que la ayudara a escapar de ese tormento. Un heroe. Nadie llego.

Pero...

En ese momento...

-"¡YO ME OPONGO!"

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron y revelaron a un chico.

-"Kamijou..."

Todos quedaron sorprendidos pero más Rias y su grupo. Ellos no querian ver a ese chico envuelto en problemas de los demonios, pero aun asi ese chico estaba alli.

¿Era un sueño?

Tenia que ser un sueño, no habia manera de que el llegara hasta ese lugar.

-"¿Tenia que decir eso? Nunca interrumpi una boda asi que no sabia que decir" el chico se rasco la parte de atras de su cabeza

Muchos de los que estaban alli comenzaron a murmurar por la llegada del recien llegado pero todos tenian la misma pregunta ¿Que hace un humano en este lugar?

Kamijou sin tomarle importancia comenzo a avanzar hacia el lugar donde estaba Rias.

-"Alto ahi"

Unos guardias aparecieron delante de Kamijou. Justo cuando Touma habia pensado en luchar aparecieron Kiba y Koneko.

-"Dejanos esto a nosotros"

Kamijou asintio. Agradecio y siguio caminando hasta llegar donde Rias.

-"Lo siento por llegar tarde. Me habia perdido cuando llegue"

-"Kamijou...¿Por que?" Pregunto confundida

-"No te habia dicho que me llamaras cuando necesitaras ayuda, pues tu rostro me dice que la necesitas"

Raiser que estaba al lado coloco una expresion enfurecida.

-"¿¡Que significa esto?! ¿¡Por que esta este humano aqui!?"

-"Es un evento que tenia organizado pero hay algo extraño, tenia que venir Hyoudou Issei y no un humano"

Un hombre de cabello carmesi se acerco. Tenia gran parecido con Rias. Vestia un lujoso atuendo.

-"Yo vine en representacion de Hyoudou-senpai"

-"¿Y tu eres?"

-"Un chico normal de preparatoria, Kamijou Touma"

Al escuchar ese nombre los ojos del hombre se abrieron demasiado. Kamijou Touma. Un nombre que habia escuchado varias veces. Aquel que detuvo la tercera guerra mundial y se enfrento a enemigos inimaginables.

Pero...

¿De verdad era el verdadero?

Si era asi tendria que demostrarlo.

-"¿Onii-sama?/¿Sirzechs-sama?"

-"Queria ver el poder del dragon por eso le dije a Grayfia pero vino otra persona"

-"Sirzechs-sama no puedes hacer algo tan irresponsable"

-"Queria hacer la fiesta de mi hermanita más interesante. Pero ahora sera algo extraño ¿Humano vs Demonio? Igual se oye interesante. Veamos que sucede en este ultimo evento"

Todos se quedaron mudos al escuchar las palabras del hombre.

-"Kamijou-kun entonces espero que demuestres el porque estas aqui. Raiser demuestra otra vez tu poder"

-"Esta bien. Si Sirzechs-sama lo pide no puedo negarme. Voy a aplastar a este mocoso"

-"Entonces vamos"

El hombre comenzo a caminar. Antes de que Kamijou igual caminara, Rias lo habia detenido.

-"Kamijou es demasiado peligroso. Dejame esto a mi. Ya decidi casarme asi que por favor detente. Si luchas con el no podras ni caminar a la mitad de la pelea"

-"No te preocupes" Kamijou comenzo a caminar "Entonces voy a tener que arrastrarme hasta tener la victoria"

-"Pero..."

-"Te voy a llevar a casa. Te lo prometo"

(Ademas alguien te esta esperando)

Kamijou fue llevado hasta un coliseo. O eso parecia. Habia asientos para las personas protegidas con una barrera hecha de magia y abajo estaba la arena.

Kamijou y Raiser estaban separados por 10 metros.

-"Vamos a terminar esto de un golpe" Raiser hablo de manera arrogante

-"Por favor ¡Comiencen!"

Al oir ese grito los dos patearon el suelo al mismo tiempo.

La distancia se acorto en un instante.

PAM

Los puños de ambos chocaron. El cuerpo de Raiser se estremecio, hizo una extraña expresion por el suceso que acaba de pasar con su cuerpo. Kamijou aprovecho el descuido para darle una patada en el costado causando que Raiser hiciera una mueca de dolor.

¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Por que sintio que su fuerza lo abandonaba?

Bueno eso no importaba.

Raiser creo una espada de fuego y corto diagonalmente. Kamijou da un paso hacia atras y agarra la espada con su mano derecha, la espada se desvanece.

El aire vibro.

Y unas alas de fuego aparecieron detras de Raiser.

-"Vamos a tener que ir en serio"

Otra vez patearon el suelo.

PAM PAM PAM

Los puños chocaron una y otra vez. Ninguno de los dos retrocedia a los fieros golpes.

(Si uso mi mano derecha constantemente, la energia de Raiser se acabara y quedara inconciente ¡por lo tanto no tengo que dejarlo tranquilo!)

Las alas de Raiser temblaban en cada golpe y se hacian mas pequeñas. Como si la energia que las mantenia vivas se estuviera agotando. Incluso con su regeneracion no seria capaz de ganarle a la constante negacion que producia la mano derecha.

Raiser mando una patada hacia la cabeza de Kamijou pero este se agacho y evadio el golpe. Sonrio. Aprovecho para golpear la otra pierna de Raiser para que perdiera el equilibrio. Antes de que el cuerpo del hombre cayera, Kamijou se acerco rapidamente, endurecio mas su puño y golpeo sin piedad el rostro de Raiser.

El cuerpo de Raiser giro y cayo al piso. Una persona normal ahora estaria inconsiente y con la nariz rota. Pero Raiser se levanto como si nada mientras su rostro se regeneraba. Decir que se levanto como si nada estaria mal. Un pequeño tic se notaba en el ojo del hombre.

-"¿¡Por que un desagradable humano puede hacerme daño!?"

Raiser creo una gran esfera de fuego y la lanzo hacia Kamijou. Pero este alzo su mano derecha y facilmente desvanecio la esfera.

(Ya entiendo, su mano derecha tiene la capacidad de negar los poderes)

Despues de entender el funcionamiento de la mano derecha del chico. Raiser retrocedio. Creo otra esfera de fuego y la lanzo. Kamijou alzo su mano derecha pero...

BOOM

La tierra temblo.

La esfera golpeo el suelo produciendo una gran explosion. Varias rocas volaron por el lugar.

Pero aun asi Raiser no se detuvo. Desato una tormenta de fuego contra el chico. Una intensa capa de polvo rodeo el lugar.

Raiser sonrio victorioso.

-"Kamijou..." Rias se mordio el labio inferior

Ya no tenia oportunidad de escapar. Eso es lo que pensaba el hombre. Lo iba a destrozar. Ese miserable humano se atrevio a desafiar a un noble demonio. Pero si el se rendia podria dejarlo vivo.

-"¡Si es que aun sigues vivo deberias rendirte y huir!"

...

Hubo silencio.

Pero...

TAP TAP

Desde el fondo del humo unos pasos resonaron y una figura comenzo a notarse.

-"¿Huir?" El Maou que observaba la batalla dijo divertido

Todos los espectadores quedaron atonitos. Era practicamente imposible salir vivo de esa tormenta de fuego. Pero ese chico estaba vivo.

Kamijou salio completamente del humo, tenia la ropa rasgada y varias partes quemada.

Una extraña sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de Raiser.

Parece que su mente se habia roto. El hecho de enfrentar a un humano y que este sea capaz de pelear a la par con el le habia producido algo extraño.

En el fondo, el instinto de Raiser le indicaba que ese chico era peligroso.

Pero...

Aun asi...

-"¡GENIAL! ¡Asi es como deberia ser!" Raiser ajusto su posicion "¡Kamijou Touma!"

El chico levanto lentamente la mirada, sus ojos tenian un brillo intenso y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

Dio un paso y justo cuando iba a comenzar a correr algo extremadamente caliente lo golpeo por detras.

Era una de las esferas que habia lanzado Raiser en esa tormenta de fuego.

-"Gghaaa!"

El cuerpo del chico rodo por los aires hasta caer pesadamente en el suelo.

-"¡KAMIJOU!"

El grito de Rias hizo eco en el lugar. La resistencia de los demonios era alta pero los de un humano claramente eran mucho mas bajas. Seguramente si recibia otro impacto igual el cuerpo del chico no resistiria. Rias se levanto y comenzo a correr hacia Kamijou.

-"De..tente"

El cuerpo de Rias se congelo y miro nuevamente al chico. Todavia estaba boca abajo. ¿Pero como supo que Rias iba hacia el? Posiblemente instinto. Los dedos del chico se movieron, despues de unos cuantos movimientos comenzo a levantar su cuerpo.

-"¿ _por qué?"_ Un susurro salio de los labios de Rias

Una esfera de fuego iba dirigida a Kamijou. El chico salto hacia atras negandola pero otra llego desde arriba causando una explosion. Varias rocas impactaron el cuerpo del chico. Hizo una mueca de dolor.

FLASH

Una esfera mucho más grande venia desde el lado derecho. Tan grande que no habia oportunidad de correr. Kamijou giro su cuerpo rapidamente, coloco su mano derecha en frente y detuvo la esfera gigante. Despues de unos segundos desaparecio.

Pero...Un escalofrio recorrio el cuerpo de Kamijou.

Ya era muy tarde para cuando se dio cuenta y saber lo que estaba pasando. Cuando volvio la mirada. Habia una mano extremadamente cerca de su rostro.

-"Jaque Mate"

Intento dar un salto hacia atras pero choco con la pared del lugar. Estaba acorralado. De la mano comenzaron a crecer intensas llamas. El cuerpo de Kamijou se movio automaticamtente por instinto. Dio un rodillaso en el estomago de Raiser, este se encorvo y el chico aprovecho de darle un puñetazo en el rostro lo que lo hizo caer lejos.

Cuando Kamijou sintio que el hombre no estaba cerca. Cayo de rodillas.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Y grito mientras se llevaba las manos a su rostro.

Raiser que se habia levantado comenzo a reir cinicamente. Corrio hacia Kamijou y le mando una patada en el rostro. El cuerpo del chico cayo al suelo.

-"¿Ka-Kamijou?" Unas pequeñas lagrimas corrian por las mejilla de la chica

No era solo Rias sino tambien su grupo. Kiba apretaba los puños en señal de impotencia. Mientras que Koneko y Akeno se mordian los labios. No querian ver herido al chico pero alli estaba siendo maltratado.

-"gghgh...cof...cof"

Kamijou comenzo a levantarse. Cuando levanto la cabeza vieron que tenia el rostro un poco chamuscado al igual que un poco de cabello quemado. Intento abrir los ojos pero un intenso dolor y picason se lo impidieron. Era como echarse shampoo o aji directamente en los ojos.

-"De..detente...¡Kamijou por favor detente!. ¿Por que haces esto? ¿¡Por que!?"

-"¿Necesito una razon para salvar a alguien?"

Kamijou dijo claramente.

No solo Rias sino que varias personas quedaron sorprendidas por las palabras del chico.

-"Ademas, no me gusta ver que te traten como un objeto para llevar adelante a tu familia. ¿Acaso no quieres ser libre? ¿No quieres tomar decisiones por tu propia cuenta? Yo te voy a devolver a casa. Podras reir y hablar tranquilamente. Eso es lo que quieres ¿cierto? Entonces, espera alli sentada. Te voy a cumplir ese sueño. ¡Ahora mismo te voy a demostrar a ti y a todas estas malditas personas que eres libre!"

Rias quedo muda ante esas palabras. Una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en sus labios.

Raiser se habia acercado rapidamente a Kamijou y lo golpeo una y otra vez.

Ya que no podia ver necesitaba confiar en sus sentidos.

(Recuerda esa sensacion que tuviste hace un momento en la tormenta de fuego)

Golpe tras golpe.

(Izquierda, ahora derecha, derecha, abajo)

Aun habiendo acertado a todos. Kamijou no habia contratacado. Necesitaba corroborar si de verdad estaba correcto.

(¡Ahora!)

PAM

El aire temblo.

Los puños chocaron fuertemente. Raiser se sorprendio. Chasqueo la lengua. Un golpe de suerte penso. Asi que mando una patada al costado del chico pero fue detenido.

Una de las personas que estaba alli se sorprendio mas que todas. Koneko quedo asombrada por el repentino cambio de los eventos.

-"Eso se parece..."

Kamijou comenzo a contraatacar.

Habia pasado mas de media hora.

Los dos se encontraban exhaustos.

Raiser apreto su puño fuertemente. Y lo lanzo como un rayo hacia el rostro de Kamijou. El chico no alcanzo a esquivarlo. Un rugido estallo. Aun asi Kamijou no se dio por vencido.

-"Ooooooaaaaaaaah!"

El chico rugio. Ajusto su posicion y lanzo un contra golpe al rostro de Raiser. Un fuerte dolor estallo en el hombre.

(Esta en su limite. Aun con esa habilidad de regeneracion. Su mente no va a la misma velocidad y ya esta cansada. ¡Solo un golpe mas y esto termina!)

-"¡Es hora de terminar esto!"

-"¡Lo mismo digo!"

Los dos iban a usar todas sus fuerzas en este ultimo ataque.

Raiser pateo el suelo fuertemente. Alzo su puño y lo dirigio al rostro del chico.

El aire vibro por la gran fuerza utilizada.

Pero

El chico agacho la parte superior de su cuerpo y esquivo el golpe.

Abrio los ojos mostrando un intenso brillo. Apreto su puño hasta su limite. Y...

-"Si crees que puedes manejar las vidas de las personas como se te plazca. Entonces... ¡Yo voy a destruir esa patetica y estupida ilusion!. E Igualmente te voy a demostrar lo que es ser derrotador por un miserable humano!"

Un gran rugido estallo.

El sonido del puño de Kamijou golpeando la mandibula de Raiser. El cuerpo se levanto por la fuerza y luego cayo fuertemente al piso.

(¿Por...qué? ¿como puede pasarme esto?)

Fue el ultimo pensamiento de Raiser antes de caer inconsiente

-"¡Combate Terminado!" El hombre que estaba acargo de la pelea grito

Kamijou habia ganado. Volteo la mirada hacia Raiser pero...

-"¡Onii-sama!"

Una niña aparecio volando hasta llegar al cuerpo de Raiser. Kamijou la habia visto en el video y tambien en la habitacion del club.

(Oh. Esta preocupada por el)

La niña al no ver nada malo en el cuerpo de su hermano. Se levanto y miro a Kamijou. En respuesta la chica recibio una sonrisa de parte de Touma.

DUM

La niña se sonrojo y desvio la mirada.

(Parece que me odia)

Despues de ese pensamiento. El cuerpo de Kamijou dejo de responderle adecuadamente y comenzo a caer de espalda. Unos brazos lo cogieron suavemente antes de caer al suelo. Se sorprendio pero rapidamente sonrio al ver a Rias alli y tambien a los demas.

-"De verdad que eres un idiota"

Kamijou río.

-"Pero... Muchas Gracias" Rias le dio una sonrisa

Kamijou uso la poca fuerza que le quedaba para ponerse de pies.

-"Ya es hora de volver. Asia debe estar preocupada. Tenemos que volver con esto que me dio la Onee-san probablemente"

Saco un papel de su bolsillo, era el simbolo magico que le habia dado la maid.

-"¿Tu sabes usarlo Rias-senpai?"

Le entrego el papel a Rias. Ella volteo el papel. Ya que un lado ya estaba utilizado. Se soprendio de este hecho ya que sabia que Kamijou negaba los poderes asi que le era imposible trasportarse a menos que alla hallado un metodo para poder hacerlo.

Rias infundio magia al papel y este brillo. Una bestia aparecio, parecia un leon y un aguila, ademas tenia alas.

-"¿Un Griffo?"

-"Es-Espera, Estan diciendo que me valla en esta cosa. ¿Que pasa si se cae a mitad de camino? ¡No quiero ir a vivir al hospital!"

-"¿Es asi? ¿Entonces porque no te transportas en un circulo magico?"

-"¿¡De verdad!?"

-"Si. Sigueme"

Rias, su grupo y Kamijou quien iba apoyado por Koneko, fueron hasta una sala de la mansion donde habia un gran simbolo magico.

-"Bien entonces..."

Kamijou saco el anillo de su bolsillo y se lo coloco en uno de sus dedos de la mano derecha. El circulo comenzo a brillar y fueron transportados a la sala del club. Se saco el anillo rapidamente que estaba agrietandose.

* * *

El hombre de cabello carmesi. Habia dado una sonrisa. Al parecer ese chico era el verdadero Kamijou Touma de los rumores. Se habia puesto en estado de alerta por si ese chico intentaba hacer algo pero solo habia venido a salvar a su hermana. Ese chico por ahora no era una amenaza. Por lo tanto no diria nada sobre el. Por ahora...

¿Habria que vigilarlo?

No.

Por alguna razon sabia que volveria a ver a ese chico.

Por ahora tenia otra cosa de que preocuparse. Y es dar una excusa al padre de Raiser Phenex.

Suspiro.

* * *

Kamijou habia sido llevado al hospital, donde un doctor con cara de Rana suspiro.

-"Otra vez"

Se dijo para si mismo cuando lo habia vuelto a ver entrando.

Despues de eso. Fueron a la casa de Issei.

-"De verdad Touma-san, deberias pensar mas las cosas en vez de luchar contra alguien fuerte"

Kamijou solo rio a esas palabras. El chico tenia vendas en la cabeza y en su cuerpo.

(Pero... Al menos las cosas van a ser mas calmadas de ahora en adelante)

El chico penso.

* * *

En las calles de alguna ciudad iban caminando dos personas con tunicas blancas y unos objetos alargados en sus manos.

-"Asi que ahora tenemos que ir a Japon por las espadas Excalibur" suspiro una de ellas

-"¡Si! Vamos a limpiar el alma de esos pecadores en el nombre del Señor"

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

¿Qué les pareció la pelea?

¿Habré mostrado a una Rias muy sensible?

Y como va… Touma hizo su entrada triunfal al salvar a Rias después de estar un poco perdido en los anteriores capítulos. Espero que les haya gustado. Además después de tanto tiempo por fin destruyo ilusiones.

¡Además que aprendió un nuevo truco!

Y con esto terminamos el arco de salvar a Rias.. Una doncella en apuros. El fuerte vs el débil algo así.

Hablando sobre la escala de poder. Algunos me han dicho que siguiera la de to aru.

¿Sería algo así? Dioses mágicos. Dios. Uroboros…nose que más xD podrían hacer algo así. Por favor

Reviews.

Matt: Lo del world rejecter lo tenia pensado para mas adelante pero de repente me di cuenta de que explicar a 100 chicas seria complicado. Bueno vamos a ver lo que pasa.

Eso seria todo.

Si tienen alguna duda, queja o idea puedan dejarla en los reviews.

¡Que tengan un Feliz año.!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

….

¿Para donde ira Rias ahora?


	12. Chapter 12

**Volvemos a vernos después de un mes. Espero que todos estén bien.**

 **Sin más que decir los invito a leer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Devuelta en casa**

 **Inframundo**

Veamos con un pequeño vistazo lo que paso en el inframundo después de que Kamijou, Rias y su grupo se fuera.

-"¿Esto esta bien?"

-"Ni idea pero si el Maou-sama lo permitio debe ser por algo"

Varias personas dudaban de lo que habia hecho el Maou, sabiendo que ese acuerdo beneficiaria a su familia. Aunque tambien aparte del compromiso, en sus cabezas estaba el extraño suceso de un humano ganandole a un demonio. Ese chico habia dejado distintas impresiones en los demonios reunidos, como el miedo, sorpresa, admiracion, etc.

Tambien habia dejado una gran impresion en las jovenes reunidas.

-"Waaaa! Eso fue hermoso"

-"Si, si...Nunca presenciare algo igual"

Suspiro.

-"Esto si que fue una sorpresa"

-"Si, no pense que Kamijou-kun llegaria hasta este lugar"

Souna y Tsubaki que igual habian visto el combate estaban sorprendidas. No le habian dicho al chico esa informacion asi que quedaron curiosas por saber como habia llegado.

Mientras tanto en la arena, junto a un hombre desmayado se encontraba una pequeña chica con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras miraba el lugar por donde se habia ido el extraño chico.

-"¿Quien...era él?" Pregunto al aire

 **Mundo** **Normal**

Kamijou habia sido llevado al hospital para ser tratado de las multiples heridas que tenia en su cuerpo. Primero habian pensado en usar la Sacred Gear de Asia pero rapidamente se dieron cuenta que no iba a funcionar.

-"Otra vez"

El doctor con cara de rana suspiro al ver al chico de cabello en punta entrar por la puerta del consultorio.

-"Yo~"

Kamijou saludo mientras se sentaba en la cama de la habitacion.

-"Chico estoy comenzando a dudar de tus preferencias"

-"¿En que sentido?" Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos

-"Ya que siempre me dices que no vienes por las enfermeras, entonces lo unico que puedo pensar es que eres masoquista. Quien en su santa vida llega cada semana al hospital en graves condiciones"

-"No soy masoquista, solo llego todo golpeado por diferentes circuntancias" suspiro

-"No voy a preguntar cuales son esas circuntancias"

Despues de esa conversacion. El doctor comenzo a tratar al chico.

-"Bien, eso es todo"

-"Gracias,Doc"

-"Lo bueno es que no fuiste golpeado en lugares de vital importancia por lo tanto no tendras que quedarte hospitalizado. Solo te digo que descanses y no te metas en problemas"

-"Si,si intentare seguir su consejo. Muchas gracias"

Un Kamijou vendado salio junto al grupo de Rias del hospital para ir a la casa de Issei.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por Asia que al ver a Touma se soprendio pero sonrio ya que el cumplio lo que habia prometido, a su manera.

-"De verdad Touma-san, deberias pensar mas las cosas en vez de luchar contra alguien fuerte"

Kamijou rio a lo dicho por la rubia.

(Pero... Al menos las cosas van a ser mas calmadas de ahora en adelante)

El chico penso.

En ese momento llego la madre de Issei.

-"¿Rias-san? ¿Que hace en este lugar?"

-"Venia acompañando a Kamijou"

Movio la mirada y recien se dio cuenta de la condicion del chico. Tambien se pregunto como es que salio sin que ella lo notara pero inmediatamente dejo esos pensamientos.

-"¿Kamijou-kun pero que te paso?"

-"Bueno..." el chico suspiro "Mientras terminaba un asunto y regresaba un niño me pidio ayuda para que le bajara su gato de un arbol, cuando estaba arriba la rama se rompio y yo como lo nota cai"

-"Debe haber sido una dura caida para que quedaras todo vendado"

-"Si"

Asia se acerco al oido de Kamijou y le hablo en voz baja.

-"Touma-san no se te ocurrio una mentira mas creible"

-"¿Mentira?" Kamijou tenia lagrimas en los ojos "Eso paso de verdad"

Asia se sorprendio para luego mirar a los otros quienes se reian disimuladamente.

 **Flashback**

Luego de dejar el hospital. Los chicos iban de camino a la casa de Issei.

-"¿Estaras bien Rias-senpai?"

-"¿Porque prenguntas?"

-"Dejando de lado lo que paso hoy. ¿Crees que estas bien con esto? ¿No van a comprometerte de nuevo...verdad?"

-"No te preocupes, no creo que Onii-sama tenga eso en mente"

Rias sonrio.

-"Aunque Kamijou-kun es demasiado imprudente" dijo Kiba

-"Es cierto" Koneko agrego

-"Que más podia hacer, ustedes ni siquiera me dijeron lo que estaba pasando" dijo con cierta molestia, causando que los chicos desviaran la mirada "Eso ya no importa, solo les digo una cosa. Confien en mi. Si necesitan ayuda, diganmelo, yo con gusto les dare una mano"

Los chicos volvieron a mirar a Touma, el rostro del chico mostraba que no mentia.

-"¿Por que?"

-"Si hay alguien que esta pidiendo ayuda ¿no es normal querer ayudarlo?. A mi no me molesta tender la mano a las personas en problemas. Es decir, yo los ayudo porque quiero hacerlo"

El chico hablo honestamente. Sorprendidos ellos solo sonrieron, se habian equivocado, incluso si intentaban alejarlo lo maximo posible de algun problema, de alguna o de otra manera el se veria envuelto igual.

En ese momento entraron a la plaza para acortar camino.

-"Hey Kamijou...¿Kamijou?"

Un signo de pregunta aparecio en la cabeza de Rias. Cuando volvio la mirada se soprendio al no ver al erizo alli. No solo ella sino que los otros igual.

-"¿A donde fue?"

Lo buscaron por un momento hasta que...

-"Buchou alli"

-"Que demonios esta haciendo alli"

Koneko señalo con su dedo. Ella habia apuntado a un arbol, donde un chico de cabello en punta estaba escalando. Abajo estaba un niño. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando solo pudieron suspirar.

-"¡Kamijou ten cuidado!"

-"Si, si"

Kamijou habia visto a un niño intentando alcanzar a un gatito sin mucho exito. El se habia acercado y él le pidio ayuda. Por lo tanto ahora se encontraba arriba.

-"Te tengo"

Agarro al gato entre sus brazos. Cuando...

Crack

Un sonido conocido resono.

-"No ahora por favor...Waaa!Fukoudaaa!"

La rama se rompio. Causando que Kamijou cayera fuertemente en el suelo, que ha decir verdad no era muy suave.

-"¿¡Señor se encuentra bien!?"

El niño se acerco al desafortunado chico.

-"cof cof...si...toma"

Kamijou se levanto mientras hacia una mueca de dolor. Estiro sus brazos mostrando al pequeño gatito. La cara del niño brillo.

-"¡Gracias!"

Agarro al gatito mientras daba saltos de felicidad.

-"Es mejor que vallas a casa ya es muy tarde"

-"¡Si! ¡Muchas Gracias Señor!"

El niño comenzo a correr hasta entrar en una de las casa que estaba cerca del lugar.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"

-"Si, vamos"

Kamijou comenzo a caminar pero sus piernas fallaron, antes de caer fue agarrado por Koneko y gracias a su apoyo llegaron sin problemas a la casa de Issei.

 **Fin** **Flashback**

Asia sonrio al imaginarse la situacion. Ya conocia la forma de ser de Kamijou asi que no era extraño.

-"Ya es hora de irnos. Mañana hay que ir a la escuela y ya es demasiado tarde" Rias hablo

-"¡Verdad! ¡La escuela!...Ugh" Kamijou coloco su mano en su costado e hizo una mueca de dolor

Rias sonrio amargamente.

-"No te preocupes Kamijou, mañana no vas a ir, necesitas descansar"

-"Pero mi asistencia..."

-"Yo voy a hacer algo al respecto asi que tu solo descansa. Eso es algo que puedo hacer por agradecimiento a lo que has hecho"

-"¿D-De verdad?" Rias asintio en respuesta. Kamijou sintio que sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas de felicidad.

-"Entonces nos vemos"

Con esas palabras, Rias y su grupo se despiden.

-"Nosotros igual deberiamos irnos"

Kamijou habla mirando a Asia. Estaba terriblemente agotado y malherido asi que lo unico que queria era llegar a dormir. Pero las palabras de la madre de Issei los interrumpen.

-"¿Por que no se quedan aqui el dia de hoy? Ya que Kamijou-kun se ve muy herido seria desastrozo que le pasara algo de camino a casa. Tenemos una habitacion desocupada asi que la arreglare de inmediato"

La madre sale del lugar y se dirige al segundo piso de la casa. Mientras que Kamijou y Asia se van a la sala para esperar.

-"Asia yo me quedare cuidando a Hyoudou-senpai. Asi tu puedes dormir en la habitacion que nos entregaran"

-"No" Asia responde inmediatamente "Yo cuidare de Issei-san, tu estas muy malherido. Es mas conveniente que tu descanses, Touma-san"

Viendo que Asia tenia razón, solo suspiro. No le gusto la idea de dejar a Asia sin dormir, se sintio mal pero no podia insistir, la mirada de Asia lo decia, que no iba aceptar un no como respuesta.

-"Esta bien"

Asia sonrio.

Unos momentos despues la madre de Issei volvio.

-"Esta listo el cuarto"

Los dos jovenes se levantaron. La mujer los guio hasta una habitacion. Habia una sola cama de una plaza y media, algunos muebles y cajas apiladas en la esquina de la habitacion.

-"Gracias" Kamijou agradecio

-"Si es que necesitas el baño esta a la derecha"

La mujer le dijo a Kamijou. Asia ya sabia donde estaba ya que se habia quedado una vez en esa casa. Luego de eso la mujer se fue.

-"Que descanses"

Asia igual salio de la habitacion. Kamijou quedo solo, estaba cansado. Se saco la parte superior de su ropa. Al verla solo pudo suspirar. Estaba toda rota y quemada.

-"Fukuoda...¿Donde voy a conseguir más ropa?"

Tendria que ver eso otro día.

Se acosto, el cansancio rapidamente golpeo su mente y se durmio. Habia sido un dia claramente agotador.

Las horas pasaron rapidamente y el dia siguiente llego.

Kamijou abrio lentamente los ojos. Al ver que todavia estaba un poco oscuro, pudo deducir que faltaba por lo menos una hora para ir a la escuela, pero el no iba a ir asi que podria seguir durmiendo.

Intento moverse un poco pero sintio un peso en su pecho. Movio la mirada hacia ese lugar y diviso cabellos dorados.

(¿Huh?...e-espera. ¡Esto no puede ser! Cuando, ¿¡Cuando desbloquee un evento de esta magnitud!?)

Si, los cabellos dorados pertenecian a la chica conocida como Asia. Kamijou no habia sentido cuando la chica se habia metido en la cama. En ese momento un dulce aroma llego, probablemente ella se habia dado una ducha ya que se podia percibir el aroma del shampoo. El cuerpo de Kamijou se estremecio, aparte estaba sintiendo la suave respiracion de Asia en su pecho.

(¿Esto de verdad esta pasandome? ¿No es un sueño? Pero espera, ella no va a gritar cuando despierte ¿Verdad?)

Kamijou se movio un poco por lo cual pudo divisar el rostro de Asia. Parecia un angel, tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro dormido. Kamijou sintio que no debia molestarla. En vez de eso saco los cabellos que molestaban el rostro de la chica. Luego la abrazo, ella al parecer sintio esto ya que se acurruco, el sonrio y luego volvio a quedarse dormido.

 **Unas** **horas** **antes**

Asia habia dejado la habitacion. Ella se habia ofrecido a cuidar a Issei. Pero antes ella se dio una ducha y luego al terminar se dirigio al cuarto de Issei.

El chico se veia bien. Sus heridas las habia curado Asia asi que no habia problema en ese ambito, pero a cada momento el chico fruncia el ceño, como si tuviera un sueño extraño. Asia intento despertarlo pero no funcionaba. Asi que lo dejo tranquilo.

Pasaron un par de horas y el sueño comenzo a atacar a la chica. Ella decidio ir a descansar. La unica parte que se le ocurrio fue la habitacion donde dormia Kamijou.

Cuando llego vio la ropa de Kamijou en el suelo. Ella se preparo para dormir. Lentamente levanto las sabanas y alli, sorprendia vio la parte superior del cuerpo del chico. Ella hizo una expresion amarga. El chico tenia varias vendas, pero aparte de eso habian varias cicatrizes que aunque estuvieran apunto de desaparecer decian que ese chico habia luchado muchas veces.

En eso en el fondo del corazon de Asia algo surgio.

(Yo voy a hacerme más fuerte. ¡Más fuerte para no ser una carga para Touma-san! Entrenare y sere un gran apoyo para él!)

Ella definio una gran determinación en su corazón.

Entro a la cama y recargo su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Con los latidos del chico, Asia quedo profundamente dormida.

Kamijou abrio nuevamente los ojos. El sol iluminaba la habitación. Asia ya no se encontraba. Se levanto, fue a lavarse, se vistio con su misma ropa gastada y bajo al primer piso.

Asia ya se encontraba alli, tenia puesto un delantal y estaba ayudando a la madre de Issei a preparar el desayuno. Una cosa a decir es que tenia una radiante sonrisa.

-"Buenos días"

-"¡Buenos dias Touma-san!"

Asia respondio con mucho entusiasmo.

-"Buenos dias Kamijou-kun...hum veo que tu ropa esta hecha trizas. Sera mejor que te pase ropa de Issei. Espera ya vuelvo"

La mujer subio al segundo piso y luego bajo cargando ropa.

-"Pruebatela"

Kamijou se fue a la habitacion a cambiarse y luego volvio ya vestido. Llevaba puesto una sudadera blanca y unos pantalones negros.

-"Wow! Te queda bastante bien. Incluso mejor que a Issei"

El chico solo pudo hacer una sonrisa ironica.

 **Mientras Tanto**

-"¿Que le habra pasado a Kami-yan?"

Los estudiantes miraban el puesto vacio del peli puntiagudo.

-"Nyah no hay que preocuparse de eso. Yo estaria mas preocupado por Asia-chan"

Aparte de Touma, la estudiante que cautivo a los chicos tampoco habia llegado.

-"Probablemente tuvo algun problema" dijo uno de los estudiantes

-"Tomando en cuenta algunos puntos que conocemos, tal vez Kamijou tuvo algo que ver"

Todos asintieron.

-"Y si anoche ocurrio algo entre ellos. Como el gran paso a la adultez"

-"Seguro que es una fuga amorosa. Ahora mismo deben estar en la orilla del mar, corriendo mientras juegan lanzandose agua, tal vez al atardecer se confiesen y comiencen una relacion y...y..."

Imaginandose esa posibilidad, muchos tuvieron un aura deprimida.

 **Devuelta a la casa de Issei**

El tiempo paso volando. Kamijou y Asia se encontraban sentados en los sofas de la sala de estar. Ya que no tenian nada que hacer solo se dedicaron a ver la television.

-"Ugh me duele la cabeza..."

-"Ah. ¿Hyoudou-senpai?"

Kamijou se sorprendio al ver entrar a la sala a un chico de cabello castaño mientras que se rascaba la cabeza.

-"¡Issei-san, por fin despiertas!"

-"eh? Kamijou, Asia. ¿Que hacen aqui?"

El castaño miro confundido a los dos jovenes.

(Espera...)

Por un momento la mente de Issei quedo en blanco. Varias imagenes comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza.

[ _Ya es suficiente, lo hiciste bien_ ]

Issei abrio grande los ojos. Recordo las palabras dichas por Rias antes de que el quedara inconsciente.

Entonces...

¿Que es lo que paso?

Recordando pedazo a pedazo lo que habia pasado. Las imagenes de Rias llorando inundaron su mente, se veia realmente vulnerable, no se parecia en nada a la chica llena de elegancia que el conocia.

Despues de unos segundos la comprension llego al castaño. Si el habia quedado inconsiente y solo habia quedado Rias. Entonces ella tuvo que combatir contra el llamado inmortal Raiser Phenex. Y solo habia una conclusion a esa lucha... La derrota.

Pero si era asi, lo que venia despues era...

(No...)

El miedo ataco al corazon del chico.

En ese instante

Unos suaves golpes se escucharon en la puerta. Volviendo en si, con pasos tambaleantes se dirigio a la puerta, detras de el Asia y Kamijou lo siguieron.

Al abrirla, su respiracion se detuvo y su corazón salto fuertemente.

-"Buchou..."

Ahi, al otro lado de la puerta, se encontraba una chica de cabello carmesi, quien tenia los ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

-"Ara ara Issei-kun ¿te encuentras bien?"

La que hablo no fue Rias, mirando detras de la chica estaba Akeno junto a la pequeña Koneko.

¿Que estaba pasando?

El no lo sabia.

¿Acaso ganaron el Rating Game?

Aun confundido los invito a pasar al interior de su casa.

* * *

En las calles de la ciudad, afuera de un gran centro estaban paradas dos personas, una de ellas tenia el pelo castaño amarrado en dos coletas y la otra tenia el cabello azul con un mechon verde. Ambas vestian tunicas blancas, ademas de llevar unos objetos alargados cubiertos en una tela.

-"No puedo creer que te gastaras todo el dinero en esa rosquilla" la peli azul miro en señal de reproche a su acompañante

-"¡Fue sin querer! Realmente lo siento, pero es que estaba realmente deliciosa, por lo tanto no pude contenerme a comprarla" un pequeño hilo de baba comenzo a bajar desde los labios de la castaña "¿Tu igual querias?"

-"C-Claro que no" desvio la mirada avergonzada, se aclaro la garganta y luego hablo "Solo quiero preguntarte algo ¿Que vamos hacer sin dinero? No creo que aparesca por arte de magia o ¿si?"

-"Oh buena idea! Deberiamos hacer trucos de magia... espera yo no soy buena en los trucos y ¿tu?" La chica nego "entonces ¿que tal bailar?"

-"¿Bailar?"

-"Si. Yo bailare y ganare dinero, voy a conquistar los corazones de estas personas como Dios manda"

Colocando un sombrero al lado de la chica de cabello azul, la castaña dio unos pasos hacia adelante. Se preparo mentalmente para mostrar sus grandes dotes artisticos y comenzo su gran show.

[Inserte musica cristiana para bailar]

Con sus coletas reboloteando, ella bailaba sin cesar... si es que a eso se le podia denominar bailar. Mas bien llamemoslo convulsionar, si ese se podria decir que es el termino correcto.

Gracias a sus grandes dotes de bailarina (convulsiones) algunas personas que pasaban por alli dejaron un poco de dinero en el pequeño sombrero.

-"Pobrecita. Deberia llevarla al hospital y dejarla descansar"

Esas eran algunas de las palabras que le decia la gente a la peli azul parada al lado del sombrero.

* * *

-"Veo que tu cuerpo esta bien"

Se encontraban sentados en la sala de estar. Asia, Kamijou e Issei se encontraban juntos mientras que al frente, en el otro sofa estaban Rias, Akeno y Koneko.

-"Si, no tengo ningun problema, mi cuerpo se siente completamente bien"

-"Eso es agradable de escuchar" Rias sonrio aliviada

Issei se encontraba feliz, la persona de sus sueño se encontraba al frente de él, eso le daba a entender que el miedo que habia sentido hace unos momentos solo eran mentiras. Si no hubiera sido porque habian personas, seguramente Issei saltaria a los brazos de Rias llorando de alegria.

-"Buchou tengo que decir que eres alguien increible. Te enfrentaste sola a ese tal Raiser y ganaste. Realmente mi ama es alguien estupenda" la voz de Issei denotaba fuerte admiracion

-"hahaha e-eso, a decir verdad nosotros perdimos" Rias dijo eso con nerviosismo

-"Ah...¿perdimos? ¡Espera! Si realmente perdimos quiere decir que...No ¡Noooo! ¡Buchou se comprometio con Raiser! ¿¡Se casaron!? Entonces lo que viene despues en la luna de miel es...¡NOOOOO! ¡LA PUREZA DE BUCHOUUUU A SIDO MANCHADA!"

Issei cayo de rodillas al suelo con la mirada perdida.

-"No me case con Raiser"

Al oir esas palabras, el alma regreso al cuerpo de Issei.

-"¿N-No?"

-"Kamijou fue a detener el compromiso"

El castaño se sorprendio.

-"¿Kamijou? ¿Eso es posible?" Issei tenia dudas

-"Parece mentira pero Kamijou combatio con Raiser y gano. Tenemos una grabacion en el salon del club"

-"Espera ¿nos grabaron?" Kamijou fruncio el ceño

-"Era una fiesta de compromiso, claramente las personas quisieran tener guardados los momentos más felices de sus vidas" dijo con los ojos entrecerrados

-"¿Asi que era un momento feliz de tu vida? Entonces no hubiera ido a detener ese compromiso" Kamijou tenia una sonrisa maliciosa

-"C-claro que yo no fui la que grabo, Onii-sama fue el responsable"

-"Kamijou..." la voz de Issei se escucho

Kamijou movio su mirada para ver al chico quien estaba apretando sus puños.

-"¡Eres un maldito bastardo! ¡Como te atreves ir a rescatar a Buchou sin mi consentimiento! Era mi deber como sirviente de Rias Gremory ir y detener ese compromiso y tu...y tu..." el castaño respiro hondo y se calmo "Maldito, yo que queria darle una paliza a ese Raiser. Pero dejando eso de lado te tengo que agradecer, no se como demonios lo hiciste pero trajiste a Buchou a salvo. Gracias"

Naturalmente Issei hubiera perdido las casillas y se hubiera enojado, pero el hecho de ver a su ama en este lugar y no en otro donde ella estuviera triste lo habia calmado, aunque estaba molesto por no ser él el que la trajera de vuelta.

-"Estoy de vuelta"

La voz de la mamá de Issei se escucho desde la entrada.

-"Are Rias-san ¿Que esta haciendo aqui?"

Ya habiendo llegado a la sala se sorprendio al ver mucha gente en el lugar.

-"Okaa-sama Buenos dias, venia a ver el estado de Issei, estoy feliz al ver que esta bien, muchas gracias por cuidarlo"

-"Ah s-si...¿Issei? ¡Issei Despertaste!"

La mujer recien dandose cuenta de la existencia de su hijo, se abalanzo sobre el y lo abrazo, realmente estaba preocupada.

-"Ma-Mamá m-me vas... a... estran...gular ugh!"

-"hahaha lo siento" la mujer sonrio y luego miro a los chicos "Ya que estamos todos aqui porque no cenamos"

-"¿Esta bien? ¿No sera un problema?"

-"No se preocupen. No hay problema, es decir, mientras más gente mejor ¿no?"

-"¿Es asi? Entonces esta bien"

Mientras cenaban. Issei y Kamijou tenian el mismo pensamiento.

(Realmente no.../...se siente la diferencia)

Aun siendo humanos y otros demonios no había nada diferente. Los dos sonrieron y prosiguieron con la cena.

-"Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad"

Kamijou y los demas se despidieron. Ya era de noche.

-"Hey Kamijou estas bien, no hay ningun problema ¿verdad?"

-"¿Te refieres a mi cuerpo? Esta mucho mejor, no tienes de que preocuparte"

-"Si fuera humana y me pasara lo mismo que a ti, ahora mismo estaria en cama y estaria haciendo mi testamento. ¿Que tiene tu cuerpo, como es que se recupera tan rapido?"

-"Como no he hecho nada hoy, ademas de que mi mala suerte no ataco...¿deberia preocuparme por que mi mala suerte no estuvo hoy?"

-"No creo que pase nada. Bueno aqui nos separamos"

-"¿Es asi? Entonces nos vemos"

-"Adios"

* * *

Un chico rubio iba caminando por las calles de la ciudad. No hace mucho acababa de terminar un contrato y ahora se dirigia a su hogar.

En ese momento...

-"Este aroma es...¿sangre?"

Un poco mas alejado del lugar habia un callejón, desde alli se podia escuchar un pequeño sollozo.

Kiba se acerco lentamente al lugar.

Y alli lo vio...

Un joven de cabello blanco vestido con ropas de sacerdote, estaba dando la espalda a la entrada del callejon, lo extraño era que estaba encima de un hombre que igual vestia ropas de sacerdote.

Tenia un cuchillo en la mano, pequeñas risas salian de sus labios, aunque Kiba no podia ver su expresion podia saber que ese chico estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Bajo el cuchillo y lo presiono contra la piel de la otra persona, la hoja corto suavemente la carne. Un grito ahogado se escucho.

-"No te muevas, arruinas el juego"

Levanto la mano derecha de la otra persona quien se resistia. Agarro el dedo medio y lo destrozo como si nada. Las lagrimas fluian de los ojos del hombre. Cabe decir que su mano izquierda estaba apuñalada en el suelo por una estaca.

El chico agarro una masa de carne y la corto. Salio un grito desgarrador. La masa de carne que habia sacado era la lengua del hombre.

-"Creo que asi ya no seras capaz de gritar. No crees que soy una buena persona ¿no? Hahaha"

Nuevamente bajo el cuchillo y comenzo a despellegar al hombre. Los gritos se transformaron en aullidos y despues de unos momentos se dejaron de escuchar.

Levanto el cuchillo y lo volvio a bajar, la carne siendo apuñalada se escucho, repitio ese procedimiento cinco veces, cuando termino se levanto.

-"¿Te gusto el espectaculo?"

Agarro algo del suelo y lo levanto. Se dio la vuelta lentamente. Por primera vez Kiba vio la expresión del chico, tenia una sonrisa grotesca, su rostro manchado en sangre más el hecho de tener esa grotesca sonrisa lo hacia ver espeluznante. Lo que tenia en la mano era la cabeza del hombre, la piel cayo al suelo encima de la sangre que goteaba.

-"Ha pasado un tiempo no crees hyahaha ¿no me vas a saludar? Wow que frio. Creo que un beso estaria bien, asi"

El chico acerco la cabeza y le dio un beso.

(¡Este tipo esta loco!)

-"Ya es hora de terminar esta hermosa reunion, ¿puedes ver las lagrimas recorriendo mi rostro? ¿No? Sabes que dentro de mi corazon estoy llorando de tristeza. Bueno es el fin, se acabo"

Con un suave movimiento tiro la cabeza y esta rodo hasta quedar en los pies de Kiba

-"Y yo que queria inagurarla con el bastardo que me golpeo"

El chico se movio y recogio un objeto alargado envuelto en una tela blanca, que por extraño que paresca no se ensucio con la sangre del lugar, lentamente retiro la tela dejando a la vista el objeto. Una sonrisa cinica aparecio en su rostro.

-"Esplendido con esto te rebanare, ¡te cortare una y otra y otra vez! hyahahaha ¡No voy a dejar ni un rastro de tu maldita existencia!"

Kiba fruncio el ceño y de repente abrio los ojos en sorpresa.

(No puede ser...)

El shock llego a Kiba.

(Imposible...)

Sin darse cuenta se mordio la lengua, apreto los dientes, la ira cruzo sus venas y la rabia aparecio.

-"Te matare..."

La voz que salio de los labios del rubio no era normal, estaba cargada de odio.

Una espada negra aparecio y fue empuñada por Kiba.

-"O~h ¡Genial! No te da curiosidad saber cual espada es mejor, tu espada demoniaca o mi hermosa espada sagrada… Excalibur"

La espada sostenida por el chico dio un gran brillo.

Y...

El sonido de metal chocando fuertemente se pudo oir.

Espada Demoniaca V/S Espada Sagrada

Esa noche ellas se encontraron.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

El retraso del capítulo ocurrió por problemas personales, espero que me entiendan.

Comenzamos con el arco de las excalibur.

Intentare traer el próximo capitulo rápidamente.

Dejando eso de lado… Ya casi llegamos a los 100 reviews, realmente muchas gracias a todas las personas que escriben.. ¿Deberíamos hacer una fiesta?

Si tienen alguna duda, queja o idea puedan escribirla, todo es bien recibido.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
